


Living in the Shadows

by Mrsmcgraw90



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 50,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsmcgraw90/pseuds/Mrsmcgraw90
Summary: Five years after Bella died in childbirth losing her and the baby, the Cullens find themselves in Italy.  There they find a newly orphaned girl and take her back to the only place they really felt like a home.





	1. The Beginning

It was dark. She struggled against the car's seat belt that held her suspended upside down. Blood was everywhere. She couldn't tell if her parents in the front was alive or dead. No one was moving. No one was speaking. **"Help."** The girl managed to get out through a hoarse throat. She could taste metallic on her tongue and she wasn't sure if anyone was coming to help or she was going to be left to die. There was a ringing sound in her ears and a whooshing feeling in her head. Vaguely She could hear movement outside the car. She struggled to get the seat belt to release her from her trap. Finally there was a click and she fell head first against the roof of the vehicle. The pain got worse and she let out a cry. The feeling of darkness started to ease through her head.

She could feel the loss of consciousness coming over her as she heard the door next to her get ripped off. Was help here? She felt two cold fingers press against her throat before she heard a male voice. **"She's still alive."** Everything was a blur of colors before her eyes. Everything was swimming. **"Don't move her too much, her injuries could be more severe."** Another male voice spoke closer to the front seat. **"These two didn't make it."** The man proclaimed softly. **"Can she be saved?"** Eva could swear she recognized that voice. **"Possibly, but it will take time and hope."** The other man spoke before she succumbed to the darkness.

 

Weeks earlier, Eva was out for a run. It was the one thing that she enjoyed outside of music. But even then here earbuds were plugged in and playing Lindsey Stirling. Eva loved her music. It was refined but up beat. Perfect for running. The whole act was therapeutic. The pounding of footfalls and the racing of her heart. There was nothing better than this feeling. That is until she collided with someone on the street. His hands reached out and steadied her as she had begun to lose her balance. **"Excusa, non stavo guardando dove stavo andando."** She spoke with her fluid Italian. She was a native of Lucca, Italy. This town was where she had lived her whole life. **"Non è un problema. Stai bene?"** He responded with a charming smile. That was the first time they met. Edward Cullen. He was nice but a bit stand offish. They had coffee a few times which was mostly her drinking coffee and him sitting there having conversations of some sort. At some point they crossed into friend territory. He was a nice guy. He even bought her a gelato one time as they walked through the market. She never thought it was weird that he didn't ever eat or drink around her. She hadn't even thought about it. 

It was after returning from the market with Edward that her parents sprung it on her. **"Ci stiamo muovendo."** Her mom told her. The words stopped Eva where she was. **"Che cosa? In movimento dove?"** The question spilled from her lips. **"Nice."** Her father chipped in. **"Francia?"** Her voice went up an octave as she considered the idea. **"Non posso Che mi dici della scuola, amici miei?"** She insisted. **"C'è la scuola lì e puoi fare più amici."** Her mother added in. **"Io non ho intenzione."** Eva exclaimed before throwing her bag on the table and going to her room upstairs.

Even though she was resistant to the idea, The move was still happening. Her father's job was transferring him to a new office which meant they all had to go. And after the first day of reluctance, she still packed her things up. There was a lot of tears and anger and resentment that poured from her room as she went through the motions. The movers came and loaded up all their things. The house was empty. **"Tempo di andare."** Her mom called from the living room. Eva looked around at her empty room. This is where she slept every night since she was born. This was her childhood home. And now it would be someone else's. Slowly, Eva sauntered down the stairs and grabbed her bag as she walked out the door. She slammed the car door as she got in and buckled her seat belt. **"La nuova casa è più grande."** Her father offered from the driver's seat. **"Non voglio più grande. Voglio questo."** The words dripped with her dislike of this whole thing. She didn't want to move. She had liked things the way they were. It was starting to get dark and her dad started the car up. 

A sigh escaped her lips as the vehicle lurched forward. The city was coming alive around them. She was going to miss this place. This was her home for 16 years. And now she was leaving. She was lost in thought and wasn't really paying attention until she noticed headlights headed straight for them. **"Papà guardi fuori!"** She exclaimed before the other car collided with theirs.

The next few days Eva was in and out of consciousness. It was all a blur of a hospital room setting with beeping machines and tubes and wires. She could hear voices but couldn't grasp what they were saying. All she knew is it hurt so much and she felt cold. A tear fell down her cheek, the sensation tickled as the warm drop of liquid streaked across her cheek leaving the trail colder than before as it mixed with the air. A cold finger reached out and wiped it away as her eyes fluttered open. **"Quello che è successo?"** SHe asked as her eyes adjusted to the world around her. She looked at the man sitting next to her. **"Edward."** She breathed. **"Do you remember what happened?"** Another man asked with pale skin and light blonde hair as he shined a light in her eyes. Eva coughed. She knew English but it wasn't her first language. She had learned it in school. **"I...remember a car."** She spoke, her throat felt harsh with every word that she stumbled on voicing. **"Mama? Papa?"** She asked looking about for her parents. **"They...Didn't make it. I'm sorry."** Edward spoke softly to her. She could feel more tears falling down her cheeks. A silent cry emitted from her lips. **"Fa Male."** She spoke looking up to Edward. **"Carlisle?"** He looked up to the other man. **"I can help with the physical pain but the emotional...She will have to get through that in time."** He spoke as he pushed some buttons on a machine. Eva could feel the cold liquid going in to her veins. It made her feel hazy. She didn't like that. **"Freddo."** She uttered as she felt herself falling back to sleep. Softly a warm blanket was draped across her frail body, giving her some sensation of warmth. 

It took a few more days but finally Eva was strong enough to sit up in the bed without too much pain. She remembered the first lucid day she had that she could tolerate the pain Edward sat with her while the man he called Carlisle went over her injuries. Various broken bones and sprains, a concussion, blood loss and lacerations. He said she was lucky to be alive. But she didn't feel very lucky. A knock came from the door before it opened. Edward came in with his soft smile. **"You're up."** Eva nodded with a half smile. "It hurts. But I have to heal right?" She spoke softly. Alice, the little pixie sister of Edward's, had been in and out of the room since she had become lucid. She had been trying to help her with her English and cleaning herself up. It helped her feel a little more human. **"Right."** He answered as he sat down in the chair next to her bed. **"Carlisle said you are almost healed enough to move. We were talking it over and think you would do well back in America with us."** Eva blinked at his words. It had been not to long ago she had been telling her parents she didn't want to leave. Now she didn't have anything. **"Okay."** She spoke softly looking down at her hands.

 **"There is more to it than that, though."** She could tell he was struggling with what he was going to say. The conflict was there on his face. **"Carlisle said we need to prepare you for everything. You need to understand, we aren't like you."** He spoke looking at her. Just then Alice waltzed into the room like she always did. **"Just spit it out Edward. She can't come with us if she doesn't now."** She was always so matter of fact. She looked at him like they were having a conversation that Eva couldn't hear. **"Eva,"** Edward started. The conflict was plain as day as he looked at her. Conflict and a mix of pity and sorrow. **"We are Vampires Eva."** Alice finally spat out. She did seem like the kind to not dance around things needing to be said. Even though it always seemed like she was dancing around the room whenever she walked in. Eva blinked a couple of times as she looked from Alice to Edward. " **Oh..I see."** She spoke softly. It made sense. **"So now that I know we can go?"** She asked. Alice and Edward looked at each other before Alice looked back at Eva. **"Well you are taking this better than we thought."** She spoke with a slight giggle. **"Well I almost died, I have no one left and now I am living with Vampires. It can't get worse than that right?"** She asked. **"Well you could be dead."** Alice laughed. **"Morbid Alice."** Edward spoke but Eva could see the laugh he was trying to hold back. **"Come on Edward, but honestly she is exactly what this family needs after everything."** Alice added in. Edward looked as if a cloud came over him. **"Sorry."** Alice spoke to him in a somber voice. **"It's fine."** He spoke coarsely. **"It was five years ago."** He rose to his feet. **"I will let Carlisle know so he can get everything ready to go."** Edward spoke before walking out the door. **"And I will get you some things you will need. Clothes, shoes, make up, hair products, and a phone."** Alice spoke counting the things off on her fingers. **"You don't need to Alice. I can do it myself."** Eva spoke. She wasn't used to so much kindness from some one that was practically a stranger. **"You are family now Eva. I want to help."** She spoke before waltzing out the door. With a moment of quiet, Eva sighed and closed her eyes.


	2. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Back in Forks, the Cullens adjust to life with a human in the home once more and the emotions of being back where Bella once lived.

"Eva wake up.  We are home."  Eva could feel someone nudging her awake.  Her green eyes fluttered open as she started to survey her surroundings.  She was in a car, in the back seat.  She remembered getting off the plane in Seattle.  She remembered the fear and reluctance to get into the car to take the 144 mile drive to their destination.  But the drive itself she couldn't recall.  Carlisle had given her something to help her relax and she had slept the whole way here.  

Slowly, Eva climbed out of the car.  There was a few cars already parked in the drive way. She had climbed out of a sleek Mercedes sedan.  But there was also a large black Hummer, a red sports car, and a silver Volvo.  Looking past the vehicles, Eva surveyed her surroundings.  There was trees surrounding them on all sides.  But amidst the clearing was a very modern and sleek house that towered next to where she stood.  "Let's go inside and find your room."  Edward put his hand softly on her elbow to help guide her into the house.  She was in awe of everything around her.  Never had she seen anything so grande.  Her town in Italy wasn't large but not small, but everything there was quaint.  Here everything was so exquisite and clean.  

Heading up the stairs, she could see just how big the house was.  She followed along with Edward in silence until he came to a room.  When the door opened, Eva stepped in and looked about.  There was a rather large canopy bed that was big enough to fit two or three of her in it.  A matching dresser was on one wall with a matching vanity was on the other.  She moved about, her fingers grazing along the metal of the bed frame towards the wall that was all window.  There were curtains on each end that were thick enough that she was sure it blocked out the sun.  There were two doors on either side of the vanity.  Further inspection revealed a large walk in closet and the other was a private bath that was pretty large itself.  She had her own bedroom suite.  Never had she had her own space like this.  She moved back into the main room and looked over at Edward as he spoke. 

"Does it work for your needs?"  The question caught her off guard.  "It's more than enough, thank you."  She spoke softly.

Still feeling a little groggy, Eva wavered a little.  Instantly, Edward was beside her holding her elbow to steady her.  "I think I may still be tired."  The words were barely a whisper. 

"You may need to eat."  He insisted further.  Eva couldn't remember the last time she had a solid meal.  "Let me bring you something while you rest.  It has been a long journey here."  He offered.  A simple nod was her answer to here before she headed to the bed.  He disappeared quickly through the door.  Slowly, Eva crawled into the bed.  The sheets were soft and she sank into the mattress.  The blankets were warn and cozy.  She never wanted to leave this bed.  

Just as soon as Eva got comfortable, Edward popped back through the door.  This time he had a tray of food in his hands.  "Thank you."  She mustered as she looked at the offerings.  There was a bowl of steamy soup and some fresh fruit.  Gingerly, the girl took a small bite of fruit and placed it in her mouth.  It was sweet.  "This is delicious."  She spoke taking another bite.

"I thought you might like it.  Just leave the tray on the table and I will get it later.  Rest well."  He spoke before walking casually out of the door.  Eva grazed a bit on the fruit before eating a few spoonfuls of soup. It was all so delicious and light on her stomach yet filling. Gently, she moved the tray to the table before snuggling into the blankets. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep.

The next morning, Eva awoke in a darkened room. The curtains were drawn over the windows so no light filtered in from the sun. Slowly, Eva eased from the bed. When she moved the curtains to let the morning sun stream into her room. The light was blinding, but once her eyes had adjusted she could see everything around her. Her room was still as amazing as before but the tray of food was gone. In its place was a glass of orange juice and a note. Grabbing the piece of paper, she read the words on the note _Come down when you are ready. Breakfast will be ready._ Eva placed the paper in the waste basket and took a sip of the orange juice. Moving to the closet, she grabbed a shirt and a simple pair of jeans. She dressed quickly fingering the lace detail at the bottom of the shirt. She slipped on a pair of flats and moved back into the bedroom. Sitting at the vanity she had a chance to study her reflection. The bruises and cuts were nearly healed completely. Her auburn hair cascaded around her like a mane as she brushed through the wavy mess. She only applied light make up before walking out the door. 

The smell of food assaulted her nose the moment she hit the stairs. She followed the scent to a large kitchen with a bar with chairs. She sat down on one and looked in on what was going on. Alice and Jasper moved about so in sync. It was like they were both one of the same person. Alice spun around with a smile on her face. "Do you have any food allergies?" She asked in her chipper happy go lucky voice. 

"No, I don't believe so." Eva offered in return. "Though I don't eat anything with a face still on it. It's creepy having those eyes staring back at you." She added. 

Alice turned back around and grabbed a plate. "Well good, because we made breakfast together for you." She exclaimed before placing a plate in front of Eva. There was bacon and sausage and ham with eggs and toast with jam. 

"This looks delicious." Eva spoke as she grabbed a fork and took a bite. "Actually it is delicious. Thank you." She smiled through bites. The food really was delicious. 

"Get your energy up Eva, because we are going shopping. You can redecorate your room any way you like So we need to buy bedding and decor. Then we are hitting the mall to get some clothes that are just perfect for you. And from there anything you want." Alice rambled on while Eva casually ate her breakfast. 

"That sounds great. Actually while we are out can we go to a music store. I would like to get a violin, if that's alright?" She asked looking up at the two who were watching her eat. 

Alice looked at her with her head slightly cocked to the side. "You play?" She asked curiously. 

Eva nodded with another bite. "It was one thing I enjoyed learning. Do you play an instrument?" She asked Alice.

She shook her head. "No but Edward plays the piano. He had one in the main living area." She offered in return.

Eva looked over towards where the piano sat. "Oh, I always wanted to learn." She mused aloud before pushing a near empty plate away. Jasper took the plate to the sink and washed it with grace.

"Maybe he can teach you." Alice mused. "Now come on, we have lots of shopping to do." Alice spoke as she practically pulled Eva through the house. Before she knew it they were in the garage that was full of shiny new cars. "I think we will take the Escalade. It has more room for shopping bags." Alice spoke as she pulled Eva along to the end of the Garage. Jasper was following behind casually just happy to go along with Alice's plans. He grabbed the keys off the wall and clicked the button to unlock it. Alice pulled Eva all the way to the back door and pause. "It's okay, Jasper is a wonderful driver and we have super fast reflexes. You are completely safe." She offered before opening the door for her. Cautiously, Eva climbed into the back seat and sat in the middle seat before buckling up. She could feel the fear welling up inside and tried to push them back down.

The drive was long but uneventful. Eva learned she was very indecisive when decorating her room. In the end they went with a Parisian theme to try and give her a familiar feeling of being back home. The day wore on and it was a blur of many stores and lots of things. It seemed they picked up items at every store they walked in. Eva wasn't used to spending this exorbitant amount of money. She didn't come from a family with so much money that they threw it around like it was nothing. It made her a little uncomfortable. 

Before she knew it, they were on their way back to her new home. The drive was silent. Once home, Alice and Jasper unloaded everything while Eva meandered into the house. Her nose picked up the smell of pasta wafting in from the kitchen. She followed her nose to find Edward and Esme in the kitchen. Esme was making pasta and Edward was tossing a fresh salad. "Oh Eva we made you dinner." Esme proclaimed when she noticed Eva standing there. The girl was in awe of how much they were doing to make her feel welcome here. 

"Oh Edward, while I have you here. Would you mind teaching me to play the piano? I always wanted to learn." She inquired.

"Sure." He offered with a smile. "We can start that tomorrow if you like." He offered furthered. 

Eva smiled. "I would like that." This place was finally starting to feel like a home. Like she was part of the family. She was finally starting to feel some what happy. Maybe this whole arrangement was going to work off after all.


	3. The End of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is coming to an end and the start of school for Eva is looming.

As the weeks wore on, Eva grew more comfortable in her own home. But summer was coming to an end. Soon she would have to return to school. While her physical ailments were long gone, she still had some issues inside. Still she struggled with being in cars. Carlisle had put her on anti anxiety medicine to try to qualm those fears. But one thing that always calmed her down was music. Edward had taken the time to load a new Iphone for her with many different songs he thought she would like. In turn she added more. So then when she would get anxious she would just pop her earbuds in and chase the fears away with music. Edward had also spent the summer teaching her the piano. And while she was picking it up quickly, she was no virtuoso. But the violin she knew. And some nights the two of them would have mini concerts for the family playing together. Edward had definitely taken her under his wing as the protective big brother. They grew close as siblings and it made the transitions easier for her. That was why it was easy for her to say yes when Esme and Carlisle offered to legally adopt her. It already seemed like they were a family and it was almost natural to fall into place. Sure it was a little odd living with people that was stronger, faster, more attuned to senses, and never slept. But they made it feel normal.

The week before school started they Esme took her to the local high school to get her registered and get her schedule. After she took her to get her supplies. It was nice to go shopping with Esme. She moved a lot slower than Alice and was a lot more soft spoken. More Eva's speed. "Do you like it here?" She asked while they were walking about in Port Angeles.

Eva smiled as a slight blush crept on her cheeks. "Oh most definitely. I couldn't ask for a more gracious and kind family to take me in. I owe Edward and Carlisle my life." Even though she couldn't remember everything, what she could recall mixed with what she was told painted a big picture. Had they not found her when they had, she could have been dead.

"I'm glad you enjoy it here. It's nice to have a young vibrant teenager in our house again. It changes things up." She smiled. Everyone had begun to loosen up around the house. It was a nice change of things. In Italy she was an only child. Now she had 5 siblings and was by far the youngest. "By chance do you know what you would like to do for your birthday?" Esme added out of no where.

Eva had to think about it. "Honestly, I hadn't thought about it. But I don't want anyone to go through the trouble of anything big. I would be happy just staying at home and relaxing." She offered in response.

"Have you met Alice? Small isn't in her vocabulary. Besides, we don't sleep so it gives us something to do." Esme smiled. She had such a warm and inviting smile. Everything about her features screamed mom.

"Anything is fine, really, don't go to a lot of trouble." Eva liked things simple and low key. She didn't like being the center of attention. The fact that her birthday was coming up was something she dreaded. She didn't like parties. And it forced her to be front and center of all the attention and she didn't like the spotlight.

Esme offered a smile to the young girl. "You only turn seventeen once. Just try and keep an open mind and let the kids do their thing. This is the kind of stuff they enjoy." Esme was always so wise with her words, and oh so kind. She kind of reminded her of her own mom that had died in the car that almost claimed her own life.

"Okay." Eva smiled back. She just hoped she wouldn't regret agreeing to this.

"We will keep that in mind" Esme smiled sweetly.

 

A couple of days later Eva woke up to a room full of balloons. She couldn't even see her ceiling through them. a big happy birthday banner was attached to the wall over her door. Groggily, she wiped at her eyes hoping it was all just a dream, but sure enough balloons every shade of pink and purple littered her room with streamers and ribbons hanging from each one. Hanging over her closet door was a garment bag with a really pretty dress in it. This had Alice written all over it. Carefully she put on the dress that was fitted at the top and cascaded off her hips. It was mid thigh length so she could move pretty easily. Looking about she found the matching shoes. The heels were a little intimidating but she was sure she could manage. She quickly ran a brush through her hair. For the first time in weeks her hair didn't hang limply down her back. In it's place was cute little ringlet curls.

After taking a deep breath, Eva moved out of the door. Everything looked normal as she walked down the stairs, the skirt of her dress swooshing around her. "Hello?" Eva called out hoping there was actually someone there. Edward popped around the corner from the dining room with a smile. "We're in here." He spoke before moving to escort her in. Once around the corner she was in awe. From the ceiling was beautiful twinkling lights gleaming through cloths in shades of pink and lilac. The table was decorated with beautiful embroidered tablecloths. The whole room looked like it was in a Tuscan villa. She was so enthralled a tear welled up in her eye. You did this for me?" SHe asked in awe. No one had ever done something like this.

"We wanted to make you feel like you were back home. We made some fettunta, panzanella, pasta fagioli, tagliatelle al tartufo, pappardelle alla lepre, bistecca alla fiorentina, and schiacciata alla fiorentina with gelato al tartufo." Rosalie Offered. Eva felt like she could cry. This whole thing was very touching.

"Thank you oh so much. This means a lot to me." She offered looking at everything in the room.

"We also have arranged for a trip out to Tuscany if you would like to go." Carlisle offered.

Eva looked at him with a smile. "Can we all go? I don't want to go alone." She asked. Going alone to Italy would just be a sad venture for her at this point. She had gotten so used to being surrounded by all these wonderful people that was in her life.

"Of course sweetie. Anything you want." Esme reassured her with a smile.

"Can we eat?" Eva smiled as she eyes all the food on the table. She could already picture how everything would taste.

"Well you can." Emmett quipped while Jasper sort of chuckled. Eva couldn't help but smile with a light blush. It was easy to forget they weren't like her. They treated her just like one of them. Like she was legitimately part of the family. Sure, Carlisle and Esme legally adopted her, but that was just a piece of paper. This was a feeling. The feeling of a house being your home. Of the people you live with being your family. A sense of being where you belong.

Eva sat down at one of the chairs at the table. There was candles lighting each inch of the table so the only light in the room was twinkling lights and candles. Everyone else took places around the table. She was passed different items that she in turn placed on her plate and in a bowl. "This is so amazing. Thank you." Eva offered between bites of delicious food. She had a little of everything and it was so perfectly made. It all reminded her of being back in Italy. The fact that they would go to these lengths to make her feel at home was not lost on her. She just wished she could return the favor. "I could never thank you enough for everything. You do so much for me and I have nothing to give in return." Eva added.

"That isn't true. We love hearing you play the instruments. The way your face lights up is worth all the trouble we go through to keep you alive." Edward joked. "And I don't know if you knew this, but you do have a pleasant singing voice. We can hear you in the shower." He added causing Eva to blush.

"I can play for you today if you like. It's the least I could do for all this generosity." She offered.

"No, today is your day. Just relax and enjoy yourself." Alice insisted.

But Eva wasn't sure. Back home in Italy it was the birthday host that threw the party. Not the guests. She had to do something. And she did love playing music. It reminded her of the music she had been practicing.  "I do want to share something I've been working on."  She looked over at Edward.  He had helped her with her song.  Something he hoped would help her with her grief.  "Can I share it with you?"  She asked giving her best puppy eye look.

Of course you can."  Carlisle smiled.  Eva smiled even though she was nervous.  She had never shared something like this with anyone.  Edward must have known how nervous she was because he sat at the piano with her, ready to help her play if she needed.  Everyone else settled in either sitting on furniture or standing.  She took a deep breath before starting the first notes of her [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WO1zD86F9LE).  She felt better singing it out and playing.  She was even surprised Edward didn't have to step in.  She did have to wipe away a tear at the end.  

Esme surprised her when she moved over to her and wrapped her arms around her.  "That was beautiful."  Eva just let her melt into her arms.  Even though she was cold like ice, the whole gesture was warm and loving.  This was one reason why she wasn't laden with grief over her parents.  Carlisle, Esme and all her new siblings made it so easy for her to transition into this life with them.  They were so accommodating.  It was nice.

"Thank you."  Eva offered with a sweet smile.  


	4. New School=New Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school brings new challenges for Eva and the Cullens.

It had finally come.  The first day of school.  Eva was anxious.  This was a new school in a new country with people that didn't know her or where she came from.  How would the day even turn out?  Carefully, she made her choice of outfit. She kept her make up light and natural and took care to make her curls neat.  Eva didn't want to risk standing out.  She just wanted to blend in.  Maybe if she didn't draw much attention to herself then she wouldn't get into trouble.  

Down the stairs, Eva smelled the scent of bacon and eggs.  Following her nose, she found Esme at the stove.  "There is orange juice on the counter.  Breakfast is almost ready."  She smiled her warm motherly smile.  

"Oh thank you.  You don't have to do that every day.  I can just grab some fruit or something."  She didn't want to be a burden.  It was bad enough they took so much care of her.  The didn't eat and yet they made her food when she could do it on her own.  

"It's alright, I don't mind."  Esme offered with a smile.  "Oh when you're done, Edward said he would drive you to school."  

"Okay.  Silver Volvo?"  She asked as she took a bite of bacon.  Esme nodded with a smile as she busied herself with the dishes.  Eva took a few more bite and handed her plate over.  "Thank you for breakfast.  I don't want to be late."  She smiled as she slung her back pack over her shoulder.

"Have a good day." Esme called after her as she walked to the garage.  Edward was already waiting for her, leaning against his car.  

"You ready?"  HE asked with a smile.  Eva nodded sheepishly and got in the front seat.  "Good then lets go."  He climbed in the drivers seat and turned the car on.  The familiar hum of the engine was drowned out by the sound of classical music through the speakers.  "Just relax.  If you need anything today just give me a call.  I can be there in a minute.  I'm staying in town today just in case."  He offered.  

"Thanks but you don't need to. I can manage." Eva spoke softly. She didn't want to be a burden. And she didn't want the other kids to think she was weird. 

"It's fine, I'm going to be in town anyhow. I have a few things I need to do." He shrugged as the car flew down the road. Before she knew it, they were at the school. "Have a good day." Edward offered with an encouraging smile. 

"Bye." Eva smiled as she stepped out of the car. Once on campus she took a calming breath. There were kids all over walking around and having conversations. Nervously she played with the bottom of her shirt before stepping onto the sidewalk. From her back pocket, she fished out her schedule. The numbers and abbreviations were a little confusing. What was ALG2 and where was 15B? Eva found herself wandering around campus until she finally found where she needed to be. She cautiously walked in the door and found a seat somewhere in the middle. 

Much of the rest of the day continued like that. Well until lunchtime. The teachers had all introduced her as the new girl from Italy as if it was a big deal to come from another country. At lunch she felt like a lot of people were staring at her. She took her food and went to sit at a table alone. She had no friends and no one had been nice all day. Slowly she slid her phone from her pocket and dialed out a number. "Hey can you come get me, I want to go home." SHe whispered into the phone. Standing, she took her food and threw it in the trash before walking out the door and to the parking lot. There was the familiar silver Volvo her brother drove. Quickly she climbed in and shut the door. "Get me out of here please." SHe spoke quickly as she buckled her seat belt. SHe could feel a panic attack coming on and she quickly downed one of her anxiety pills. 

"Did you eat?" He asked her as he pulled out. She shook her head no as he made a turn. "Tell me about it." 

"The other kids don't like me. I'm different. I can't find anything there. I don't want to go back." She spoke quickly as a tear escaped down her cheek. He reached over and brushed her tear away. 

"You can't just give up because of one bad day. You can't run from all your problems." He spoke as he drove. Soon they found themselves outside one of the few restaurants in Forks. "You need to eat. It will help." He said before getting out of the vehicle. She sat for a minute while she wiped the tears from her face. By the time she reached to open the door, he had it open for her. 

She followed him through the door and sat down while he went and got her something to eat. When he came back she picked around her food. "I just don't know if I can go back. I'm an outsider. Some kid called me a Cullen freak. I don't even know what that means." She spoke as she ate a french fry. "Can I just stay home? I can try to test out. Maybe I can pass and just be done with high school."

Edward shook his head. "You wouldn't pass. You have 2 years of school left and while I am confident in the fact that you are smart, I know there is a lot you haven't learned yet." 

"Then Esme can teach me. She always says I give her more to do than sitting around all day. I can work hard and learn from home and then I will have more time to practice piano." Eva tried to reason. She legitimately didn't want to go back. 

"You can try to reason with me all you want. I don't think its a good idea. But I'm not who you need to convince. You need to talk to Esme and Carlisle about it. In the end they are your parents and they have the choice on it." Edward was completely against this and Eva didn't know why. She could make it work.

Edward kept Eva busy and out of the house until nearly 4 in the afternoon. She got increasingly anxious the closer to home they got. What was she going to tell them? She hated school and wanted to quit? "You could just go back to school tomorrow and push through it." Edward offered.

"What?" She asked confused. 

"Instead of being worried about what to say, just push through and try again." He clarified as he put the car into park in the garage. 

Eva shook her head. "I just can't. School here is so different than back in Italy. The people here are not nice." She felt at a loss of anything else to say. How was she supposed to say it all and not look crazy. 

"Then tell them you don't want to go back and would like to be home schooled." Edward said simply before getting out of the car. He seemed a little mopey today. Eva grabbed her bag and got out of the car. 

Once inside she found Esme and Carlisle in the study. "Can I talk to you about something?" She asked sheepishly.

"Of course you can." Esme offered a smile. She was always smiling. Eva thought Esme was incapable of sadness. At least that was what it seemed. 

"I don't want to go back to school." She spoke frankly, getting right to the point.

Carlisle looked at her for a minute waiting for her to add more. And when Eva stood silent he urged her on. "Can I ask why?"

"The other students are not nice. They called me a Cullen freak today and no one would help me find my way." She started as she stared at her shoes. But then she looked up at them her eyes watery. "I miss school in Italy. It's so different. And I miss my parents and I don't want to go back. Can I just stay here?" She asked almost in complete tears. 

They both stared at her dumbfounded at the revelation. But then Esme moved to give Eva a hug. "Of course you can. I was just telling Carlisle I wanted to have a new daytime project with you in school. I can teach you. I'm sure everyone would be happy to help." She offered. 

"If this is something you are serious about we will support you. But I won't let you quit entirely. You still need to do all of your studies." Carlisle added. "I will contact the school tomorrow."

"Thank you." Eva almost whispered the words. 

"I knew it seemes a little fast for you to be in school after everything. You weren't ready. You are still adjusting and that is perfectly fine." Esme reassured Eva. 

"Edward seemed upset by it though." Eva spoke looking up at Esme.

She brushed back a piece of Eva's hair with a smile. "It's only because he doesn't want you to quit. He's being a protective big brother. Don't pay it any mind. Why don't you go grab a snack and I will go think up a lesson plan for you." Esme gave Eva a sweet kiss on the forehead before Eva turned and walked from the door. She didn't think they would be so accomodating. Had her parents been alive still they would have made her stick it out. 'Giovani's don't quit." Her mom used to say. Well now she was a Cullen and while she didn't know what that meant yet, she was determined to find her way.


	5. Learning a new skill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward gets a strang request from Eva on something she wants to learn.

The days began blurring together. Not going to school made everything seem to blend together. Eva began having trouble telling what day of the week it was. She was getting stir crazy. Her History book was open in front of her and she was almost falling asleep sitting at her desk. Her hair fell into her face and she sighed before flinging it all up into a messy bun. "Ugh!" She exclaimed before slamming her book shut. This stuff wasn't what she wanted to be learning. She had been contemplating what she wanted to do for the longest time. And there was no time like the present to do it

Practically marching out of her room she walked down the stairs to find her brother playing the piano. "I want you to teach me to drive a car." Eva spoke as soon as she stopped in front of him. Hearing the words, Edwards fingers faltered on the keys loudly. 

"Sorry what?" He asked confused by her sudden outburst. This was not something he expected her to ask.

"I want you to teach me to drive a car." She repeated. She felt nervous. He could tell her no and that could be the end of it, but she hoped he said yes. 

"Why?" He asked. She could see the conflict in his eyes. She knew what it meant. He did too. This wasn't something to be taken lightly. 

"I've spent all this time afraid of being in a car just because of one thing that happened. I was never afraid before that." She paused trying to carefully form her words. "I don't want to be scared anymore. And the best way to get past it is to take it head on. I think if I learn to control a car the fear won't control me." She spoke her words the whole time her fingers played with the hem of her shirt. She was nervous, and scared. 

"Fine, I'll do it, but on one condition. You can't quit. You work through it and you give it your all. Okay?" He reasoned. 

Eva nodded. "Okay. When do we start?" She asked eager to begin. The sooner she started meant less time for her to back out. 

Edward thought for a moment. "We can practice in my car for now, but I want to acquire one for you. Something safe but fits your style." He offered her.

"Okay. Do I get a say in the choice?" She asked frankly. 

He nodded. "We will pick some options and let you pick from them. Does that sound fair?" He asked her. He seemed ever bit the big protective brother right then. But the conditions seemed fair. She nodded in agreement. "Then lets go." He spoke rising to his feet and leading her to the garage.

Eva followed willingly. She felt anxious, but kept herself in check. She could do this. It couldn't be that hard. Edward was silent all the way to the car. Once in the garage, he turned to her. "Let me get it out of the garage and then you are taking over." He spoke before pulling the car out effortlessly. 

Eva approached the driver side door as Edward exited the vehicle. "I will be with you every step of the way. If you need me to I can take over. Just pull over okay?" He asked her reassuringly. He was going out of his way to make her feel more comfortable with this. She nodded sheepishly and sat down into the driver seat. She was beyond nervous but she tried to not let it show. Carefully she slid the seat forward so she could touch the petals. She was about the same height of Alice so Edwards leg length and hers was completely different. "Make sure to check your mirrors and buckle up." Edward reminded her as he sent out a quick text message. 

Eva checked the mirrors and adjusted them so she could see. With her seat belt buckled she put the car into gear. "Slowly let the brake off and slowly press down on the gas." She nodded but the car jerked forward before she completely applied the brake. 

"I don't know if I can do this." She spoke softly as she tried to calm her breathing.

"You can do this. You should at least try. Just don't press so hard on the gas to start with. You don't slam down on the pedals. Lightly press further until you reach the speed you want." He advised. She nodded and tried again. This time it was a lot smoother. "Follow the drive towards the road. Go slowly though. Everyone is home but I don't want you to hit a tree." She nodded and focused on the road. Her speed didn't get above 15 mph, so it was a slow progress but she made it to the highway. "You okay? You want to keep going?" He inquired. When she nodded he smiled. "Always look both ways before pulling out on a street. Make sure no cars are coming then take a right."

Eva followed his instructions well. Soon she found herself in Forks. He directed her all the way to Jitterbugs ice cream parlor. "Ease into that spot there and turn the car off." She did what he said and sat for a minute. "You did good. How did it feel?" He asked looking over at her. 

"It was scary, but I finally feel like I can control a part of my life. I want to keep going." She spoke looking up at him. 

"First ice cream." He smiled before exiting the passenger seat. She followed willingly and sat in a chair. Edward ordered her favorite and brought it to her. He was an amazing big brother. Eva didn't know why he put up with her and all her quirks. She sat in silence as she took bites of her ice cream. When it was done, Edward took the thrash to dispose of it. "You ready to drive home?" He asked with a smile. 

"Yeah." SHe smiled and took the keys from him. The drive back went a lot like the drive there. She stayed 5 miles under the speed limit being extra cautious. But when she pulled up to the house everyone was outside. She stopped 15 feet away from where they all stood with different expressions on their faces. 

"It's about time you learned to drive." Emmett quipped with a laugh. "I'm surprised Edward let you drive his car. He's protective over that thing." He added with a smirk.

Edward chuckled a bit. "Only because you can't drive." He quipped back. 

Esme and Carlisle snuck over to her side. "I'm so proud of you." Esme smiled warming all of her features. 

"I have a few cars picked out for you, if you want to choose your own." Carlisle spoke to Eva as the rest of her siblings held their own conversation. 

Carlisle pulled his phone out and showed her a few different pictures of various types of cars. "I like that orange one. But does it come in a different color?" He clicked the picture of the car and flipped through the different colors. "I like the blue and the dark grey." She spoke looking up at him. 

"I can have the grey one here tomorrow." He offered with a smile. 

Eva smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you dad." She spoke with a smile before returning to her siblings. They were all in a circle talking about baseball. 

"What did you go with?" Edward asked her knowing she would know what he was talking about. 

"Dark metallic grey Subaru Crosstrek." She offered with a smile. "It looks cute." She added. She knew nothing about cars but the fact that Carlisle was willing to put her in one said enough. They were big into her safety. 

"Sweet so you can take it with you to go play baseball tomorrow." Emmett smiled. 

Eva chewed softly on her bottom lip. "I'm not really sure I know how to play." She offered softly. 

You don't have to play. You can watch." Alice offered in her usual upbeat tone. "There is a thunderstorm coming tomorrow. It's a great time to play." She added. 

Eva chewed a little harder on her lip until it slightly hurt. "I'm not sure I follow. Why in a thunder storm?" She asked. She wasn't sure about this. She didn't much like the rain and Thunder had always frightened her. 

"Don't worry so much. It will be okay. You will like it." Edward offered a reassuring smile. He was such a good brother to her. Always gentle and kind. She had always wished for a sibling before the Cullens took her in. And now she had this whole modge podge group of people that was her entire support system. And they supported her and guided her in the right direction. They were wise and patient. 

 

Just as they predicted, the day was dreary and wet. Eva didn't even want to get out of bed until she heard the tow truck outside. Quickly she threw on some jeans and a hoodie and raced down the stairs to see. Out front being unloaded from the truck was her new car. Carlisle was out with the driver overseeing the delivery. Eva was practically bouncing on her feet in excitement. For someone who was scared of cars a week before, she was eager to try it out. After signing the papers, Carlisle tossed her the keys to the car. "You can't drive alone until you get your license. Edward says you are ready, so he is going to take you in a couple of hours." He warned her. She nodded and hopped in the car to look at all the little features. It was so high tech and sleek inside. She absolutely loved it. 

"Thank you so much. I love it." She bounded to Carlisle and gave him a hug before racing up the stairs to get ready to leave. It didn't take her long to get ready. And by the time she was done, Edward was outside her door waiting.

"Do you have your keys?" He asked. She held them up with a big smile on her face. "Then let's go. You're driving." He spoke leading her down to the car. She hopped into the driver seat. She played with all the settings until she was satisfied before she pulled out of the drive. The testing facility was close to the high school. She passed by while students milled about with their umbrellas and galoshes. She thought she got the better end of the deal. 

She was nervous when she took the test, but she passed it all relatively easily. The whole process took roughly 2-3 hours. Edward treated her to lunch in celebration. It was such a freeing feeling to have her license saying she could go anywhere on her own. It was freedom. She felt like she was floating on the clouds. She accomplished a feat that she hadn't thought a possibility a few months before. 

There was two 4x4 vehicles pulled out of the garage when they pulled up. She parked her car next to them and smiled. "I passed." She exclaimed happily. She was so proud of herself. Alice handed her an umbrella and rain boots. She slit the boots on and put her flats in the back seat. "Lead the way and I'll follow behind." She spoke as Emmett and Jasper hopped into a large Jeep. Carlisle and Esme climbed into the Hummer with Rosalie, as Alice joined the boys. Edward stayed with Eva making sure she didn't get lost.

The road way was an unpaved path through the woods. The rough terrain was a real test for her new car. The drove a mile or two further into the woods until the path opened up on a large field. Already the Jeep and Hummer was parking off to the side. She followed along and parked there too. "So what now?" Eva asked as she joined the group closer to the middle of the field. 

"Baseball." Emmett spoke with a smile as he slung a bat over his shoulder. 

"How did the car handle?" Carlisle asked as he looked over at her while her siblings busied themselves with picking teams and heckling each other. 

Eva smiled. "It was great. There were a couple mud puddles I thought I might get stuck, but it pulled through beautifully. I feel safe in it, thank you." She offered with a smile. Looking over at her car, she could see the carnage of the road. There was mud caked over almost every inch. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cringe. But knowing it could withstand the elements was good.

"Eva you playing or watching?" Emmett called out bringing her back to reality. 

"Watching, definitely." She offered in response. She moved over to an off the side position so as not to get in the way. Watching the game was interesting. Everyone was so fast it was hard to keep up. Before she knew it the sky was getting dark and the rain came harder. A flash of light pierced the sky with a loud crash of thunder. Eva jumped at the sound her whole body getting chills. She didn't like storms like this. They had always scared her even as a child. Another flash lit up the sky and Eva was ready to go. Edward knew she was frightened of storms, and seeing the lightening and the look on her face, he rushed to her side. "Can we go?" She asked him obviously shaken. 

"Do you want to drive or me?" He asked her as they walked back towards the vehicles. A lightening bolt came down and struck a tree nearby. The whole game came to a halt as they watched the tree smolder. "I'm driving give me the keys." He said before she tossed them to her brother and got into the car. Edward drove very fast down the wooded path. Behind her was headlights from one of the other vehicles. Everyone had called it a night and was heading home. The storm was getting worse than they thought it would. The Crosstrek took the road like a champ. It was definitely a bumpy muddy ride back to the house. Edward drove the car right into the garage where they were safe from the elements. "Are you okay?" He asked turning to her in the seat. She nodded softly. "Are you hungry?" He inquired further. She had to think about it. The adrenaline of the day was wearing off and she just felt drained. 

"I want to go to bed." She muttered softly. 

"Let's get you in bed." He offered before coming around the car and opening the door. She stepped out of the car but her legs faltered and she fell into him. In one motion Edward swung her up into his arms and carried her in. He took her all the way up to her room and placed her on the bed. Alice came in behind him and waited by the door. "Can you help her get in pajamas. She needs sleep." Alice nodded and disappeared into the closet. Edward gave Eva a soft kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well." He spoke before walking out.


	6. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens face off with mother nature as they just try to get out alive.

Eva wasn't asleep for long before the storm woke her. Loud crashes of thunder rattled the windows so hard that she feared they would break. Quickly she pulled on her housecoat and slippers and bolted from her room. The whole house was dark. She tried flipping the switch but nothing turned on. The electricity must have gone out. Somewhere down stairs she could hear voices. The room hall was only illuminated with each flash of lightening. With one hand on the rail, Eva slowly moved down the stairs. She almost missed a step but her hands stayed firm on the rail protecting her from falling. "Hello?" She called out hoping someone would find her. The idea of feeling her way through the house in the dark didn't appeal to her. Another loud crash of thunder caused her to jump. 

There was another bright flash of light and an immediate crack after it. Just as she let out a breath, a tree came crashing down on the house. She ducked with a scream before arms was around her, their body shielding her from the glass. Cold hands rose her off her feet and cradled her in their arms. She couldn't tell in the dark who it was. They effortlessly carried her as they leapt over the tree that now sat in the middle of the living room. In the kitchen, the voices were louder. "A tree came through the living room."Eva recognized the voice of Emmett. "I assume that isn't supposed to be there." He joked before placing her on the counter. Soon Carlisle's familiar physician's touch was on her arm as he examined her for injuries. 

"Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked as he looked her over. She assumed they could all see in the dark. Her eyes were starting to adjust but she could only make out shapes and shadows. 

With a soft shake of her head, Eva responded. "No, I don't think so. Emmett was there just in time." 

"I was still upstairs when I heard you fumbling down the stairs. I was sure you were going to fall." He chuckled. "So naturally I came down to play the hero." 

"We can't stay here tonight. This storm is growing more intense and there is no telling how many more trees will fall." She recognized Edward's voice. "I'm not sure if the cabin will be safe either." 

"Where would we go? There isn't many places that is safe from trees out here. And Driving won't be safe either. There could be trees down on the roads." Rosalie offered in her normal sullen tone. 

"The hospital maybe, but we would have to get there." Carlisle spoke.

Jasper walked in holding a lantern. The light was bright and she could see everyone more clearly as they stood around the room. "The weather station said there is a chance of tornado with this storm. Maybe we should ride it out here?" He offered as Alice stood next to him.

"Alice, have you seen anything yet?" Edward asked looking at his sister. 

"She blinked a couple of times before shaking her head. "I haven't, but it may be possible still." Her answer wasn't much relief. 

"There is a tree in the living room and a whole wall of glass. Where would we go?" Eva asked softly. She was genuinely concerned about this whole situation. 

"We have a basement. No one really uses it." Esme offered as she moved to lean against the counter. 

"Hey, I use it. It's my man cave." Emmett quipped crossing his arms. 

"No one cares about your man cave. This storm is getting worse and it isn't safe to stay here. Carlisle, should we chance the hospital or basement." Edward had a slight attitude to his voice. Eva hadn't heard him so rough. 

"The hospital may not be a good idea for some in our group. With this storm it's likely to have a lot of hurt and scared people. I'm surprised I haven't gotten an emergency call. But if I need to go I can take Eva. It will be safer there for her." He offered in return. 

"You, Edward, Eva, and Esme should go to the hospital. The four of us can stay." Alice offered as a solution. Edward looked to Carlisle who then looked at Esme. 

"Can you four stay safe and hold things down here?" He asked looking at each of his adopted kids.

"Oh yeah it will be fun. When the house catches fire we will roast marshmallows." Emmett joked.

"It will be fine, we have this." Jasper said in his normal gruff voice. 

"Okay, let's go, but we take the Jeep. It's more equipped for these conditions." Carlisle offered as he put his hand on the small of Eva's back to lead her through to the garage. Emmett and Edward were already there putting the hard top on the Jeep to protect them from the elements. "Be careful." He warned Emmett as everyone climbed into the vehicle. 

Edward slid into the back with Eva and helped her buckle her seat belt after seeing her hands shaking. "It's okay. You are perfectly safe with us." He offered her a reassuring smile. 

 

The drive was scary. They had to go off road several times around fallen trees and limbs. But slowly they made it to the hospital. There was people all over the place in various stage of injury. Eva hugged her arms around her torso as they moved into the back area of the emergency room. Outside sirens began to wail. Eva jumped a little at the sound. "Take Eva to the basement. Esme can you help me get everyone out of the emergency room?" Carlisle was very calm even though it seemed like the world was imploding. 

Edward nodded and started to usher her down the hall. Everything was loud and chaotic. Edward grabbed her hand to ensure they weren't separated. They exited the hall through a stairwell door. They didn't stop until they hit the landing on the bottom. Edward pushed the door open and pulled her through. Continuing past several doors Edward finally stopped and opened one, pulling her inside. "I hope the dead doesn't bother you." He smirked as she looked around. They were in the morgue. "No one will come in here and the walls are steel. This is the safest place to be." He offered her.

"Will they be alright up there?" Eva asked softly.

"Carlisle and Esme? They will be fine. No one is dying today. Vampires are pretty resilient. There isn't much that would do us in." He walked over to one of the tables and sat down on top. "Stop worrying. Everyone is going to be fine. Chances are there isn't a tornado. They are just being cautious."

But Eva couldn't stop worrying. This was her family. She lost one already, she couldn't lose another. "What are the chances?"

"Of a tornado? Slim. Washington state doesn't get many. On average 2.5 a year and usually small ones. Enough to knock over a trailer or Rv, but not enough to really be a danger, as long as you are inside." But knowing the odds didn't give her much solace. She was still worried. Edward hopped down and cupped her face in his cold hands. "Everyone will be fine Eva. It's alright."

She nodded and furrowed her brows. "If you weren't so worried then why did you take me to the most fortified room in the hospital?" 

"Because even if I am sure it isn't going to happen, I still want you safe. And if it means taking unnecessary precautions, then so be it." From his pocket, Edward's phone vibrated. He fished it out with one hand and answered it. Eva couldn't hear the conversation but the tones sounded dire. "Okay, keep me posted." He spoke before hanging up. 

"What is it?" Eva asked worriedly.

There was a very small tornado out near La Push. It fizzled out before it hit town. But another tree fell on the house. It took out most of the bedrooms. The contractor will be out tomorrow if the storm lets up." Eva's heart rate spiked as she listened to the news. 

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, everyone is fine. They were in the basement playing table soccer when it hit." She nodded as Edward searched the drawers. "I'll be right back okay?" He spoke before disappearing out of the door. Eva moved about the room as she waited. She was shivering as she noticed just how cold it was. She hadn't noticed before. Edwaard reappeared holding a couple of blankets and pillows. I found these. You need to rest." Eva nodded as he pulled her to him and picked her up. Moving through the room he sat on the floor in the back corner. He cradled her against her and wrapped her in the blankets, placing the pillow between her head and his shoulder. "Go to sleep. When you wake it will all be over." He offered before she closed her eyes.


	7. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the storm hit Forks hard, The Cullens start to assess the damages.

Eva awoke to the sound of footsteps then hushed voices. She could feel the vibration of Edward's throat with the words he was speaking. She grumbled a little and hid her face in his chest from the bright fluorescent lights. "Jasper said the damages seem extensive. We can't stay in the house tonight?" Carlisle spoke addressing Edward. 

"Is the cottage intact?" He asked.

"We don't know. No one has gone to check it." Esme piped in. 

"If its still standing we can stay there until the house is fixed. Eva needs a bed to sleep in and a roof over her head." Edward sighed. 

"Have you been there since..." Esme trailed off. She knew he would know what she was talking about.

"No, I haven't had a reason to. But we can't stay in our cars. Wait is the garage damaged?" He asked looking up at Carlisle. 

"From what I heard, the second tree that fell had branches that bent doors, but the cars should be okay." Edward nodded. 

"Can we go home?" Eva grumbled. 

Edward chuckled a little. "Yeah, we can go, but I can't guarantee what we are going back to." He warned.

"I've been through worse."

 

The drive back was silent. Eva watched out the window at all the carnage from the storm. People were milling about surveying homes and businesses. It was sad to see the shape of some of the places. There were already crews trying to cut up the trees that had fallen in the street. A few times they stopped so that Edward and Carlisle could help speed the process up. By the time they made it back to their drive it was about lunch time.

Once the house was in view, Eva could see just how bad the storms had been. Two large trees had toppled onto the house, and a smaller one had fallen close to the front door. Emmett and Jasper were carrying the garage doors out of the way after they had ripped them off. Carlisle brought the Jeep to a stop close to where Alice and Rosalie stood. "How bad did we get hit?" Edward asked as they hopped out of the car. Eva couldn't take her eyes away. The two trees were laying in a cross shape on the house. The one on the bottom had almost fell right on top of her. 

"The tree on the bottom took out most of the living room, the study and the overlook upstairs. The other one took out all of the bedrooms. Had the first tree not been where it was then the garage would have taken a bigger hit." Jasper explained. "We had to shut the water off when the plumbing burst in the kitchen from the pressure and there is water standing in the garage and basement. So basically a big loss." Eva never realized Jasper knew so much about architecture. 

"We might as well tear it down and start fresh." Emmett added in.

"How long would something like that take?" Esme asked concerned. 

"I talked to the contractor this morning, he said if we called it a loss and scrapped everything he can have us a new floor plan in a couple of days and pending approval he could start on it in a couple of weeks. He said it may not be done for a couple of months though." Alice answered. 

"We might as well do it ourselves, it's not like we sleep and we could get it done a lot quicker." Emmett quipped as he crossed his arms. 

"It's not off the table. We need to make a decision sooner rather than later." Carlisle sighed. He looked over at the damage. "Can we get a general floor plan drawn up today?"

"I can get something drawn up if I have help." Esme offered. "It will give us an opportunity to reconfigure the layout and customize rooms." 

"Okay. Lets get the cars out and go from there. Edward, do you want to run up to the cabin and see what condition its in. We should stay there tonight." Carlisle spoke as he looked over at Edward. 

"Alright, Eva come on." He said before grabbing her hand and pulling her along. "Take your car and follow me. Alright?" Eva nodded and walked over to her still muddy Subaru. She pulled it out carefully and waited on Edward. Soon the Volvo was out and driving across the lot. She followed him easily with him taking it slow for her. They drove deeper into the woods until they reached a small clearing with the cutest little cottage in the middle. Edward got out of the car and did a quick check around the house. Eva stepped out of her car as Edward approached her. "No trees are down so that's a good sign. Should be fine on the inside. There is a bed and a shower in the master bedroom for you to use tonight." He offered as they went through the front door. The place smelled musty and there was dust everywhere.

"Let's open the windows. Is there anything to clean with?" Eva asked Edward. Before she could think about it, he was in the kitchen placing various bottled on the counter. "Okay, I will start wiping everything down, you open windows." She basically was ordering him around and he took it with a smile. She started in the living room and dusted every surface she could see. Then she moved to the bedrooms. When that was done she grabbed all the linens and towels and put them on to wash. Edward by that time had finished opening windows and started busying himself with vacuuming the floors. "We make a good team." She joked, coming back into the room. 

Outside the sounds of other vehicles pulled closer to the cottage. "We have company." Edward gave a half smile. Something was eating at him and Eva couldn't figure out what it was. Moving through the small house, Eva happened across a picture of Edward and who she assumed was Bella on their wedding day. She was studying the picture when Edward walked in and found her. "She died a few months after that. She ended up pregnant and it killed her." He offered a short explanation. "This was our house together. We had a baby room set up in the next room, but when they died I trashed all of it. Now it's empty." The explanation was sad, and Eva felt sorry that he went through it all. "But that was five years ago and I need to move on." He spoke before taking the picture and putting it in the desk drawer. 

Moving back in the living room, everyone was milling about. Esme was sketching a floor plan with Alice over her helping plan out rooms. When Alice noticed Eva pulled her over to where they were huddled. "Eva, do you want your room in the front or back of the house? And how big do you want it. How about the closet?" She rapid fired questions before Eva could even answer. 

"Alice your overwhelming the poor girl." Jasper spoke as he leaned against a wall. 

"Oh sorry." Alice apologized.

"It's okay. Anywhere is fine, honestly I will be happy with anything you give me. I really don't need a lot to be happy." She offered in response. Eva was content with anything they gave her. "Although maybe not so many windows." She contemplated out loud. 

"I can work with that, Alice spoke before taking another pencil and adding on to the sketch. All Eva saw were boxes added to more boxes. She honestly didn't know how to read these things. Alice and Esme seemed engrossed in what was going on in front of them. Occasionally Jasper would pipe into it. Eva was quickly realizing that Alice and Esme were the decorators while Jasper was more engineer minded. It was interesting seeing the family dynamic coming together. Edward and Carlisle were in a corner of the kitchen having a very hushed conversation. While Emmett and Rosalie were outside. 

Edward walked over and Carlisle came to stand in the living room almost overseeing everything. "There is a crew coming out tomorrow to cut the trees up and get them out of the way. From there we are going to see what can or can't be salvaged and then the next day they are demolishing the house. Carlisle and I are thinking it may be a good idea to take you to see our cousins in Denali, just until everything is done and ready." Edward was speaking directly to Eva, but Esme looked up from where she was sketching.

"Have you called to see if it was alright? Is that a good idea. She would be so far away, if something happened..." Esme trailed off but Carlisle was at her side in an instant.

"Edward would go with her. They can take her car up and they have credit cards to buy necessary items. We can call them tonight to make sure they will be there." Esme nodded taking that answer in. She seemed more okay with the idea if everything was planned out.

"I kind of want to see what we can save before I go." Eva wasn't sure if there was anything she could save from her room. It was on the room next to the corner of the house right where the tree fell. 

"It might not be a stable area for you to go in. There is glass everywhere and a general mess." Jasper offered his opinion. 

"I want to at least try. I'm not a china doll, I can do things. You don't have to coddle me." But she could see it in their eyes. Just months before Carlisle and Edward had pulled her out of a car half dead and healed her. But the injuries have since healed and she felt stronger than ever. "I will wear some boots and be careful. I know how to not get hurt." 

"I can take you into town to get some suitable boots, but you don't go in alone. Alright?"

"I can agree to that."

The next day Eva laced up her boots from the car as Edward drove towards the house. When they pulled up, she could see the crew trying to remove the trees. One crew was doing the cutting then there was another set of people that would remove the chunk of wood. Large machinery had left giant ruts in the yard as they traipsed through the mud. The whole family watched from a distance as the last of the logs came down. Eva followed the rest of the group as they approached the house. She could see the carnage the night had left. There was still about an inch or so of water still in the garage and into the kitchen. Her feet splashed with every step. Into the living room there was glass and wood everywhere. Everything in the room was damaged. Nothing could be salvaged. It was surreal to know that she had been standing in this very room when the tree had come crashing down. Seeing the damage made her throat almost close up. She could have been smashed and killed by that thing. 

"Ready to go upstairs?" Edward asked. She nodded and walked carefully with him up the. The hallway was cut in half by the first tree right where the gathering area had been upstairs. Instead she turned to the right to go down the hall to her and Edwards rooms. She took the door to the left and it opened into an open air room. There was no ceiling, the canopy on her bed was completely caved in. Everything was a mess. Carefully she walked to the other side of the room. She couldn't find anything to salvage. Gingerly, she picked up the remains of her violin. It was in pieces with just the strings holding it together. Dropping it to the ground, she sighed. 

"Can we go? When do we leave for Denali?" 

"I spoke with Tanya, they said we can come up when we were ready."

"Well I have nothing here that I can save, except maybe some clothes. It's not worth the trouble though."

"Do you want to leave today?"

"Yeah."

He nodded. "Let's go tell Carlisle and we can head out. I'll drive, we can get there faster."

They found Carlisle and Esme in the study, trying to find books that may be salvageable. There was a pile on the floor that were sopping wet and a couple of boxes for books they could save. "Anything salvageable?" Edward asked as they entered the room.

"Not much. Its so wet in here, and the tree crushed a lot." Carlisle didn't seem to happy, but he wasn't angry either. Maybe more frustrated and sad. 

"We are going to leave in a few minutes for Denali. I figure we can fly out of Seattle to Anchorage and then drive from there. We should be there tomorrow." Edward explained. Carlisle nodded with a sigh.

Esme moved from where she was and gave Eva a hug. "Be safe, and call when you get there. Alright?" She asked as the ever concerned mother.

Eva nodded. "I will." 

"Alice has a bag of clothes and necessities for you in the car. But you may need to go shopping for more while you are there. Make sure to take your card and a warm jacket. It stays in the forties and fifties in the day and colder at night." It was heart warming to see Esme fretting so much over this whole trip. 

"Esme, I'll take care of her. Don't worry." Edward smiled before putting his hand on Eva's arm. Eva followed Edward through the house, leaving back through the garage.

"Is it time to go already?" Alice asked as they came back in the yard. She was just closing the back of the car.

"Yeah, the plane is waiting at the airport for us." He explained. 

"Be safe and have good travels. There is a pair of flats in the car for you." Alice hugged Eva before backing away for her to get in the car.


	8. Denali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Eva arrive in Denali. Eva meets their cousins for the first time.

The trip to Denali was long, and somewhere between Anchorage and Denali, Eva fell asleep. It had been a crazy few days and she was so emotionally and physically exhausted. But she wasn't asleep for long before Edward nudged her awake. "Wake up sleepy head. We are here." Her eyes fluttered open as they pulled up to the house. There were 5 people standing out front waiting on them. Edward stopped the car and immediately got out and greeted them with a smile. Eva exited the car slowly as she watched their interaction.

"Edward tell me you didn't pick up another human?" One of the blonde girls joked.

"No Kate, this is my sister Eva. Carlisle and Esme adopted her from Italy." He explained. Eva stood there awkwardly waiting for this whole encounter to be over. SHe just wanted to find a bed and sleep, or at least hide. She wasn't a huge people person, and she didn't know these people at all.

"You know what the Volturi will say if they find out." Carmen warned.

"We know the risks. We don't plan on them finding out. I don't even now if the dogs know we have her. I'm sure they know we are back but they haven't come around." He explained. Eva didn't know who the Volturi was and what Edward was talking about dogs for, but it all seemed like a serious thing to them. We should go inside, I'm sure she is exhausted. It's been a crazy few days for us."

"Of course come on in. We have a room you can stay in Eva." Tanya smiled trying to be more inviting. Tanya led them inside and tried top show Eva where everything was after losing everyone else. Eva honestly couldn't remember where anything was. They ended upstairs outside a bedroom. "You can use this room. None of us sleep so the bed will finally have some use." She offered opening the door. Eva walked in and was in awe. The room was very extravagant, like you would see in a magazine. "Will this work?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"It's perfect thank you so much for having us." Eva offered in gratitude.

"It isn't any trouble. Its a shame about the house though." Tanya spoke looking at Edward. Eva sat down on the bed. "I'm going to go into town and go get some groceries. We never use the kitchen so it should be interesting to figure how everything works." She joked before walking away leaving Edward and Eva alone.

"Are you tired. You want me to stay?" He asked looking over at her from the door.

"I'll be okay, you don't have to stay. Go enjoy the company." She smiled.

"I'll just be downstairs if you need me." He spoke before walking out.

 

 

Eva felt like she had slept for days. Slowly she rose to a sitting position in the bed. "About time you woke up." Edwards voice came from the chair in the corner. Eva about jumped right out of her skin. "You slept for almost 48 hours. Carlisle was about to come up here to make sure you were not dying." Edward added as he moved from the chair to sit next to her on the bed. "Are you okay?" He asked really looking at her.

Eva brushed her hand through the front of her hair. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just so exhausted from everything that I needed to sleep it all off. Now I feel so much better."

He kept his eyes trained on her face, waiting to see if she was lying or not. "Okay, I guess I can take that answer. Come on lets get you some food." He grabbed her by the hand and led her through the house until she found herself standing in the kitchen. Edward moved around like it was a dance as he prepared something for her. Everything smelled so good and before she knew it a plate of food was set in front of her. "Eat. You need your energy." He urged.

She took a few bites and sighed in delight. It was so delicious. "I don't know what this is, but it is so good." She spoke with a mouth full of food. "Why do I need my energy?" She asked curious of his words.

"Well you need energy to live for one." He joked. "But really you need it for what you are doing today." He smirked.

"What am I doing today?"

"Kate, Carmen, and Tanya are taking you shopping for clothes and necessities. They know the area well. And besides shopping is more of a girl's thing. Maybe the four of you can get your nails done or something."

"Seriously?" Eva was used to Alice doing it all for her. She wasn't one to shop for clothes or shoes or get her nails and hair done. She rather stay home and play music or read a book.

"Yeah, they are waiting for you to go. So eat up." Eva quickly finished her food before Edward began dragging her back through the house. They ended up in the living room where the three women were waiting. :Here you go ladies she is all yours. Play nice." Edward smiled before pushing Eva towards them. She felt like a piece of meat being thrown to the wolves.

"Don't worry, this will be fun. We promise she will be in one piece when we get back." Kate smiled.

"I'll hold you to it." Edward said pointing at them as they left the room.

The girls looked her over for a second. "You need clothes and shoes for this climate. What you brought won't cut it here." Tanya spoke bluntly.

"I brought what Alice packed."

"Alice doesn't think utility, she thinks fashion. Here you have to brave more extreme weather patterns. Intense cold and snow." Tanya explained.

"I think you should get your hair done too." Kate spoke lifting a bit of her hair up and then dropping it.

"And nails are a given." Carmen piped in.

"Is this Extreme Makeover or something?" Eva asked confused.

"Let us have fun. It's been a long time since we have been able to actually take care of someone and let loose. Be a girl." Kate pouted.

"Fine, but we are not cutting my hair. I like it long." She spoke firmly as she twirled a strand around her finger.

"Deal." They said in unison.

 

 

Hours later Eva walked through the door with the three other girls following her. They were all talking and having a good time, but Eva was less than happy. It had been an all day excursion at the mall with the three of them and Eva felt like she was in sensory overload. Her make up and hair was done, which Eva admitted wasn't bad. Her nails were painted an deep red. The one thing she wasn't thrilled about was the clothes they had her wearing and the other bags of stuff they helped tote into her temporary room. Edward was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, waiting for her to return. When she walked in he about started laughing. "What did they do?" He chuckled looking at her.

"The better question is what didn't they do." She pouted throwing her bag on the bed. "I feel like a dress up doll."

"I know girls can be a little overwhelming. You think you would be used to it with Alice."

"Alice grows on you. Now picture three of her bombarding you from all sides. That is what I endured today, much to your amusement."

"Well I'm sorry. I hoped you would enjoy it."

"I would rather be here reading a book or playing music. You know that's not me." She reasoned.

"I promise you won't have to go through it again." He smiled.

"When can we go home?" She asked as she sat down on the bed.

"I talked to Carlisle while you were gone. Everything isn't quite ready yet. They have foundation and everything but they still need to put the walls up and insulation and furnish. He said it may take another week."

"Ugh!" Eva exclaimed. "I just want to go home."

"I know. It's hard being away for so long. That storm really ruined a lot of stuff. But soon we will be back and can get things back to normal." He came to the bed and started stroking her hair like he did trying to comfort her. "You know what, I think tomorrow we should go do something. Just you in me."

"Okay."

"Get some rest. I have plans." He kissed her forehead and left the room.

Eva took her time dressing down and taking off the make up. Being able to brush out her copper hair and clean up made her feel more human. 

 

 

Eva woke with a start.  Edward was pulling out some layered clothes from the dresser.  "Oh you're awake."  He laid some items across the bed.  Jeans, a long white shirt with a flannel over shirt, thick socks, and hat and gloves.  "You need to keep warm today alright?  Wear the down jacket."  He spoke before leaving her to dress.  She threw her hair into a messy bun and dressed fairly quickly.  She bounded down the stairs in her boots before finding Edward packing a back pack with water and snacks.  

"What is this all for?"

"You of course.  I can't let you starve in the wilderness."  He smiled at her.  She studied what he was putting in.  Granola bars, trail mix, different jerky, and lots and lots of water.

"Do you think I will eat all of this?"  She asked him a little confused.

"Well, I didn't know what you might want.  There is a couple of different sandwiches in the insulated bag in there too."

"Nice.  So what are we doing?"  She tried to get some information out of him.  

"It's a surprise."  He slung the backpack over his shoulder.

"Fine."  She muttered as she followed him out the door. 

They took the car over to the entrance of the Denali National Park.  He parked the car and led her to an atv rental place.  After giving them a credit card, he acquired two atvs.  "Yours is automatic, so you just give it gas to go and brake to stop.  Alright?"  He asked securing the backpack to the back of her atv.  "Just stay close to me.  We have these all day and I know the area.  This will be fun."  He spoke before putting a helmet on her head.  "And be careful.  If I bring you home with even a scratch Esme would kill me."  He gave one of his warm brotherly smile.  

"Lead the way."  SHe beamed brightly, hopping on the atv.  

She followed Edward every step of the way.  It was so much fun.  She hadn't had this much fun in a while.  It reminded her of being back in Italy and riding Vespas through the town.  Edward slowed ahead of her to go through a stream.  Eva followed the same way before speeding up through the trail.  She could see moose and other small woodland creatures.  But soon Edward slowed to a crawl.  He nodded ahead where there was a bear crossing the path.  Her heart rate went up as she realized exactly how dangerous this situation could be.  "Calm Eva, just let it pass.  It's just trying to get to the river to have lunch."  He offered at a whisper.  She nodded and waited.  Edward wouldn't put her in harms way.  He always protected her.  And she knew if the bear was to charge, Edward would stop it.  Soon the bear was out of sight and they were back on their way.  They stopped at a little pace on the bank of Savage River so she could drink some water and eat a sandwich.  "Having fun?"  He asked with a smile.

"Yeah.  Thank you for this."  

"You needed a break.  I've been there.  I know how it feels to just want to get away from it all.  Being out here, its peaceful."

Eva tilted her head back, the sun basking on her face as she smelled the fresh mountain air.  "I can't wait to be home though."

"Well, everyone has been working tirelessly through the night and day.  Jasper estimates if they continue at the pace they are going that it will be sooner.  If you want, we can leave tomorrow and stay at the cabin until it's ready."  He offered as a solution.  

Eva nodded.  "I would like that.  While being here in nature is great, I miss home.  I want to be back there where I feel safe.  I don't know these people and I feel so uncomfortable staying in this house with people, much less vampires, that I know.  And I know they are like you and don't feed on humans, but it doesn't change the fact of what they are."  She stopped, realizing her words may be hurting her brother.  A tear escaped her eye, feeling frustrated not knowing what else she could say.  "I love you and the family.  I appreciate what everyone did for me.  And I accept what you are.  But that is not what I want.  I don't want that life."  She explained.

He nodded. "I can understand that. This life isn't for everyone. Not everyone in our family would have chosen it on their own. I don't blame you for not wanting to be like us and it doesn't make you less of a person. But I am glad that you had the courage to tell me. I'll let Tanya know when we get back that we are leaving in the morning. Do you want to explore more or head back." He looked up at where the sun sat in the sky. "We can maybe stay out another hour before heading back to beat nightfall."

"I want to stay out just a bit longer. I'm really enjoying today. I like it out here in nature, with you. You don't judge me or make me feel like less than who I am. You are a great big brother." She offered with a smile.


	9. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning back from Denali, Eva tries to adjust to life after her revelation.

Edward and Eva left before the sun rose the next morning.  Instead of taking a plane, they decided to drive.  The scenery was better from a car versus high above the clouds in a plane.  They were able to spend some quality time alone.  Well between Eva sleeping.  She slept most of the trip back.  Edward kept driving through. What should have been a 48 hour trip was cut down to 34 hours.  He bypassed the road to go to the main house and took the second turn in, the one that led straight to the cottage.  It was dark when they finally pulled up and Eva was out like a light.  Edward smiled and decided to let her sleep.  Carefully he lifted her out of the car and carried her inside, placing her on the bed he once shared with Bella.

When Eva woke the next morning the sun was streaming through the window.  She could hear the muffled sound of voices from the other side of the door.  With a yawn, she left the room to go in search of anyone that might be there.  In the living room Carlisle was talking with Edward.  All conversation stopped when she came into the room.  "Welcome home Eva, sorry the house isn't ready yet."  Carlisle smiled.  "Everyone has been working hard to get it done, it shouldn't take much longer.  If you want you can help paint your room."  He offered.

She smiled at the idea.  "Yeah, that sounds fun."

"I'm sorry Denali didn't work out well for you.  We hoped you would enjoy the break away from the chaos here."  He apologized.

"It's fine.  The trip was actually enlightening.  I learned some things about myself I didn't think about."

"So Edward said.  You don't need to be ashamed.  Our life isn't for everyone.  If you don't want it then you don't have to have it.  It will always be your choice."  He reassured her.  Eva had hoped Edward would keep it between the two of them.  But she understood where he might need to disclose that information.  

"Sorry.  I didn't really know that answer until Kate and Carmen made me look like one of them in a make over.  The person I saw in the mirror was far from who I want to be.  I want to go to college and do something with my life.  Fall in love and have babies.  Grow old.  I can't do that if I am a vampire.  Options close for me."

"You have a good head on your shoulders.  Don't let anyone tell you that you can't be who you want to be.  You are perfect just the way you are."  He smiled.  "Now if you two will excuse me, I need to go check the progress of the house."  He left through the door and was gone.  

Eva looked over at Edward and crossed her arms.  "So what is on the agenda for today?"  

"What do you want to do?" He quirked his eyebrows at her.

"I would like to go see the progress on the house."

"Not an option.  It's a construction zone and not safe."

"Fine, I want to go get a new violin."

"That I can do."  He smiled.

"But I want to drive."

He rolled his eyes with a smile.  "Whatever you want."

 

 

The drive took an hour and a half to get there, then they spent another 2 hours in the store.  By the time they got back to forks it was afternoon.  It was cloudy in Forks much like it was most every day that didn't rain.  She took the drive towards the hose and stopped as they hit the clearing.  The house looked completely different than before.  The old house was very modern and sleek but now it looked like a castle with a more traditional house exterior.  The whole building was larger.

"Wow."  She uttered in awe.  She hadn't seen something so grand.  

"Everyone worked hard on it.  I was helping last night while you slept.  It is almost done.  Mostly cosmetics and furnishing.  It will be ready tomorrow."

"Can I go in?"

"I suppose."

She pulled the car closer and hopped out.  Gingerly, she padded up to the front door and inside the house.  The entryway was massive.  To the left was a large gathering area and in front of her was the kitchen and dining area and to the right was stairs.  She took the staircase up and found Alice rolling paint onto a wall.  "You're here just in time.  I was about to pick colors for your room.  Want to see?"  She beamed, her smile going from ear to ear.  

"Sure."  Eva smiled following along to the end of the hall.  Alice opened the door and Eva walked in.  The room was bigger than the last.  The walls were not painted but the hard wood floor was beautiful.  One wall had a beautiful reading nook against the windows.  There was another door to her right that led to the bathroom.  A large soaking tub sat in the middle with a large stone shower behind it.  There was a vanity built into the counter area and through another door was a large closet.  

"Do you like it?  I designed it all myself."

Eva smiled as she looked back at her.  "It's amazing.  Thank you."

"If you go into the closet there is a set of french doors that go out on a balcony.  There is a sitting area out there too."

"No way."  She smiled before following through to the balcony.  She could see so far out from there.  It was so beautiful and peaceful.  "This is more than I could ever ask for Alice."  Eva leaned against the railing and closed her eyes.  She took in the crisp mountain air and smiled.  "I am so glad to be home."  

"Good because I need your help painting.  I have the closet and bathroom painted but haven't got to your room.  I couldn't pick the right color.  I also have new furniture coming tomorrow.  All the walls will be painted tonight, dry in the morning and everything comes in by noon."

"Sounds good.  So tomorrow I get to sleep in here?"

"That's the plan."

"Awesome."

Alice left the room to go back to painting and Eva looked over the different colors laid out against a wall.  Plastic sheets covered the entire wood floor.  Then she got an idea.  She ran out into the hall to find Alice.  "Hey do we have any black grey and white left?"  

"Yeah, all the extra paint is in the Kitchen."

"Thanks."  Eva smiled before bounding down the stairs.  In the kitchen there was several different buckets of paint in varying colors on a plastic sheet.  Eva tried to grab a few but struggled to get them all.

"Here let me help you."  Edward swooped in like the hero like always.  He grabbed several cans that she was trying to manage.  "To your room I'm guessing?"  He asked looking at her with a smile.  

"Yeah."  She smiled and followed along.  Once in the room she moved all the paint cans around and grabbed various paint brushes from the corner.  

"What are you doing?"  He asked as he leaned back against the opposite wall.

"I'm painting a mural.  I thought it would be nice to have a wall that popped."

"Can I watch?"

"Sure, but you will literally be watching paint dry."

"I have time."  He smiled as he sat on the floor.

Eva nodded and looked back at the wall.  She started with the top.  Using a step stool she made dark clouds that grew darker the further down they were until it was black at the bottom.  Shades of dark blue mixed in with grays.  Once that was done she took the black making silhouettes of trees against the stormy sky.  She stepped back and brushed a hand across her cheek leaving a streak of paint on her face.  At the last moment she took some white.  Carefully, she streaked a bolt of lightening across the clouds, illuminating the mural even more.  She threw in some lighter colors to accentuate the clouds and trees.  Once done she took a few steps back.  It looked perfect.

"Why didn't you tell me you could paint?"  Edward asked rising to his feet.

"You didn't ask."

 "Why would you hide this kind of talent?"

"I didn't want to intimidate anyone.  How many humans can speak 2 languages, play 2 instruments, sing, and paint, all at 17?"  She paused a moment to look from him to her wall.  "There isn't a word for what I am.  I learn everything at an insanely fast rate.  When we met I barely knew English and weeks later I was speaking fluently without trouble.  The piano?  I mastered in 4 weeks.  And driving only took me an hour."  She crossed her arms as she struggled with the next words.  "My parents used to fight when I was little, a lot.  To escape it I learned music and art.  I used to wish they would divorce but they were too proud for that.  It's still my escape."  

"You don't have to hide Eva."  He moved to stand in front of her.  His hands caressed her head as he studied her face.  "We love you just the way you are."  He pulled her to his chest and wrapped her in a hug before kissing the top of her head.  "Never think you have to hide yourself from any of us.  You are perfect as you are.  Never forget that."

"Now that you know, can I ask you a favor?"  She asked pulling away from him.

"Anything."

"Can we go to town for some art supplies."  She asked with a half smile.

"Of course."

 

 

The next day Eva practically bounded out of the cottage and into her car.  She drove a little faster than she should have down the dirt road.  Approaching the house there were large box trucks unloading furniture into the house.  She practically flew inside before running into Alice.  "Have they gotten the stuff in my room yet?"  She asked excitedly.

"Yeah they just put it all in.  I can have Edward and Emmett help you move everything where you want if you like?"

"Yeah, thank you."  Eva gave her a hug before running up the stairs.  There was a rug on the floor that matched the walls.  All the furniture was assembled in the middle of the floor.  She moved some of the smaller items before Edward and Emmett came in.  "Just in time.  I need help with the bed and desk."

"Where to?" Emmett asked picking the desk up.  

"Under that window there."  She pointed to the spot.

"And the bed?" Edward asked picking up one side and Emmett picking up the other.

"On the wall with the mural, centered.  I can get everything else.  Thank you both."  Eva smiled before moving night stands on either side of the bed.  The guys left to go help in other parts of the house leaving Eva with a few other things.  Once it was all in place she stood back and studied it.  It was perfect.  With the decor Alice had bought with the little details from lamps to curtains, it was perfect.  A little retreat.  Even the bathroom and closet was light and airy.  And there was a little table and chairs outside on the balcony with plants.  She loved it all.

Finished in her room she went in search of everyone else.  The box trucks were gone and everything was placed in the house.  Her family was found in the kitchen area.  "How do you like your room?"  Esme asked sitting at the table.

"It's perfect.  It has everything I need, well outside of the things in my car."  She smiled.  It was quickly obvious that they had been having a conversation before she had walked in.  In the pit of the stomach she had a feeling she knew what it was.  "So let's talk about the elephant in the room." She sighed before leaning against a post.  

"Do you even want to be here with us?"  Alice asked visibly hurt.

Eva knit her brows.  "Of course I do.  Why would you think that?"

"Well you obviously don't want to be one of us and don't like vampires."  Emmett crossed his arms.  

Eva looked over to Edward.  She wished deeply that he hadn't said a word.  Now it felt like her family was imploding.

"I don't hate any of you.  I love all of you despite it. I just don't want to be a vampire.  It's not what I want for myself."  She offered softly.

"I don't blame you."  Rosalie piped up.  "I wouldn't have chosen this for myself.  And if you don't want it, then I support you."

"Alright, now that everyone is on the same page, why don't we all just relax and get back to life as normal?"  Edward spoke trying to break the tension.  But Eva didn't know if normal was even an option at this point.


	10. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva ventures out to La Push to spend some time on the beach.

The tension in the house was getting too much for her.  Eva needed to get a break.  Grabbing a book bag, she grabbed a sketch book, pencils and charcoal, and a book.  She shoved everything in as she walked out her door.  No one was in sight as she went through to the kitchen.  She grabbed a couple of light snacks and a couple of water bottles before leaving into the garage.  The keys to her car was hanging on the wall.  She grabbed them and hopped in the car and left.  

Eva had never been to the beach here.  None of the Cullens would go to La Push.  She wasn't sure why.  No one ever told her why they never went there.  She followed the navigation to get there.  It wasn't seriously far, and it was only overcast so it wasn't that bad for weather.  It was too cold to go swimming however.  So she planned to just read and draw.  Just get some peace and quiet without the judging looks from others in her house.  

She sighed as she pulled in to park.  She could see the water crashing against the shore.  The smell of the water hit her nose.  It was nothing like in Italy.  There there was blue seas and crisp air.  Here there was the salt ocean air, bu the water wasn't blue.  And the shore was jagged with rocks.  She grabbed a blanket from the back of her car and padded across the damp sand barefoot.  It was a little chilly but not completely intolerable.  Once she got the blanket flat on the ground, she sat and started taking things out of her bag.  She started with the sketch book.  The horizon was interesting.  She decided to start drawing it when her phone started ringing.  She rolled her eyes when she saw Edward's name on the caller Id.  "Hello?"  She asked

"Where are you?"  He asked over the phone.  "I noticed your car was gone and I didn't hear you leave."

"I went to the beach in La Push.  I needed to get out of the house."

She could hear the sigh over the phone.  "Be careful, and don't go swimming.  It's too cold and the currents are rough there."

"Okay."  She hung up the phone surprised he didn't yell or demand her to come home.  Picking up her sketch book, she started on her drawing.  It was coming along quite nicely when a shadow began to fall over her.  She looked up from her sketch book to see a guy standing over her.  "Can I help you?"  She asked confused why someone was standing above her.

"I was walking along the beach and noticed you alone.  I thought I would come over and say hello."  

"Okay then.  Hello."  She spoke pulling her sketch to her chest.  "Is that all?"  She asked looking up at him.

"May I join you?"

"I supposed."  She slid over a little on the blanket to give him some room.  

"What are you working on?"  He asked.  With him not in the sun she could see his features.  The bright golden eyes and the surfer dirty blond hair that was cropped somewhat short.  He looked nice.

"I was just sketching the horizon."  She moved the book so he could see the work she had been doing.

"This is really good.  Are you an artist or something?"  He asked tilting his head at her.

"I dabble."  She smiled, a slight blush rising to her cheeks.  

"So why out here?  There is no one for miles and here you sit alone.  Do you not have anyone in your life?"

She thought about the question.  It was hard to answer.  "I have family in Forks.  I moved here from Italy and I wanted to see the beach.  I came out here to get away from everything and just relax."

"Fair enough.  And I am assuming I am interrupting your peace."

"It's okay.  I don't get a lot of human interaction outside of those I live with.  I'm home schooled."  she offered in explanation.  

"That's rough.  Do you like it?"

"Well it was my choice.  Forks High School isn't that accommodating."

"I see.  Do you want to take a walk, maybe see more of the beach."

Eva knew she should be cautious.  But this guy was kind of sweet and she was a little intrigued.  "Sure, Why not.  Let me just go put my things in my car."  She spoke before gathering it all up and darting up to the car.  The guy was still standing there waiting for her when she came back.  "I'm Eva by the way."  

"Luke." He smiled his sweet smile.  Eva had to admit, she was a little dazzled.  This guy was charming.  

"Do you live around here Luke?"  She asked curiously.

"No, I was just passing through but thought I would stay in the area for a little bit."  

"I see."

"You said you moved from Italy, is that where you were from?"

"Yeah, I was born in Tuscany and moved here when I was 16 after my parents were killed in a car accident.  I live here with the family that adopted me."  She offered in a brief explanation.

"That's rough.  I'm sorry."

"It's okay.  I've mostly worked past it."  

He stopped walking and looked at her for a moment.  His golden eyes piercing into her cool green ones.  She brushed a strand of copper hair out of her face that had gotten caught in the wind.  "You know, I don't want to be completely forward, but I feel like if I don't then I might never see you again.  You seem interesting and cool, and I would love to maybe take you out on a date."  

She looked at him for a moment but ended up smiling.  "Sure, I think I might like that."  Eva had to be honest.  She hadn't been on many dates before.  And it had been a long time since she had been asked out.

The day couldn't have gotten much better than it was, but she knew something had to go wrong.  Out of nowhere a couple of guys approached him.  "You need to leave."  One of them said in a harsh tone.  "You aren't welcome here."

"Wait what?  This is a public beach."

"This is Quileute land.  Your kind is not welcome here." 

Eva could tell this guy was staring daggers into Luke.  "No, we are not going."

"You smell like the Cullens.  We knew they were back but I didn't realize they had a new pet.  You should go too.  And let them know we are watching."  The guy spoke before turning to leave. 

Eva was so confused.  Her mouth was agape with shock at this most absurd encounter.  "Are you serious?"  She asked so confused.

"Let's just go.  Why don't we go on that date now, make up for that rude interruption?"  He asked turning back on the charm.

"Okay."  Eva half smiled.  

"Why don't we go in your car.  Take me somewhere you like to go."  He smiled.

"Sure.  There is this cute little ice cream coffee bar in town.  I go there a lot with my brother."

"Sounds great."  He smiled and followed her to the car.

They road in mostly silence on the way there.  Eva wasn't much of a talker when she drove.  She was still new to it and still got a little anxious from time to time.  So she liked to focus.  But once they were inside and sat down, she opened up more.  "So why Forks?  Why would you stop here?"  She asked curiously.

"Well I was passing through, but I have relatives close by." 

"Where are you from?"

"New York originally.  But lately I have been traveling."

"I see."  She took a sip of her milkshake.  

"Do you like it here?"

That was a tough question.  "Well, it's home.  But given the chance I would love to get out there and see what the world has to offer.  I grew up in Italy and made trips to France but I want to branch out too."

"Fair enough.  Is the milkshake good?"

"It is, would you like to try some?"  She asked offering her straw.

"Oh no it's okay.  I am actually lactose intolerant."

"My apologies."  

"It's fine.  I can just live vicariously through you.  Though it does look good."

Eva could feel her phone vibrating.  She fished it out of her pocket and saw the text from Alice asking her to come home.  Eva sighed.  "I actually need to cut this short.  I'm needed back home.  But here have my number and we can definitely reschedule."  She wrote her information down on a napkin before handing it to him.  "It was nice meeting you, I really enjoyed the day."

"Me too, I hope to see you soon."  He smiled.  She was genuinely happy about the day when she got in the car and kept the smile the whole way home.  

 

 


	11. Troubles with Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any summary would spoil the fun of this chapter. So enjoy ^_^

Eva was still smiling when she walked in the door.  It had been so long since she had a date, and she was genuinely happy.  It had been a day where she forgot about the troubles going on in the house and all the drama.  But what she found coming into the house was less that ideal.  She dropped her bag at the door as she was met by Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Edward.  "We need to talk."  Carlisle spoke in his cool tone of voice.  Eva never knew when he was ever upset.  He always seemed so composed.  

"What about?"  Eva was cautious.  She wasn't sure what was going on.

"Where have you been all day?"  Esme asked, though it seemed like she may already know the answer.

"I went to First Beach in La Push."  She answered honestly.

"Why there?" Carlisle asked trying to get more out of her.

"I just wanted to get away for a little bit.  I took some time to sketch and just enjoy the fresh air."  She was being very honest with her answers.  But she wasn't giving everything.  She felt like she was allowed to have things for just herself.

"Were you going to tell up about the guy you met?"  Edward asked with his arms crossed.  Eva could tell he was kind of upset about something.

"Eventually yeah.  I don't know much about him other than we went for ice cream and he seemed nice."

"Eva are you that naive?  He was a vampire."  Alice interjected.

Eva had to think about it.  He didn't want to eat anything and he had the same gold eyes her family did.  "Okay, well I didn't realize that, but he seemed nice enough.  He wants to take me to the movies."

"No, you are not going."  Edward spoke harshly.  It was plainly obvious that he was angry.  

"Last I checked you weren't my parent.  So yeah, I will go."  Eva was getting quite upset, and she felt rather attacked.

"I don't think it is the greatest idea."  Carlisle sighed.  

Eva shook her head with a sigh.  "So I get locked in this house like an invalid.  Am I not allowed to have a life?"  She turned and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?"  Edward called after her.

"To my room, since I am apparently not allowed to go anywhere else."  She stormed up the stairs and slammed the door of her room closed.  Throwing her bag against the wall, she threw herself on the bed.  Her door opened a few minutes later and Edward came in.  "I don't want to hear it."  She spoke turning and pulling a pillow to her chest.

"You don't understand the gravity of the situation Eva."  He spoke almost calmly as he sat on the corner of her bed.

"Maybe not, but last I checked I was a human and we make mistakes."

"But this mistake could cost you your life."

"Almost everything can kill you.  Are you going to take my car next?  I almost died in one of those.  Trees?  I almost was crushed by one.  What are you going to do?  Lock me in a tower for my entire life?"  She was obviously upset.  

"Eva, he is a vampire.  Vampires are dangerous."

"Everyone in this house are vampires.  Should I avoid you too?"

"Ugh!"  He exclaimed.  He was getting more and more frustrated but Eva was frustrated too.  She didn't know why he felt he could control her life like this.  "You just don't get it Eva."

"Then tell me.  Why is this such a big deal?"

"You had just said you didn't want to be a vampire.  So what now?  You meet one and decide to throw that all away?"

"I never said I was going to be with him the rest of my life."

"Seriously?  So what, you get attached and when he wants more you just throw him away?"

"It's nothing like that.  Its called dating.  That's not committing to the rest of my life.  It's just harmless fun."

"Until he hurts you."

"Why are you being such a jerk?"

He stood to his feet and paced to the door before looking back at her.  "I'm trying to protect you Eva.  If that makes me a jerk then so be it."

"You can't protect me forever.  One day I will be an adult and leave and then you won't have a say."

"But you aren't an adult and you aren't leaving.  I can't let you put yourself in danger by seeing him."

"Seriously?  If you are going to be that much of a jerk then you can leave.  I don't care what you want to say, I am going to see him."  At this point she was fighting him on principle.  He was trying to control her and she didn't like it.  

"Yeah?  So when he turns you what then?  Vampires mate for life Eva.  They don't just have fun and date."

"Maybe you don't.  He could be different."

"Or he could just try and get you in bed.  And what then?  You end up carrying his kid and die because of it.  What do you think happened to Bella?  Why I am so serious about this whole situation."

"You are talking about things that aren't an issue right now.  I just met him today.  I just want to go to the movies.  He is just passing through."

"You are so naive."  He shook his head.  "Rosalie can bring you your dinner, I don't want you to leave this room tonight.  Just think about what you are getting yourself into."  He spoke before storming out the room.  

Eva was so angry.  Who was he to tell her what she could and could not do.  Esme and Carlisle was her legal parents.  She huffed for a few minutes through her room trying to figure out what to do.  But then she got an idea.  Quietly she padded out to her balcony.  She looked over the edge of the wall and noticed there was an overhang from what was probably the porch.  She went back inside and grabbed a back pack and shoved a few things in it before going back outside and climbing over the railing.  Carefully she dropped down and landed on the hard ground.  Quickly, she ran to her car and drove off, hoping no one was following her.  But knowing her luck they were already clued in to her excursion.  

Eva didn't really know where she was going.  She just needed to get away.  Everything was too much right now.  She just kept driving until she got a call on her phone, the name on the screen from her phone showed it was Edward.  With tears in her eyes she declined the call.  She just needed time to think.  Subconsciously she ended up outside La Push.  As the tears began falling faster, she pulled over to park.  It was getting hard to see.  Night was falling and she just needed to try and calm down.  Up ahead she could see a sign for what looked like a bed and breakfast.  Her phone rang again and she saw Edward's name yet again.  She hit the decline button and then turned the phone off.  She just needed some peace.  

Kicking her car into gear, Eva headed up the road until she found Manitou.  Parking the car out front, she went inside.  It was a nice place with a pleasant girl at the counter.  "Can I help you?"  SHe asked with a smile.

"I just need a room for the night.  Is there any available?"

"Of course.  Is it just you?"  

"Yeah, just me.  Anything you have will be fine."

"We are actually quite empty at the moment.  Do you have a preference in rooms?"

"No whatever is fine."

"Alright, it will be $129 for the night.  Will you use cash or card?"  Eva handed her the credit card from her wallet.  The girl slid it and handed it back.  "Alright here is your key our room is upstairs."

"Thank you."  Eva smiled and headed to the room with her back pack in tow.  Once inside the room she tossed herself on the bed.  She was sure they were going crazy looking for her, and Eva felt a little bad about it.  She turned her phone on and there were several missed calls and texts.  She read through everything and realized just how much they were freaking out.  She sighed and dialed one of the names on the list.  Jasper answered the phone on the first ring. "Hey Jasper, can you tell everyone I am fine and will be back once I calm down?"  

"I can.  They are worried though."

"I know.  I'm in La Push, but don't say anything.  I'm not ready to come home."

"Be safe."  He warned before she hung up.  

Another text came through her phone.  Expecting it to be from someone in her family, it was Luke.  SHe smiled a little as she read the message.   _Hey, just wanted to see what you were up to.  I really enjoyed today._ She typed out a quick reply.   _I did too.  I'm in La Push tonight hiding out from my family.   They don't approve of you but I honestly don't care._ She waited patiently for the next response but it took a few minutes to come through.   _You shouldn't let them worry.  I don't want to come between you and them._ He was such a nice guy.  Eva felt a little bad about all of this.   _They know what you are and are judging you for it.  They don't even want to meet you first._ There was a long time before the next message went through.  Eva had gone and put on some more comfortable clothes and came back and saw the response.   _Oh.  Does that scare you?_ Eva sighed.   _No, It doesn't.  You are a nice guy, and you deserve a chance._   She smiled when his next response came through.   _Can I come over?_   She typed out a quick reply with where she was and the room.  With a sigh she went out and sat on the back patio.  Before she knew it Luke had joined her on the patio.  

"Can we go in before someone sees me here.  I don't want a repeat of earlier."  He spoke with a smile as he looked around.  

"Yeah come on."  She led him inside closing the door before perching on the bed.  He sat down on the couch across from her.  

"I'm sorry you are having trouble with your family."

"Yeah well my brother tried to basically lock me in my room.  I don't respond well to things like that."

"He sounds protective."

"Too protective.  He acts like hes my dad not my brother."

"So they know?"

"That you are a vampire?  Yeah.  But they are too which is why I think its hypocritical."

"But you aren't.  That's what confused me.  I could smell them on you."

"Yeah, they found me in Italy.  I was in the car my parents died in.  They found me, nursed me to health then we moved here.  I didn't do well in the school so now they feel like I need to be sheltered from everything."

"Sounds rough."  

"It's not completely bad.  I mean there are days where I love being there, and then days where I just want to get away.  Today is one of those days."

"I see.  Most families are like that though.  But do you ever think of it on their perspective.  They want to protect you.  Being vampires themselves, they know how we all are.  Some are better than others.  But in general, vampires are bad."

"I didn't think of it like that."

Eva saw Luke look at the clock.  "It's late, you need to rest.  Do you want me to go?"  

"No, you can stay.  And if you want, you can come home with me tomorrow and meet my family."

"Sounds good to me."  He smiled.


	12. The Prodigal Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva returns home after her night away.

The drive back to the house was long, but with Luke with her it didn't seem so bad.  She honestly didn't know how everyone would react with her bringing him home with her.  They had already been pretty against it.  Now she was basically showing them that she snuck out and spent the night with him.  It was definitely scandalous.  Even if nothing happened, it still looked bad.  Luke had let her sleep and was still in the chair when she woke up.  He had been reading a book she had brought along, which Eva had found kind of hilarious.  From the passenger seat, Luke reached over and grabbed Eva's hand in his own.  She let him hold her hand the whole way until they got to her street.  Even though she had become pretty good at driving, she still used both hands going down the dirt road.  It must have rained while she slept, because there was mud puddles all the way to the house.  

Everything looked pretty calm from the outside.  But she had a feeling that she knew what was happening inside.  Eva sighed as the nerves built up inside.  She reached into her bag and downed one of her anxiety pills.  She was not ready to face them yet.  "It will be okay.  I'm right here with you."  Luke took her hand with s smile.  Eva nodded and got out of the car.  

As soon as she had walked in the door, Alice had wrapped her in a hug.  "Don't ever do that again.  You had everyone worried."

"Oh, uh sorry."  Eva breather as Alice pulled away.  She could she everyone hanging around variously through the room.  Edward seemed less than pleased but the consensus look she felt was relief.  "I just needed some time. Yesterday wasn't exactly pleasant."

"You can't just run from your problems."  Edward spoke practically grinding his teeth.  

"Your one to talk."  Emmett quipped from the back wall.  Edward looked less than happy with his words.  "Just saying.  You're kind of hypocritical."  Edward got up and moved to stand in front of Emmett but Rosalie stepped between them

"Cool it.  Don't get mad at him because he told you the truth.  Everyone is just too scared to say it."  Rosalie was very protective of Emmett.  It was funny though because he was big enough to protect himself.  

"Fine.  I'll deal with that later."  He turned and looked at Eva.  "Why did you bring him here?  Did you sneak out to be with him?"

"No, I didn't.  He came over to the hotel I was at to talk.  That was it."  She offered in response.  "My question is how did I manage to sneak out with a house of super hearing vampires, one that can see the future and one that reads minds?  That should have been impossible."

"The problem Eva is that you snuck out after you were told not to leave."  Carlisle was sitting on the couch looking at her as he rubbed his temples.  She could tell he was a little frustrated about the entire situation as it was.  

"To be fair, Edward told me not to leave.  But that is not his job to ground me."

"Fair enough.  How did you get out of the house?  You didn't go through a door."  Carlisle seemed curious.

"I climbed over my balcony railing and dropped down from there.  I legitimately have no clue how no one heard me.  I scraped my knee a little doing it."  

"Seriously?"  Jasper seemed a little impressed.  "That's like a ten foot drop."

"It wasn't too bad."

"Eva, were you going to introduce us to this young man you brought home?"  Esme interjected.

"Oh yeah.  This is Luke.  Luke this is Jasper, Alice, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett."  She spoke pointing everyone out in turn.  

"Pleasure to meet everyone."  He offered a soft smile.

"Can I show him my room?"  Eva asked looking at Carlisle and Esme.

"Of course but we will revisit this conversation later."  He warned.  

Eva nodded and grabbed Luke's hand as she led him up the stairs.  Once in her room, she shut the door with a soft click.  Her room looked a little messier than when she left and it made her realize that someone had rifled though her things.  That would be a discussion for later.  "Sorry for the mess.  It wasn't like this when I left."  She apologized.  

"It's alright.  Where does this door go to?"  He asked curiously. 

"It goes to a bathroom, the door on the other side goes to a closet and there is a door there to the patio."  She explained while tidying up a bit.  He disappeared through the door for a few minutes before returning.  

"This room is huge.  It's the size of my whole apartment when I was in New York."

"Yeah, the old house was destroyed in a storm so we had to rebuild.  This is what they made for me.  Since I am the only human, they gave me my own bathroom and space to just chill.  I didn't design it, but I did paint the mural."  She stepped back and looked at the wall she so proudly painted.  

"It's beautiful."  He offered as he took in the details on the wall.  "I didn't know you were so talented."

Eva snorted a little trying to suppress a laugh.  "That is not even half of it."

"What else?"  He asked looking back at her.  

"Piano and violin.  And I sing a little.  I also speak 2 languages."  

"Wow, I'm impressed.  Italian and English right?"  He asked curiously.

"Yeah."  She smiled.  "I am sorry for you having to see that downstairs."  She offered the apology kind of embarrassed.

"That's perfectly fine.  I figured we would be walking into a hornets nest.  It was actually more tame than I imagined."

Eva looked at him, really studied him.  He was so calm, cool, and collected.  She chewed on the bottom of her lip slightly.  How was she this attracted to him?  Eva didn't understand it.  She felt complete being near him, like she had known him her whole life despite just meeting him the day before.  Without even realizing what she was doing, she had moved close to him, her hand caressing his cheek as she reached up and pressed her lips to his.  He seemed to be taken aback by it at first but within a second he deepened the kiss, lacing his fingers in the back of her hair.  Somehow they ended up against her bed, she wasn't sure how.  Effortlessly, he lifted her up and laid her on the bed before climbing next to her.  His lips met hers gently before deepening it.  She arched her body against his, melting into his every curve.  She fit perfectly against him, it all felt natural.

Suddenly there was a banging on the door.  Eva sat up quickly, smoothing her hair down and shirt down.  She was breathless as she looked back at Luke.  "Cut it out."  She heard Edward on the other side of the door.  But he never came in. 

Eva looked over at Luke, suddenly wanting more.  Luke moved closer to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  "I think I may need to go.  I don't want to get you in trouble."  He was so sweet, Eva felt like her heart could explode.  "I'll call you alright?"  

"I look forward to it."  She smiled before he left off the balcony.  

Eva crossed her arms across her chest.  With Luke gone, the want for more increased.  Never had she been touched like that.  Kissed like that.  It sent goosebumps across her skin just thinking about it.  She exhaled a breath as she laid back down on her bed.  Oh did she want more.  Her skin craved his touch once more.  Her lips wanted that taste one more time.  A knock on her door brought her back to reality.  She sat up as Rosalie came in.  She had some hot tea in a cup she was holding.  "I thought you might need this."  SHe offered with a soft smile.  She set the cup down on the end table and sat on the bed next to Eva.  "I thought we could talk.  Woman to woman."

Eva grabbed the cup of the table and took a sip.  "I suppose."

"I know, you think you really like this guy, but Eva, you have to know how dangerous this is."  Rosalie knit her brows trying not to take the conversations too far too fast.

"I know what everyone things, but he is so kind and gentle."

"Eva, you just met the guy yesterday.  Don't you think it's a little fast?"  

"Maybe it is.  But I deserve to be able to find out where it could go."

"I get that I do, but you need to be careful.  One slip up and you could end up like us, or in a morgue.  I worry about you getting in over your head."

"If I wanted a lecture I would have talked to Edward."

"Look I get it, I do.  Edward shouldn't have taken it as far as he did.  But since Bella, he's just a little more sensitive.  He still blames himself for her death.  He just doesn't want to see something happen to you too."

Eva hadn't thought about it that way.  In a way, she understood that.  "He is too uptight.  I'm just having fun."  

"Well don't get too wrapped up that you forget who you are, and your values."  Rosalie rose to her feet and moved to the door.  "And cut everyone a little slack.  They always assumed who you wanted to be was like us.  But don't feel bad about your decision.  It maked you who you are and we wouldn't change it for the world."


	13. Down the Rabbit Hole

Eva spent the next few weeks spending equal amounts of time with her family and Luke.  Though if she had to admit it, the time with Luke was a lot more fun.  She was happier and more vibrant as of late.  Everyone could tell it was like she bloomed from this timid and frail girl into a vibrant young woman.  She wasn't the same Eva that they took in.  She smiled more.  Her art was brighter, music more upbeat.  It was a nice change of pace from the doom and gloom they were used to.  Everyone seemed more relaxed.  

Eva rushed out the door, her bag on her shoulders.  It was a day pack, her tent already in the trunk.  She was going camping.  Carlisle and Esme had been hesitant, but they finally relented after her insistent begging.  She was over the moon ready to go.  There was a nice camping area near Rialto Beach.  Luke was already there finding them a good secluded site.  Her tired flew across the pavement as she drove to meet him.  

Pulling up, she flew out the car and jumped into his arms.  She was over the moon to be coming out for a weekend away.  Luke had been spending so much time around the family that they trusted him enough to take care of her, but Edward was not so keen on any of it.  He just kept reminding her what happened to Bella and the risks of everything.  But in this moment, Eva didn't care.  Right now it was all about her and Luke.  No one else.

He helped her put up the tent and gather wood to start a fire.  It was going to be a chilly night so they needed some warmth.  Luke got the fire going while Eva unpacked the car.  She had enough food to last the whole weekend if not more.  When Alice helped her pack, she had been over cautious with everything.  Alice was kind of glad she had thought of everything.  There were extra insulated sleeping bags and blankets, lanterns, and everything else they could possibly need.  

"The fire is going?  Need any help?"  Luke smiled coming up behind her.  

Eva smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  "You can get the cooler for me."  She grabbed her back pack and headed into the tent.  For just two people, it was a pretty good size tent.  Eva set the backpack down and went to get the heater from the car.  It was small but ran on propane.  There was several extra cans of propane to keep her warm at night when the temperatures were expected to drop.  Alice really had thought of everything.  Though if Eva could hazard a guess she bet that Edward or Emmett had a hand in these items.  

Eva went to unpacking everything and getting the tent set up.  It was busy work more than anything.  Luke cam into the tent with a smile.  "You want to go for a hike?"  He moved close to her, his hand running up her arm.  She bit her lip a little as she looked up at him.  

"Yeah."  She breathed, her heart rate rose with every touch of his fingers.  

He smiled.  "Come on."  He reached down and grasped her hand in his own.

Eva followed Luke along willingly.  She wasn't sure where they were headed but she didn't really care.  She was spending the weekend alone with Luke.  That in itself was a feat.  This was a chance for them to really see where they stood and how far the relationship was going to go.  And Eva planned on doing plenty of exploring.  

"Hold up." Luke stopped pulling Eva behind him.  Ahead was a rather large wolf.  Bigger than she was.  She had almost mistaken it for a bear.  But she knew bear sightings were rare in these parts of the woods.  That's why they had chosen this campground.  The creature growled a low guttural growl.  Eva was almost sure it was going to charge.  She could feel the fear rising, threatening to close her throat.  She tried to focus on her breathing, try to calm down.  But here she was facing death once again.  Was the universe out to get her?

Luke kept a firm grip on Eva's hand while still keeping her behind him.  She knew he was just trying to protect her.  She was sure Edward threatened him to an inch of his life if something happened.  But just as quickly as the wolf came, it left, disappearing into the woods.  "I think it's gone." Eva let out a sigh of relief hearing his words.  She was visibly shaking.  "Hey, hey it's okay."  He turned and pulled her to his chest.  Eva looked up and him as he pressed a kiss to forehead.  

"That was scary.  We could have died."

"I wouldn't let it hurt one hair on your head."  She smiled as he brushed a stray hair from her face.  "Come on, I want to show you something."  He put his hand in hers and led her down the path until we ended up at a beach.  There were tide pools everywhere.  

"This is so cool." Eva moved to peer into one.  There were crabs and small fish and sea plants everywhere.  She was genuinely enjoying herself.  They moved about looking in different pools edging closer and closer to the waves that were crashing in.  

"Let's head back to camp.  We can cook you something over the fire."  He smiled as the tide started to roll in.  She followed him back down the path they came out on until they came back into the camp.  He threw a few logs onto the fire and got it flaming pretty good.  Eva sat close to the fire, letting it keep her warm.  Luke disappeared in the tent to grab some food and to turn the heater on.  He helped her cook on the fire and sat with her while she ate.  The sun went down and he pulled her close.  Her head leaned down to rest against his chest.  She loved having him close.  Everything felt so natural.  "Do you want to go lay down?  Are you getting tired?"  He asked ever concerned with her well being.

"I'm not tired, but I would like to go lay down."

"Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah, I just want to cuddle a little."

"Okay."  He smiled.  

Eva followed him into the tent, her fingers intertwined with his.  Inside she could see how he set everything up.  There was an air mattress inflated in the middle of the floor with a heater pointed at it with several blankets draped over it.  "I thought the point of camping was to sleep on the ground."

"Yeah, well I didn't want you to be uncomfortable.  And the ground is cold and hard.  You need to stay warm."  She couldn't help but smile as she tried to suppress a giggle.  When she though cold and hard it wasn't the ground that came to mind.  She moved to the bed and crawled into it.  Everything was warm and toasty.  

"Come here and cuddle with me."  She smiled patting the bed next to her.  He was next to her in an instant, pulling her body into his.  His skin was cool against her own.  She slowly leaned up, her lips meeting hers.  It started slow and gentle and began to get heavy, needy.  Her hand moved up his back, her fingers pushing against his skin.  One of his hands caressed her face the other holding the small of her back, keeping her pulled close.  She was breathless when he finally pulled away.  Her eyes mirrored the wanting in his.  "I want you so much it hurts."  She whispered.

"I don't know, I don't want to hurt you."  He was hesitant.  

"It's okay.  I trust you."  She chewed her bottom lip.  

He nodded and she sat up.  Slowly, she pulled off her shirt.  He watched before doing the same.  His lips met hers with increased intensity.  He trailed his lips down her body.  She could feel her body heating to his touch.  His lips met her hips as he helped ease her out of her pants.  She felt so vulnerable laying there naked in front of him.  "Are you sure?"  He asked again.  She nodded and he moved back to tangle his lips with hers.  Slowly and carefully, he eased into her.  She gasped at the shock of it, but it didn't hurt.  IT felt right.  She let out a moan as he slowly clashed their hips together.  She had never felt like this before.  So much pleasure and carnal need.  He took it so slow for her.  It was like he was scared to hurt her.  His kissed trailed up her jaw until his lips met her ear.  Then they trailed down her neck.   His thrusts didn't stop as he moved along her collar bone.  She let out a soft moan as her head tilted back in pure ecstasy.  Her body arched into him.  She felt the pleasure coming to a peak and as she was flung over the peak she let out a louder moan.  Her skin had a slight sheen of sweat as his motions slowed to a stop.  She was breathless as her eyes locked with his.  "Are you alright?" 

Eva nodded with a smile.  "That was amazing."  

"Was that your first time?"

She shook her head.  "No, My first was when I was fifteen.  Some loser guy at my school.  But I can honestly say you were the best."  She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss.

"Do you need some water?"  She nodded and he reached over and handed her a bottle.  She practically guzzled the entire thing.  "Better?"  

"Yeah."  She smiled, a blush rising to her cheeks.  

"You look cold."

"I'm fine."

"Here."  He grabbed her a set of pajamas and helped her ease into them.  

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"I'm sure."  She smiled.  

 

 

They spent the rest of the weekend in campground, with most of it spent in bed.  It was a very hot weekend even with it cold outside the canvas tent.  But when the weekend was over and it was time to return home, it was bittersweet.  This would never happen at home.  They could barely kiss there much less have sex.  So this would only happen out on weekends like this or at his apartment.  And she knew it would be a big deal if anyone found out.  

The drive back was peaceful.  Her fingers stayed laced in Luke's.  They were so over the moon happy.  The whole dynamic of the relationship had changed.  They exuded happiness.  She parked the car in the garage at home and they came in the back door.  She didn't see anyone right off, so she thought maybe they got off clean.  But when they started up the stairs, a voice called after them.  "Did you have fun?"  Alice called after them where she had just came in through the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, lots."

Alice smiled like she knew something.  "Do you want anything special for dinner?"

"Anything is fine.  Thank you."

"No problem."  She turned to head out of the room but Eva called after her.

"Hey Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you.  Everything you packed was perfect."

"No problem."

Eva had a feeling Alice knew.  She just wondered if everyone else knew.  She was sure there would be other people here angry the moment she came in.  Or they would have come hunt her down.  But before she could get caught, she grabbed Luke's hand and ran up the stairs to her room. With the door shut, she breathed a sigh of relief.  "I think Alice knows."  She looked at Luke, partially mortified.

"I'm sure Alice knows.  She probably knew well before we came in."

Eva hadn't thought abut it.  Alice may have known before she had left for the weekend.  It made her wonder how no one else knew, most of all Edward.  Eva knew he would be the angriest of all with what happened to Bella.  "We need to be careful.:

"I agree.  I can't risk you getting hurt."

"I don't know how I would explain those injuries."  She started to giggle thinking about it.  

"Come here."  He smiled pulling her into his arms.  He kissed her forehead before their lips met.  She smiled between each kiss.  At some point they ended up laying in her bed.  One of his hands cupped her bottom and the other pressed against her back holding her against him.  The door opened and Luke quickly took his hands off of her. 

Edward stayed at the door, his hand on the knob.  "Luke, I think you should go.  I need to talk with my sister."

Okay."  He got up from the bed.  "I'll talk to you later okay."  He smiled at Eva.  

"Yeah."  She smiled back before he left out of the door.  

"We need to talk."  He closed the door and moved closer to the bed.

"What about?"

"The two of you are getting too close.  You are treading dangerous waters."

"Wait are you telling me to break up with my boyfriend?"  She sat up in the bed quickly.  

"I'm just saying you need to slow down."

"Seriously?  Who are you to judge what I do with my life?"

"Do you not remember what I told yo about Bella?  I don't want you getting pregnant with his kid. It will only kill you in the end."

"Are you serious right now.  I'm on birth control for one.  And two, why do you think you have the authority here?"

Why are you on birth control.  Are the two of you..."

"What?  Are we what?  Having sex?  I'm seventeen.  In Italy I lost my virginity at 15."  She was getting so worked up about this.  

"Wait are you saying the two of you have?"

"Is that such a hard concept to grasp?"

He seemed livid.  His jaw was set and his hands were fists at his side.  "Let's go."  He grabbed her upper arm and urged her out of the room.  

"Ow! Stop your hurting me."  He stopped long enough to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder.  "Are you serious!  Put me down!  Edward!"  Eva was beyond mad.  He had no right to treat her like this.  

Edward carried her all the way to Carlisle's study.  He and Esme were in there going over a book.  They seemed happily enthralled with each other.  But as soon as Edward barged in and put her down in front of them, the whole air of emotions changed.  "We need to talk."  He practically growled as he shut the door.

"What about?"  Carlisle laced his fingers as Esme stood up from where she was perched on the desk.  

"Do you know what she and Luke have been up to?"

"What are you talking about?"  Esme asked a little confused.

"She is on birth control."

"I know, I prescribed it."  Carlisle spoke cooly.  But that seemed to irritate Edward further.

"They are using that for an excuse to sleep with each other."

They both looked at each other almost trying to figure out how to broach that subject.  

"Eva, birth control isn't an excuse.  Is that why you wanted it?"  Carlisle seemed a little uncomfortable with the subject.

"No, that's not why I wanted it.  But for the record, the age of consent here is 17.  In Italy it is 14."  She tried to reason.  

"This has to stop.  This is too dangerous."  Edward growled.  

"What?  Do you want me to move out?  I definitely could.  I'm almost an adult.  You can't keep me from seeing him!"

"You sound like a child right now.  You want to be treated like an adult, then act like one."

"Fine then I'm moving out!"  She said before walking out of the room, slamming the door.  She practically stormed up the stairs to her room.  She started grabbing luggage and throwing things into them, not even caring what it was.  

"Eva we need to talk about this rationally."  Esme came in trying to reason with her.  Eva didn't even realize she had started crying until she walked in.  "Oh honey."  Esme moved to her side and pulled her to her chest into a hug.  "It's going to be okay.  No one is telling you that you can't see him.  We just want you to be careful.  You're jumping head first into this and I don't think you are thinking straight."

"Edward doesn't want me to see him anymore."  Eva cried into her shoulder.

"Edward isn't thinking rationally.  All he is seeing is Bella dying all over again but you instead.  He worries about you more than you know."

"I just, I can't be here if I won't be able to live my life.  I could just as easily go live with Luke."

"I know, but give things here time to cool down."

"He needs to calm down.  He can't just control my life like this."

"I know, and I can talk to him about it, but you need to give him some time.  Don't rush into a decision before you think about it."

"Okay."  Eva pulled away and looked at her bags.  "I guess I should unpack these."

"Yeah.  She smiled.


	14. Winter Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter has officially hit Forks.

Days turned into weeks.  Fall melted into winter.  Winter brought colder temperatures and snow.  Eva struggled to balance family and Luke.  Mostly because she wanted to spend every waking hour with Luke.  She was sure it was love.  Edward was sure it was infatuation.  Luke came over one morning to hopefully take her on a snowy hike.  But when he walked in her room, she was curled under the blankets with the only light coming from her Dock for her Iphone that was playing light classical music through the speakers.  He moved to her bed and tried to gently wake her up.  Eva was covered in a layer of sweat and her cheeks flushed.  "Eva, are you okay?"  He asked feeling her head.  She was burning hot to the touch as she could only groan in displeasure.  

Luke disappeared and came back with Carlisle toting his medical bag.  Luke pulled back the covers and turned the lamp on while Carlisle took her temp.  The digital reading lit up with 104.5.  Eva curled u tighter into a ball, not wanting to be messed with.  "Eva, I know you don't want to be prodded right now, but I need to figure out what's wrong.  Can you sit up please?"  Carlisle asked.  Luke sat down and pulled her in his lap, helping to hold her up and using his cool skin to try to help the fever.  Carlisle listened to her lungs and looked in both ears and in her throat.  He sighed.  "I think she has Pneumonia.  Probably a bacterial infection that we didn't catch for it to get this bad this fast."  

"I think I'm going to be sick."  Eva said, her voice raspy.  Carlisle grabbed the waste bin next to the bed and held it in front of her as she threw up.  Luke held her hair out of the way.  He wasn't sure how to help at this point.  

"I have some antibiotics fluids downstairs.  Can you sit with her while I go get it?"  Luke nodded and wrapped his arms around her.  He felt bad that he had no idea how to help her at that moment.  Carlisle returned with everything he needed and knelt by the bed.  He slid the IV needle into her arm and used the canopy on her bed to hold the antibiotic fluids.  "I don't have cooling blankets here.  And It would take a bit to get to the hospital to get some.  Can you lay with her and try to help cool her off?  Don't put a blanket on."

"Yeah, I can do it."

"Thank you."  He disappeared through the door leaving Eva with Luke.  

Luke eased Eva down onto her pillow.  He grabbed a hair tie from her side table drawer and braided her hair back for her before laying next to her, pulling her close to him.  

"Cold."  She muttered as she tried to curl up.

"Eva, I know you feel cold, but your burning up."  She sounded so pathetic, Luke didn't know what to do.  He wanted to take all of her pain away, but he couldn't figure out what to do.  She had a rather awful coughing fit.  But when it subsided he noticed her lips were starting to get a little bit of a blue tint. He grabbed her phone and dialed out Carlisle's number.  "She's coughing, and her lips are a little blue."  Luke was beyond worried at this point.  Everything he knew about health told him blue lips were bad.  "Okay, I will.  Come on Eva, lets sit up."  He pulled her up against his chest.  She was still very hot and she wasn't wanting to move all that much.  

Luke sat there holding Eva up for what felt like hours, but the time on the clock showed it had been thirty minutes.  Carlisle came back in holding several different things.  "Wonderful time for everyone else to be out hunting this weekend."  He sighed as he hooked a machine into the wall plug.  Carefully, he put an oxygen line to her nostrils.  "This should help her lungs get more air.  And these are for the fever."  He spoke out loud to Luke as he wrapped Eva in cooling blankets. 

Luke laid her back on the bed and sat next to her.  "What do you need me to do?"

"Sit with her for right now.  If she asks for something, get it for her.  At this point it will be keeping her comfortable and waiting.  If it is Pneumonia then it will take a week to heal.  Hopefully her fever breaks before then."  Luke nodded.  He looked down at Eva.  He hated seeing her like this.  But he did like Carlisle said and stayed with her.  

It was two days before everyone else came back.  The whole mood in the house shifted.  What started as everyone in good spirits became worry.  Luke didn't want to leave Eva's side.  But he had to leave to hunt.  He stayed close to the house while Edward sat with Eva.  

A week passed and Eva started really improving.  Her fever had only lasted three days but everything else persisted for the whole week.  But with her improvement everything got a little lighter in the house.  Life started to shift back to business as normal.  

 

 

The snow started falling heavy outside the window.  It looked like a winter wonderland.  Eva bundled up to weather the cold and left through the front door.  Luke was waiting for her on the front steps with a smile.  "Are you ready?"  

"As ready as I ever will be."

Luke took her gloved hand in his own and lead her down the drive.  There was a little nature path that looked like it had been traveled through, probably her family heading out to hunt.  They followed it until they came to a clearing.  "Do you want to build a snowman?"  He asked with a smile.

"I don't know how."  

"You have never made a snowman?"

"No, never."

"I'll teach you."  He smiled.  They spent a good hour making the perfect snowman.  Eva stepped back and admired it.  She had only seen them in pictures.  

Luke scooped her up out of nowhere and held her in his arms.  He sat down in the snow still holding her in near waist deep snow.  "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah."  She smiled.  "I wish these moments would never end."

"I do too.  Do you want to go to dinner tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice."  She laid her head against his chest, closing her eyes for a moment.  

"Have you thought about the future?  Like where do you see yourself in five years?  Ten Years?"

"I haven't really thought about it honestly.  I have just been taking things day by day.  So much has happened in the last year and so much has been thrown at us that it made me realize that life is short and to enjoy the moment."

"I guess your right.  But where do you see us going?"

"I don't know.  I don't have a crystal ball.  I think we can make things work if we really wanted to."

"But I want to do more than just make things work. I want to know where things are going between us."

"I can't give you answers that I don't have."

Luke sighed and stood up before setting her back on the ground.  "We should head back."

"Are you seriously upset because I can't answer your questions?"

"No, I'm upset that you aren't willing to discuss it with me.  To try and figure it all out."

"Well I'm sorry.  I'm only human.  I can't give you all the answers."

"You don't think I know that you're just a human?"

"Is that what this is all about?  Me being a human?"

"No, that's not all of it.  I just...forget it."  He turned, frustrated with the situation.

"No you opened the door, you might as well go through it."

Luke turned around to look at her, a fiery look in his eyes.  "I just want to know where we are going in terms of whether you were going to turn or stay like this.  I don't think I could sit by and watch you grow old and die.  It would hurt too much."

"You think it would be easy for me?  I would have to try to explain why I was growing older and you weren't.  We couldn't have a normal life for very long."

"So then what is it then?  Where do you foresee this all going?"

"Luke, had you asked me that when we first met.  I would have told you no, I didn't want to be a vampire."

"But then what now?  Where do you stand now?"

"I'm not sure.  It's conflicting.  Part of me doesn't want to change.  But there is the part of me that is scared to lose you.  I just don't know which one is stronger yet."

"So you are basically saying our love might not be strong enough to try to keep us together."

"No that's not it."  Eva's eyes started to blur with tears welling up.  

"Look, don't cry."  He sighed.  "I'm sorry.  I just, I think about these things while you sleep.  My brain never stops.  And part of me is scared to lose you too."

"Then let's just enjoy the now.  Just for a little bit.  Don't think about it for now.  Let us just be like this."  She wrapped her arms around his waist as she laid her head against his chest.  Softly, his hands wrapped around her, his lips grazing her forehead.  "I love you."  She whispered.

"I love you too."


	15. Is this real or a dream?

"Hurry up Eva, Luke is waiting."  Eva could hear Alice calling from the door.  Eva was taking extra long to get ready for their date.  She wanted to look just right.  She had gone through at least 10 outfits and was being a perfectionist about her make up.  

Finally satisfied with how she looked, Eva emerged from her room.  Alice had tried to get her to wear heels, but Eva held firm with her flats.  But Alice did get her to wear a dress.  It was fitted but loose at the bottom and had silver threads woven into the black fabric.  "I'm ready."  Eva smiled as she came down the stairs.  Luke couldn't even hide his grin.  He stood there wearing a nice suit, ready to take her out on a nice dinner.  They looked like they could be going to prom or something.  

"Don't bring her back too late.  She does need sleep."  Edward smiled as they headed out the door.  Eva followed Luke out to her car where he had the door open for her.  

"I want to drive there.  You can drive back if you can in that dress."  He joked.

"Oh I can drive in this dress.  Don't you worry about that."  She quipped with a smile as she got in the car.

Luke got in the car and drove them towards Port Angeles.  "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Is it in Port Angeles?"

"Yes it is.  But you get no more clues."

Eva smiled and watched as the world blurred past her window.  They always got there faster when it wasn't her driving.  She drove closer to the speed limit and everyone else would speed.  It made Eva wonder how no one get's tickets or pulled over.  What did the police do in this area?  Did they not care about cars speeding down the road? 

Soon they pulled up to the docks on the water.  Luke led her down the pier until they came to a boat lit up with twinkling lights.  He helped her on it as another person began to untether it to the dock.  They went to the deck where a table with two chairs sat.  The whole setting was romantic from the lights to the candles.  He held a chair out for her to sit and then sat across from her.  A lady came out and brought out some food for Eva and then disappeared.  "You should eat.  You need your strength." He smiled.  She ate willingly without complaint.  

"This is all so beautiful.  How did you pull it off?"

"Well I paid someone to drive us on their boat for the evening, and there is a small catering company below deck making you food.  If you pay enough, anyone will do anything for you.  Which, it turns out, works in my favor."

"I see.  So all these people are at your beck and call because you have money."

"You have money too Eva.  You should use it every once in a while."

"That's the thing.  I don't want to.  I want to earn the things I get.  Not have them handed to me."

"And that's what I love about you."

"So you have money?"

"Yeah, not near what your family has, but enough to keep me comfortable.  I can always make more too.  It's not like my life is limited by death."

"This is true."  

"So you like it?"

"I do, thank you.  You outdid yourself."

"I wanted tonight to be special."

"Oh?"  She put her fork down and looked up at him.  

"Yeah."

"You know you don't have to try to impress me.  I'm easily pleased."

"I know, I just like to think I am charming enough to woo you."

Eva giggled a little.  "Woo me?"

"Yeah, I couldn't think of another word for it."

"Your cute, really you are."

"So is my charm working?"

"It is."  She took a sip of water from her glass.  

"I actually brought you all the way out here in the middle of the water for a reason."

"So I couldn't run away?"

He chuckled.  "Yes, but for another reason too."

"Oh?"

"We have been seeing each other for quite some time now.  And I have fallen madly and deeply in love with you.  At first, I tried not to, but since that day on the beach, I couldn't keep you out of my head.  And Honestly, I couldn't have picked a better person to fall for.  You make me want to be better and do better.  And I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else." He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box.  When he opened it, she gasped.  "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my goodness yes!"  He reached for her hand and slipped the ring on her finger.  It fit perfectly.  She smiled as she looked at the ring.  It was big, but not over the top big.  There was an oval diamond surrounded by small diamonds that almost made it look like a flower.  All the way around the band was swirls with diamonds embedded in it.  It was the prettiest piece of jewelry she had ever seen.  Looking back up at him she felt like she could cry tears of joy.  Luke rose to his feet and offered her his hand.  She took it and stood.  There was music playing from somewhere on the deck.  They stood there happily swaying to the melody.  She was the happiest girl in the world.

It was at least an hour before they docked at the pier.  They spent half the time dancing on the deck and the rest cuddling on one of the bench seats.  Eva couldn't have imagined a more perfect night.  Slowly, they made their way back to the car, their hands laced together.  He let her get into the driver seat and happily sat in the passenger seat.  They started on the way back to her house.  "I should call, just to let them know we are headed back.  So they don't worry."

"Okay."  He smiled holding her hand as they traveled down the road. 

She pushed the button on her steering wheel and a voice on the speaker asked what she wanted to do.  "Call Edward."  

The phone rang once before he answered.  "Hey Eva."  Edward answered over the speaker.

"Hey, I was just calling you to let you know we are on the way back."

"Okay."  There was a pause on the other end with the sound of muffled voices.  "Eva where are you?"  He sounded more urgent.

"I'm on the 101.  Why?"  She was confused.  

"Listen to me.  Put both hands on the wheel.  And watch the road.  What mile marker do you see?"

"I don't know Edward.  What's wrong?"

"Just watch the road."  She could hear the panic in his voice.  She looked over at Luke who shrugged.  She looked back at the road as headlights came right at them.


	16. Crash

Neither Luke or Eva saw the car coming.  The driver had careened around the corner and ended up in oncoming traffic.  They didn't see it until it was too late as it hit the car with a metal crunch.  The phone line went dead as the car spun and then began flipping down the highway.  All of the airbags deployed, and Eva bounced around in her seat like a rag doll in the washing machine.  The car finally stopped flipping before it slid right into a tree on the driver side.  Eva was in an out of consciousness.  She could hear Luke yelling her name, her body feeling cold.  The door of the car was ripped off the hinges and hands were gently caressing her body as she was pulled out of the car.  Slowly she sank into darkness.  

Burning.  Everything was on fire.  Everything hurt.  It was excruciating.  She was screaming out in pain.  Cold hands pressed against her skin.  Cold liquid pumped into her veins.  It helped relieve some of the pain, but not all of it.  It only worked for a minute or two before returning.  Everything was a flash of pain and colors around her before she slipped back into burning darkness.

Time stood still.  She didn't know how long she had been in pain.  Hours?  Days?  Weeks?  Finally the pain started to subside.  She could hear voices around her but couldn't bring herself to the surface.

"What else was I supposed to do?  She was dying."  She recognized that voice.  It was her Luke.

"Not this.  She didn't want this."  That was Edward.  She would know his voice anywhere.

"I couldn't let her die."  Luke's voice trembled.  

"You need to go."  Edward was furious.  She could hear it in her voice.

"I want to help."

"You have done enough."

Eva wanted to stop him.  "Don't go."  Her voice cracked as she felt herself break the surface.  

Instantly Luke was at her side.  "Eva, are you alright?"  His hand touched her shoulder.  She looked over at him.  She wanted to study his face but she couldn't concentrate.  The colors and dust in the air kept distracting her.

"Focus Eva."  Edward's voice was sharp yet calm.  He was standing across the room from her.  The farthest point from where she sat.  

"What happened?"  She asked.  

"There was a car.  A drunk driver.  He slammed in out car.  We spun and then flipped before hitting a tree on your side.  I pulled you out of the car.  There was so much blood.  You were slipping away in my arms.  I didn't know what else to do."  He stopped, not sure if he should say the next words.

"You might as well tell her.  She's going to find out anyhow."  Edward urged. 

Luke sighed.  "I bit you Eva.  the venom in my bite turned you.  I'm sorry."

Eva didn't know how to feel about all of it.  She was grateful to be alive, well alive was a relative term.  But at the same time, she never wanted this.  "It burns."  

Edward moved closer.  Satisfied that she was calm.  "You need to hunt."

"I don't want to."  She whispered.  The idea of slaughtering for food didn't appeal to her.  

"You can't live on blood bags Eva.  "You will have to hunt.  And until you have your thirst under control you can't be back in human civilization."  

"That's not fair."

"Well the fasted way to get there is hunting."  He crossed his arms.  He was not budging on this.  

"Fine."

"I can take you."  Luke piped in.

"Okay."

Luke grabbed her hand as they snuck out onto the balcony.  He hopped down and waited for her to follow.  "Don't worry.  It won't hurt."  He reassured her.  She nodded and hopped down, landing with a soft thud.  She laced her fingers with his and followed willingly.  "I want you to focus alright.  Smell, sounds.  Try and find your prey."

Eva closed her eyes and lifted her face to the sky.  She tried to focus, find a smell or sound.  It was hard to focus on just one thing.  Were there always this many sounds and smells in the forest?  It was all so distracting.   "I can't."  She tilted her head down and looked at him, her brows furrowed.  

He stepped closer to her, his hand gently caressing her cheek.  She tilted her head into his hand letting his fingers grave across her skin.  "You can do this.  I believe in you.  Just focus harder.  Try and tune everything else out."

Eva sighed.  Focusing was hard.  So much was going on around her.  But then there it was.  A sweet smell to her right.  She caught the the trail and shot off in that direction, Luke following close behind.  She slowed as she neared the smell.  Ahead there was a deer.  It had rather large antlers.  Carefully she crept up on it.  And then she pounced.  She landed on its back before sinking her teeth into its neck.  The metallic taste hit her tongue.  She drank deep until the animal dropped from under her.  Standing up, a drop of blood fell from her mouth, its trail staining her chin a deep red.  Luke stepped closer to her and wiped the blood from her face.  "That was good.  I told you you could do it.  How did it feel."

"I don't like that a creature has to die for me to live.  But it felt good."

"You get used to it.  Did I ever tell you about before I was turned?"

"No, I don't think you did."  Eva perched herself up on a fallen log.  

"Before I was a vampire, I lived in New York.  I was a police officer there.  My dad was an officer before me and his dad before him.  I was on patrol one night when I came across a vampire feeding.  It came at me and I shot at it but it bit me.  I was left in an alley going through the most excruciating experience of my life.  When I transitioned, I didn't have someone to walk me through everything about what I was.  I ended up leaving the city in fear of hurting people.  I found the animal hunting lifestyle on my own.  I was hardwired to do no harm and I didn't want to hurt a person."

"Wow, I never knew."  She suddenly felt bad about how big of a deal she had made about this whole thing.  "I'm glad I have you and my family to help me through this time."

"I won't just abandon you.  I really do love you Eva.  I just wish things could have been different."

"Well the universe had been trying to kill me for the last year and a half.  It was a matter of time before it finally happened."

"You are immortal now.  No more dying for you."  He smiled and gave her a sweet kiss.


	17. Time flies

Time flew while Eva adjusted to her new lifestyle. It was an endless flow of time staying home and hunting.  Her birthday came and they had a small celebration to mark her turning eighteen.  Luke sold his apartment and moved in with Eva.  With her now a vampire, there was no objection to him being there full time versus coming and staying full time.  Life went on without any major problems.  

Eva took exams and tested out of high school.  The summer came and with it she sent out applications to try and get into college.  On paper she was really good, but she didn't know if she would get in by fall.  Most deadlines were in spring and she had waited until summer to apply.  She could only hope that other students would pass and bump her off the wait list.

July hit and they finally let Eva go out of the house.  Luke took her out late evening to Port Angeles to watch the boats.  It was near deserted but it was a step.  Slowly she began assimilating back into society.  One night here, one night there.  Eva was glad to see something other than the four walls she lived in.

It was sometime late July when she got a large manila envelope in the mail.  The address was out of Vancouver.  Carefully she opened it and saw the acceptance letter and welcome package for The University of British Columbia.  Eva looked up at Luke who waited expectantly with his normal sweet smile.  "I got in."  Eva almost squealed with glee.  She hadn't anticipated getting in for the fall semester.  She stood there going through the packet before her brows knit and her smile faded.

"What's wrong."

"I would have to live on campus, or nearby.  I would be around people all of the time."

"You can handle it, I believe in you."

"But what if I can't."

"But you can.  And I will be there with you.  If you want we can try and find someplace more remote as a living situation."

Eva nodded.  "I guess that will work."

"What will work?"  Alice came into the room curious.

"I got into UBC for the fall term."

"Oh that's great!  That's in Vancouver right?"  Eva nodded.  "They have the right climate to live in.  Very few sunny days and most of them are in July.  We lived there once."

"Is there a house out there we could stay at.  More removed from the public?"

"We don't have the house still.  But there really isn't much near the city that is anything like what we have here.  I know a realtor out there that could point you in the right direction.  Though honestly there isn't much property out there on more than half an acre of land."

"Maybe I shouldn't go then."

"Oh no you should definitely go.  Don't let one thing keep you from going on with your life."

"But I'm new to this life.  What if I slip up or it's too hard to handle?"

"You can do this Eva.  And if we need to we can all move out there with you to help you stay on track."

"No, that's fine.  I guess I need to try to do this on my own."  Eva sighed.

"You won't be alone.  I will always be with you."  Luke pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

 "Speaking of.  We need to discuss your wedding."  Alice was beaming with excitement. 

"Alice, I told you, I don't want anything big.  I don't know anyone outside of this family."

"You know everyone in Denali."

"Yeah but still that's small.  Just let me plan something.  I need something to do with my time."

Eva giggled a little.  "We all could use some entertainment."

"Exactly.  So that means wedding dress shopping.  I want you two married before you leave for college in four weeks."  Alice grabbed Eva's hand and dragged her through the house.  Luke followed along behind.

"Alice, I don't want big.  Literally I would be fine going to a courthouse or something."

"I can't let you do that.  Just let me plan something."  Alice pulled her all the way to a small sleek Mercedes.  

"Fine, but small."

"Okay."

"You two have fun."  Luke smirked before leaving Eva with Alice.

The day drug on.  Eva wasn't very interested in dress shopping and flower shopping.  She didn't really care what color the roses were or if there was butterflies or rose petals.  The whole event was becoming bigger than she wanted.  It took her a week to find a dress she actually liked and had to talk Alice out of the heels.  The dress was lace from top to bottom with a cathedral veil and train.  It was fitted through to her hips and then flowed down from there.  The veil was so intricate and perfectly matched the dress.  The shoes were ivory with crystals embedded in them.  She gave Alice full reign of everything else.  Eva was already over all of it.  

 The house looked like someone threw up a wedding store.  There was flowers everywhere.  The smells from the different flowers gave Eva a headache.  It was too much all at once.  "Alice these flowers need to go."  Eva finally told the little pixy girl.

"Why?"  She looked shocked that Eva would say such a thing.

"Because it's too much.  There is too many smells and I can't deal with it right now.  Just pick something that has a soft scent or even no scent at all."

"So lilac, lavender, and orchids?"

"Sure."

Alice moved about grabbing a few things and putting them together and wrapping it all with a light purple ribbon.  "Like this?"

Eva took the bouquet from her and pulled it to her nose.  "Yes, this will work."

"Great!  Now to make all the flowers look this amazing."

Eva chuckled and walked outside.  The back yard was filling up with wedding decor as well.  Emmett, Jasper, and Edward had been moving rustic benches in that looked carved from trees.  There was drapes of fabric everywhere.  Everything was coming together so quickly.  She had to admit she was getting nervous.  Luke walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  "Are you excited?"  He asked giving her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I am, I just wish we can get it all over with so we can go on with our lives.  We still need to pack everything up and go out to Vancouver to buy a house."  

"Yeah, I just wish we had more time.  We could take a trip, go on a honeymoon."

"Everyday can be our honeymoon.  We will have a house to ourselves with no one to interrupt us."  She smiled as she turned so she could look up at him.  Her arms wrapped around his waist and she leaned into him, resting her head against his chest.  "I just want all this crazy hectic planning to be over.  I told Alice small.  This is not small.  And the flowers in the house make me cranky."

"I know.  It's all a bit overwhelming.  But you will be grateful later that you had an actual wedding.  Something to look back on."

"I guess you're right.  Just three more days."

"I'm counting them down."


	18. Wedding Bells

The day was finally here.  Eva could feel butterflies in the pit of her stomach as Alice's expertly pulled her hair up.  She left half of it down in ringlet curls and the other half looked like a flower on the back of her hair.  She wove baby's breath through her copper locks with little diamond accents.  Her veil looked like a waterfall as it flowed out from under the flower.Alice spun her around and started putting make up on her face.  Eva felt like a china doll with how Alice was making her up.  Finally Alice backed away.  "Perfect."  She smiled before letting Eva see herself in the mirror.

"Your right Alice.  I almost don't recognize myself."  Eva gave a half smile with a sigh.

"Do you not like it?"  There was a tone of worry on her voice.  

Eva chewed her bottom lip a little.  "No, it's not that.  I do like it.  It's just different.  I was so used to having green eyes and now I see golden brown eyes and perfect complexion.  It's almost too perfect without flaws.  It's strange."

"You're still adjusting.  I get it.  Eventually you won't think your reflection is a stranger."

"I guess."

"You didn't want this."  Alice spoke matter of factly.

"No, yes.  I don't know.  I didn't want this at first.  I was starting to open up to the idea of it.  But then it was just thrust upon me and I didn't get a chance to make the choice myself.  Everything happened so fast.  It's been a year and I still don't know who I am when I look in the mirror.  There is little features that look like me, but in general it's like a stranger looking back at me."  Eva felt frustrated.  

"That's understandable.  Just be patient.  In time you will adjust."

"I suppose."  Eva looked down at her hands that fidgeted in her lap.

"Do you want to go through with this wedding?"

"I do.  I guess it's just nerves.  I wish I could have wine or something to calm my nerves."

"I'm sure we have blood on hand.  Do you want some?"

"No thank you."  Eva sighed.  "I guess we should get me in the dress and down to the altar."

"There's the spirit."  Alice smiled.

The whole process of getting in the dress was daunting.  It fit like a glove already and Alice pulled the ribbons even tighter to give her a more pronounced hour glass figure.  Eva was glad she didn't need to breath.  Because she wouldn't have been able to in this dress.  Alice handed her a bouquet and smiled.  "Let's go get you married."

Eva followed Alice out of her room and down the stairs.  In the living room, her family waited.  The guys were in white suits with light purple ties and the girls were in matching light purple dresses.  "Wow, everyone looks great."

"You clean up nice yourself."  Edward smiled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.  

"Well then let's get this show on the road."  Eva giggled a little.  She watched as Edward led Esme out the door and down the aisle followed by Emmett and Rosalie and then Alice and Jasper.  All that was left was her and Carlisle.

He offered her his arm with a smile.  "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."  She smiled and let him lead her down the aisle.

 

After the ceremony, Eva snuck into the house.  There was so many people there and she didn't know any of them outside of the group that came from Denali.  She started to claw at her dress.  She needed out of it.  Luke quietly came in through the door.  "What's wrong?"  He was instantly concerned and was at her side in an instant.

"I need out of this dress."  She couldn't reach the ties in the back.  Her hair was falling out of place as she ripped the veil from her hair.  Luke stepped behind her and untied the laces and helped to unzip the zipper.  Eva took a deep breath.  "I can't go back out there like this."

"Then let's stay inside."

"But this party is for us."

"Who cares.  I want you to be happy."

"I have a different dress upstairs.  Alice had gotten it as a back up.  It's not as garish as this one."

"Then let's go get you in it."  He swung her up into his arms and took her to the bedroom.  He set her down on the bed and went to fetch the white garment bag from her closet.  "This one?"

"Yes, that's it."

He looked at the dress for a minute.  It looked more like an evening gown than a wedding dress.  It was pale lavender and very sleek and soft to the touch.  He feared he might rip it if he touched it.  The dress slid easily over her body and just grazed the floor.  "You look stunning as ever Mrs. Winters."

Eva smiled.  "I love the sound of that.  Come here."  Luke moved to sit next to her.  She reached her hand up to caress his cheek.  "I can't wait to take this dress off for you later."  She smiled devilishly.

"Why Mrs. Winters, that isn't very proper."  He joked.

"No what is not proper is the many things I want to do with you."  She giggled.  

"Well then.  What do you say we sneak away.  I'm sure they would never miss us."

Eva was about to say okay when she heard Alice calling out her name from downstairs.  Eva sighed and rolled her eyes.  "Well so much for that."  Eva took Luke's hand and they left the room and sauntered down the stairs.  "You called?"  Eva asked coming into the dining room.

"Where did you two sneak off to?"

"Well we thought we could skip town and get a jump start on getting a house in Vancouver."

"Without saying goodbye?"  Alice had a hurt look on her face.

"No."  Eva sighed.  "I wanted to change out of that dress.  I felt claustrophobic.  There is so many people out there that I don't know.  It's all just so overwhelming."

"You want to leave the party?"

"Yeah.  You know I don't like parties or big events."

"Where would you go?"

"I was going to ask Edward if he would let us use the cottage."

"Oh."

"Alice, I can't stay all night partying.  I want to spend some time alone with my husband."

"I get it.  I'm sure Edward won't mind.  I'll go pack a bag."

Eva nodded and grasped Luke's hand.  "Let's find Edward and get out of here."

It was easy to find Edward.  He was sulking in a corner away from all of the couples.  He perked up when they walked over to him.  "Enjoying the festivities?"  He asked with a warm smile.

"Yeah, it's so festive.  Can we use your cottage tonight?  We want to get away from all of this."

"Oh yeah sure.  The key is hanging up inside."

"Thank you so much."  Eva smiled giving him a hug.

"No problem little sister."

 

Eva had wanted to sneak away without anyone noticed.  But Alice had other plans.  She announced to everyone that they were leaving and it turned into her telling everyone goodbye.  But once they were in the new car, she let out a sigh of relief.  "You sure you can drive in that dress."  Luke asked with a chuckle

Eva laughed.  "Well you don't know where it is for one, two, it's my car, and three yes I can."  Her fingers reached down and gathered the dress to sit on her thigh, expertly putting her slender legs on display.  

"Fair enough."  Eva was almost certain he was thinking of all the fun they would have that night.  She had to admit she was thinking about it too.  She couldn't drive fast enough.  As soon as they parked she went and unlocked the door.  Luke swept her up in his arms and stepped over the threshold.  "My beautiful bride."  He held her like that for a few minutes, their lips locked together with passion.  He carried her to the back bedroom before laying her across the bed.  

"I don't know why Alice bothered with a bag.  I don't plan on wearing any of those clothes."  She giggled.  

"Come here you seductress you."  He pulled her legs until she was sitting flush against his chest.  Carefully he peeled the dress off of her body, leaving her nearly naked in front of him.  Slowly, Eva undid the buttons of his shirt.  She would leave a kiss on his skin where each one had laid until she got to the bottom.  He slid his shirt and jacket off and tossed them to the floor as she undid his pants.  With that he was free of clothing and standing in front of her like a god.  She was in awe of his beauty.  With every curve of muscled skin.  He pushed her shoulder until she lay flat on the bed.  slowly he trailed kisses down one side of her leg as he slid her lace panties off.  Then he trailed kissed up the side of the other leg.  He didn't stop when he reached the top of her leg.  He continued up her torso and kissed each of her breasts and then up back to her lips.  She was full of desire and want as the passion grew between them.  She arched her body so every inch of her skin was pressed against him.  

Eva could feel his erection growing against her.  His lips once again traveled from her lips but lingered over her chest.  He took each nipple in turn into his mouth, suckling and nibbling as he went.  A soft moan escaped her lips as she arched harder into him.  His lips descended even further down past her navel.  He reached the part where her pelvic bones met and stopped.  "Do you want me to keep going?"  

"Yes please."  Eva gasped.  His lips were tender against her skin as he kissed and suckled left to right then up and down before he finally hit that spot.  She let out a moan as her toes curled.  His tongue expertly swirls around in side her as he expertly maneuvered her lady regions.  And just when she thought she might not be able to take anymore, he stopped.  His tongue snaked its way back up her body before his lips met her.  

Slowly, he slid his erection into her.  Eva gasped as he moved into her, going deeper with every thrust.  She arched herself into him and moaned with every thrust.  His movements slowed as he looked at her with a smile.  "You want to try something new?"  He asked, a devilish grin on his lips.  

"Okay."

He pulled out of her and his hand reached to grab her hips.  He then flipped her over to lay on her belly her face against the bed.  He started slow as he slid back into her.  The sensation of it in this new position threw her over the edge.  She let out a rather loud moan and she peaked.  But Luke never slowed.  He kept going, keeping her in overdrive.  It was like a roller coaster.  The moment she would come over a peak he would send her right back over another one.  "I want to try something with you Eva."  He slowed his movements but stopped, his erection still full inside of her.  "If you will let me I will go slow.  But I think you might like it."

"Okay."  Eva half moaned.  

He nodded and pulled out of her, his erection dripping with sex juices.  He pulled her up to sit on her knees before easing her head down almost touching her knees.  Slowly and carefully he eased into her, not where he was before but a different hole.  Eva immediately moaned as he filled her with himself.  This was a new sensation.  She had never felt this feeling before but she liked it.  He moved slowly, allowing her to get used to the feeling., and then he sped up more and more until he was back to the speed they were at.  She was moaning non stop.  Each thrust sent her over the edge.  She didn't have time to come off of each plateau before she was sent back over the next.  Finally he slowed and pulled out.  He rolled Eva back over so she could look at him.  "Did you like that?"  He asked hoping she would.  

"Yes."  She bit her lip a little.  "I want more."  She spoke lustfully.

"My Mrs. Winters.  You are insatiable."

"I just know what I want."  She pulled him to her until he laid on the bed next to her.  Expertly, she hopped on top of him before burying his erection into her.  She slowly began moving back and forth, sinking him deeper and deeper with each movement.  Her head tilted back in a moan as she sped up.  His moans began to mirror hers.  She sped up and started bouncing on top of him.  It felt like he was ramming into her.  She loved the feeling.  She moved faster and faster until they both plateaued together.  She collapsed on top of him.  Their lips met sweetly.

"That was, the best sex I have ever had."  Luke almost sounded breathless.  

"I have to say that was mine too."  She smiled.  "Why Mr. Winters, you outdo yourself yet again."

"I was worried you wouldn't like that one bit I did."

"Oh, I loved it.  We need to do that again sometime."

"Okay."  He smiled and pressed a kiss to her skin.


	19. Onto a new adventure

Eva and Luke couldn't keep their hands off each other.  They spent most of their honeymoon days shacked up in the cottage sans clothes.  But it was time to return to reality.  Now was the grueling task of packing everything up.  A truck was coming to pick everything up in the morning to go and store it in Vancouver until they find a house.  They spent a whole day going through and deciding what was going to stay and what would go.  By the end of it they decided to forgo the furniture and half the things in her room.  The figured they could buy all the big stuff out in Vancouver and completely do the house how they like.  They also decided to leave Eva's car behind and fly out and buy two new cars.  

The day they were set to leave, Eva said her goodbye's separately.  Carlisle pulled Eva side.  "I know you're married now and he can provide for you just fine.  But I do want you to keep your credit cards.  You never know when you might need it and I want you to be financially secure.  Find a nice house and enjoy college.  And visit sometimes.  It would be nice to see your face from time to time."  He gave her a soft hug before she pulled away.  

Edward stepped up next.  "Don't forget who you are out there in Canada.  And don't be a stranger."

"Okay."  

"Eva, we need to go or we will miss the flight."  

"I'll pick your car up from the airport later."  Emmett promised.

"I'll miss you guys.  I'll come by on winter break."  She promised before heading out the door.

"You know we could take weekend trips down.  It's only a five hour drive going speed limit."  

"I know, but the whole purpose of this is to be out of the house and on my own with you.  We need our own space and time."

"Who knows maybe I can take up a couple of classes to kill the time."  He chuckled.  

"Maybe."  She smiled.  

 

Once out in Vancouver, they met with the realtor.  Eva had agreed to meed the realtor that her family knew.  She showed them several houses before they found the one.  Eva knew as they drove down the drive and saw the house.  It was large and grand, but not too grande.  From the outside it was white and clean and she knew it was nice and open.  Once inside, it completely floored her.  They roamed the rooms taking in everything.  "I want this one."

"Are you sure?"  Luke inquired.

"Yes.  This is the one."  

"Okay then let's sign the papers."

"Do you need to finance?"  the realtor asked.

"No, we are buying it outright."  Luke explained.  

"But it's almost 15 million dollars."

"And I have that covered.  Here run my card."  He held out his card for her to take.  She slid it on a device and nodded.  "Alright the payment went through, the house is yours."  She smiled.

"Thank you." Eva smiled.

The realtor left after handing them the keys.  Eva grabbed her back pack from the car.  and brought it into the kitchen and perched herself on top of the island.  Once her laptop was out she was typing away at the keys.  Luke walked in and chuckled at the sight of her.  "What are you doing?"

"Looking at cars.  What kind do you want?"

"I don't care, pick me something."

"Well we have that huge garage.  How about a few different things?"

"Sure.  Why not."

"Okay, I'm thinking a McLaren and a Jeep for you.  I want an STI and a Gallardo for me."

"You can drive a stick shift?"

"Does that turn you on?"  She smiled wickedly at him.

"That is so hot."  He set the laptop aside and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately.

"I want to try out that hot tub."  She smiled between kisses.

"I'm game."   Luke scooped her up and carried her out the back door.  He set her down so he could turn the hot tub on.  Eva started peeling her clothes off until she had none left and stepped into the water.  It was cold at first but then warmed up as the heaters kicked on.  She watched as Luke slid his clothes off and joined her.  "This house is amazing."

"It's perfect.  We saw so many houses but this one, I knew as we pulled up to it that this was the one."

"You are so beautiful right now."  He smiled as his fingers grazed across her thigh.

"You want to?"  She asked excitedly.  

"Yeah."  He smiled before his hand reached between her legs.  Her head tilted back as she chewed on her lip in pleasure as his fingers moved in and out of her.  He bent down, his lips enveloping her nipple he suckled a bit before moving to the next one, his tongue swirling around each nipple in turn.  She widened her legs, giving him easier access to play how he wanted.  His erection grew and he grabbed her hips to place her right on top of it.  Slowly, he eased her down as he filled her.  A soft moan escaped her lips as he continued playing with her breasts.  She slowly moved her hips to move back and forth, each movement would make him go deeper inside.  She moved faster and faster until she was bouncing on top of him.  He filled her perfectly as he never slowed his assault on her breasts.  She could feel herself getting closer to climaxing.  She never slowed and soon they hit the climax together.  She stayed perched on top of him, leaving him still inside of her.  

"Do you ever think what might be next for us.  We got married, moved out to Vancouver and bought a house.  What's next?"

"You go to school next, learn things.  What do you want to learn in College?"

"Well I plan on learning sign language for sure.  Maybe a doctorate in social work.  Or maybe zoology.  I think that would be cool,  Maybe nursing.  Maybe Midwifery.  I don't know.  The whole purpose is to figure out what I want to do with my life.  I want to help people, I know that."

"You are the most sensitive caring person I know.  Why not do it all?  We don't sleep so why not learn everything.  Especially if you don't know what you want to do."

"Did you ever think about having kids?"

"That's a drastic change in subject."

"Well have you?"

"No, not really.  It's not exactly an option for us either at this point."

"But there is other ways.  We could adopt.  Or maybe foster.  We have this big house and no one to fill it with."

"But how would you explain to the kids why they grow older and we never do?"

"I know, its not the ideal situation.  But we could make it work.  I always wanted a family Luke.  And now I can't have one of my own."

"I'm sorry about that.  I panicked."

"I know and I don't blame you."

"You know how dangerous it would have been to have my baby.  Do you not remember what happened to Bella?"

"I do, but I do know we never used protection when we were together.  Our whole story could have been different."

"Edward wouldn't forgive me if something like that happened to you.  He absolutely adores you.  You don't see how he looks at you.  That is big brother love at it's finest.  You may think he is overbearing but I see protective.  Your family, they truly love you as your own.  I couldn't think of the possibility of taking you from them forever."

She moved from on top of him and sat across from him.  "This is frustrating because I think if I could cry I would right now."  She sighed.  "I want to make all of this work.  I feel like we should have had this conversation before we got married."

"You still want a family?"

"I do.  I want to feel like my parents do.  To have such joy when you see their kids accomplishing great things.  To see them moving on with their lives to bigger better things.  I want that so much it hurts."

"I understand that.  I do.  But what option do we have here?  We can't have our own babies, and I don't know if you are ready to be around human babies.  They hurt themselves and scrape knees.  There is always blood or body fluids involved."

"I'm not saying now, or in weeks.  But maybe after I finish college.  Would you revisit the idea with me.  In maybe four or six years."

He sat there thinking about it for a moment.  "Fine.  The whole point of a relationship is compromise.  And I will compromise with you to talk about it later about this after you finish college."

"I can take that."

"Now come over here you sexy little thing.  I want more of you."

Eva smiled and moved back across the hot tub to sit in his lap.  Her put his arms around her to hold her close as they embraced in a kiss.  Soon she was astride him with her legs on each side of his torso, wrapping herself around him.  He slid back inside of her and she let out a soft moan.  He stood up, picking her up with him.  He pulled out of her and turned her so that her breasts were squished against the pavement.  Slowly he eased back into her from behind.  Eva gasped as he filled her once more.  Once more, he started slow and gained momentum.  Soon they reached climax together in a chorus of moans.  

Once finished, they both grabbed their clothes and walked inside sans clothing.  "The cars will be here in the morning.  We need to go get furniture ordered tomorrow, I think in the morning, and in the afternoon go shopping for other items we will need.  Our things from Forks will be here the day after."

"Sounds good to me.  Though I think we need to break in the house before then."  He smiled wickedly.  


	20. Life moves on

It took a month before Eva and Luke had their home exactly the way they wanted.  In that time Eva started classes at college.  Months went by of balancing married life and school.  They returned to Forks for winter break.  It was nice to be back to see her family but by the time they made it back to Vancouver, she was glad to be home.  Everything was different now.  She would rather be alone with Luke than anything.  They were still in their honeymoon phase and more times than not they walked around sans clothing in their home. 

With spring brought new classes.  Eva found herself paired up with one of the guys in a English class for a project.  Eva thought the guy was a little odd but when they needed to work she would often invite him into her home to do the work.  He always seemed in awe of the house and once even asked her how she could afford it so young.  Her only answer was that she was well off.  She didn't really explain how.  Mostly because she didn't really want people to know she came from money and married someone with money.  She knew it was odd to be so young and have the money to buy a house so grande.  

One evening after class, they walked across the quad.  It was dark out and with it a week night there really wasn't many people out.  "You want to come over tonight to work on the project?"

"Yeah that seems cool."

"Maybe in an hour or so?  Give me time to eat cook and eat something.  We all know I get cranky when I get hungry."  She giggled a little.

"You you definitely get hangry."  But he didn't even know the half of it.  He didn't realize they kept animal blood in wine bottles in the wine cellar.  And that almost every night she would drink some so she could stay on top of her thirst.  She was trying to not attack a student at school.  She didn't trust herself enough yet even if everyone else did.  So far everything worked well but she chalked it up to staying on top of things.

"So then let's figure ten tonight?  How late do you want to work?"  She asked as they neared the parking lot.  She stopped to look at him waiting to hear his answer.  

"Whenever is fine.  I don't have class in the morning until noon."

"Okay, I have don't have class tomorrow so lets say 12 or 1?"  

"Yeah, we should be able to get a lot done."  He rubbed the back of his neck a little.

"Is something wrong?"  She was picking up on some tension.  She wasn't blind.  But she also wasn't Jasper so she really couldn't pinpoint what it was.  

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course."

He paused for a moment trying to find the right words to say.  "I think you're pretty."

"Thank you?"  She wasn't sure what to say to that.  No one had actually outright said it to her outside of Luke and her family.  

"You don't even realize it do you?"

"I just don't care honestly.  I'm not here to impress people.  I don't wear a lot of make up and I don't fix my hair much."

"But it doesn't change the fact that you are even without trying."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because all of you pretty people get these great genes and don't even try.  And then there are people like me that try so hard to fit in and fail completely."

"You aren't ugly by any means.  You have your own charm, you just have to work it."  She offered, but the vibe she was getting from him made her a little uneasy.

"You think I'm charming?"

"In your own way, sure."  He looked at her for a moment before moving close and pressing his lips to hers.  She stepped back a little before pushing him away.  "What are you doing?"  She definitely didn't like how this was going.  

His eyes glinted a little before he moved close to her.  She tried to back away defensively until she was up against a wall.  She was scared to hurt this frail human that she tried not to fight too hard.  But he started ripping at her clothes.  Out of instinct her teeth clamped down on his shoulder.  He cried out as his blood exploded in her mouth.  She closed her eyes enjoying the taste as she kept drinking deep.  Soon his body slumped against hers before she dropped to the ground leaving her lying before her.  With a shaky hand she reached for her phone in her pocket.  She dialed out Luke's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey beautiful."

"I need help."

His whole voice changed.  "Where are you?"  

"The parking lot by the quad.  I'm in between to buildings."

"I'm on my way."

She hung up the phone and slid it back into her pocket.  She just sat there staring at the boy laying dead on the pavement in front of her.  She had killed him.  She had never killed anyone before.  Soon Luke pulled into the lot.  He parked so the headlights illuminated the whole ally.  

Luke turned off the car and was at her side in an instant.  He looked at her with her ripped shirt barely hanging off her skin to the red eyes and the boy laying on the pavement.  "Oh honey."  He pulled her into his arms.  She laid limply against him.  "What happened?"  He asked as he pressed a kiss to her head.  She was in shock of everything and didn't say a word.  Instead of pushing her, he lifted her up and placed her in the passenger seat of his car.  He then went back and picked up the body and stored it in the trunk.  The whole drive was silent.  Luke hopped on the highway and drove for hours with Eva curled up in the passenger seat, her eyes staring out of the window.  

Luke pulled the car to a stop.  She recognized the house and knew he had taken them back to Forks.  He got out of the car and went inside.  It was only a few moments before the door opened and Edward was kneeling in front of her.  

"What did you do with the body?"  She recognized Carlisle's voice.

"It's in the trunk.  I knew I couldn't leave it there."

"Good, we can burn it out back."  Emmett's spoke.

"What do we do?  She won't say anything.  She just keeps staring off."  Luke was worried.

Edward reached out a hand to stroke her face but Eva flew back until her back hit the door.  "What happened?"  He stood and looked at Luke.

"I don't know.  I got a call from her saying she needed help.  I got there and she was sitting on the ground this kid laying dead in front of her and her clothes looking like that.  I put them in the car and drove here.  I didn't know what else to do."

"She's in shock.  Esme?" 

"I got her."  She spoke not even waiting for Carlisle to ask.  She moved to the other side of the car and opened the car.  Eva fought a little as she tried to ease her out of the car but melted into Esme's arms when she realized who it was.  "I'm going to take her upstairs.  Alice can you get some fresh clothes?  I think she could use a hot bath and some time."

Esme carried Eva upstairs to her old room.  She set Eva down on the bed and went and filled the bath with hot water before coming back and scooping her up to place her in the tub.  Gently, she ran a sponge across Eva's skin, wiping away any dirt she was coated with.  Carefully she emptied the tub and wrapped the girl in a towel. In the bedroom Alice was sitting with some clothes.  They both dressed Eva and Esme brushed out her hair before laying her down in the bed under the blankets.

For days, Eva laid there in silence not moving an inch.  She just stared at the wall in front of her.  Luke sat with her for much of the time with her door open and her the rest of her family periodically coming in to ask him if she had said anything yet.  The answer was always the same.  No.

Finally, Luke tried to talk to her again.  "You need to go feed Eva.  You can't waste away in this bed."

"No."  She spoke simply.  

He moved to kneel in front of her face.  "Can you tell me what happened?"

She nodded softly and sat up in the bed.  "It was an accident."

"I know sweetheart.  But I can't help if I don't know."

"He kissed me.  I moved away but he came at me again."  She paused, she was shaking just thinking of it.  "I tried to not hurt him.  But he started ripping at my clothes.  I bit him out of instinct.  But I couldn't stop myself.  It tasted so good."

He pulled her into a hug and she laid there against him.  "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"You didn't know."

"This wasn't your fault."

"I killed him."

"He was trying to hurt you."

"But I killed him."

"He would have done it to someone else.  There is no telling how many girls you might have saved."

"I still killed him."

"Forget about that.  That doesn't matter.  You will be okay.  You need to hunt though.  The best way to flush it out of your system is to feed.  We are worried about you refusing to eat."

"I can't.  What if I hurt someone else?"

"You won't."

"It tasted so good."

"I know."

"I can't go back there."

"You can.  But you can take all the time you need.  I already talked to the dean and told them you had a family emergency and had to go back home for a while.  HE said you can come back and retake the classes when you are ready."

"Okay."

"But for now, let's get you fed."

"Okay."


	21. Can't help the fall

Eva spent the rest of the second semester and summer break in Forks.  She spent the time healing from the whole thing and hunting to flush her system of the human blood.  She was anxious to return and it showed.  She was more mousy and less form fitting clothes while on campus.  She often strayed away from making friends in school.  When projects came up that required partners she opted for a female partner.  Eva tried to not put herself in that position again.  

Though, one thing good that came of the whole experience is that it brought Luke and Eva even closer.  Every school break they made the trip to Forks.  Occasionally her family would visit, which Eva enjoyed.  But mostly they were left to their own devices.  It took four years but Eva graduated with a bachelors degree in Social work.  It wasn't a glamorous job but she knew she could do some good in it.  Her whole family was there to see her graduate.  They had a small celebration afterwards at Eva and Luke's home.  

"What are you going to do now?"  Edward asked curiously.  "Are you staying here or coming back to Forks?"

"We made a home here.  I would like to stay.  We do live only a few hours a way we could come down anytime."

"Have you applied to work for the state?"  Carlisle asked.

"Not yet.  But I plan on going tomorrow."

"We are so proud of you."  Esme was practically beaming.  

"Yeah, when Edward and Carlisle pulled you from that car, I was sure you wouldn't make it.  Now look at you.  Married and graduated college living on your own."  Emmett joked.  

"Emmett."  Rosalie nudged him but smiled. 

"It's fine, I've grown used to his humor."  Eva chuckled.  "But honestly though how many times did I almost die since that crash?"

"Too many to count."  Edward smiled.  "Which reminds me, you can't go dying on us."

"Immortal remember?"

"But not incapable of being killed. There are ways we can die.  We just try to avoid them."  Carlisle warned.

"Okay, so this took a morbid turn."  Luke fidgeted a little uncomfortably.

"Sorry."  Eva leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"In all honesty, some of us had a running bet on how she would eventually kick the bucket.  She was a rather clumsy kid always getting into trouble."  Rosalie shook her head.

"None of us guessed the tree would have almost squished her"  Emmett laughed.  "You're welcome by the way."

"Thanks.  Wait why didn't I know about all this?"

"It would influence the vote."  Edward piped in.

"Wait who was all in on this?"  Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all rose their hands feeling a little guiltily.  "Wow.  Really?  Who won?"

"Alice."  Jasper smiled.

"Of course she did." Eva shook her head.

"I think she cheated."  Emmett looked over at the smallest one in the group.  "Unfair advantage."

"Okay so I think you have had enough of our company.  I'm sure you would like to spend some time alone with Luke."  Carlisle spoke as he stood to his feet.

"It was nice having everyone over."  Luke stood as well, always the polite host.

"Don't be a stranger."  Esme hugged Eva.  "Your welcome to drop by any time you want."

 "Will do."  Eva smiled as the last of her family left out the door.  She sighed in relief when she heard the last car pull away from the house.  "Sorry about them.  They can be a little much sometimes."

"It's okay.  I'm glad they feel that comfortable to talk about that stuff."

"But still.  Some things should not be said."

"Honestly it was kind of funny.  Who bets on how someone will die?  That's a but morbid but from a vampire stand point its kind of hilarious."

"Yeah."

"I do recall me promising that we would discuss a certain subject after you graduated."

"What?"

"The subject of kids."

"Oh."

"Do you not want them anymore?"  He seemed a bit confused by her reaction.

"I had forgotten about it."

"You forgot about the discussion or forgot about kids?"

"I don't know, both I guess.  Life has been kind of crazy since I brought it up.  And after that issue my first year..."

"That has nothing to do with having kids and you know it.  You were defending yourself against a creep."

"But what if I slip up?"

"Trust me Eva, when you have a kid, it changes you.  You would be an amazing mother."

"Are you trying to talk me into it?"

"I thought you were the one that wanted kids?"

"Well now I'm not so sure."  She crossed her arms and walked off towards the kitchen.  Eva wasn't sure what was going on and why Luke was so determined about this.  

"You don't know or you don't want them?"  He followed her.  

"I don't know.  Can't we just wait and think about it longer?"

"Sure, I guess we could.  We only have eternity to live our lives.  Whats a little more time to us."  He stalked off towards the theater room.

"Are you serious?  You are getting touchy over something that you didn't want in the first place?"  She was not letting him off that easy after he opened that can of worms.

"You know what?  Yeah I am.  And you know why?  Because I resolved myself to the idea a few weeks ago.  I was going to give in and say yes because you wanted and deserved to have everything you dreamed of.  And now you are saying that all of a sudden you decided that you didn't want it.  I had already been imagining our family in my head."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Eva sighed.  "Fine.  We can do this.  But I am not giving up a job to do this.  You can be Mr. stay at home dad."

"Deal."  He smiled before walking over and planting a kiss on her lips.  "You are going to love being a mom."

 "Why do I have the feeling that we don't exactly know what we are getting ourselves into?"

"Because we don't.  But I think we can get through it.  We have been through much worse."

Yeah but what do we tell them when they notice we aren't aging?"

"The truth.  And on their eighteenth birthday they can choose to be like us or continue on. with their lives."

"Wait so you are condoning putting our kids through the pain of becoming a vampire.  Of letting them become like us when they don't even realize what it is like?"

"Eva, you are getting way ahead of yourself.  Why don't we start with maybe fostering.  Then adopt from there.  As a foster parent you can love short term."

"I know all about fostering.  I went to school to be a social worker."

"Oh yeah."  He smiled his little goofy grin.

"So your saying if I just randomly came home with a kid or kids that you would take it as it is?"

"Yeah.  I wouldn't have a problem with it."

"We need to get the house in order.  We would have to do serious shopping if that happened.  You are talking bedroom furniture, clothes, and food.  There is so much that kids need."

"And we have plenty of money to take care of it.  Besides, you don't think your parents would be over the moon to have a grandchild.  Or your siblings to have a niece or nephew."

"I guess you are right."

"Wait.  I'm what?"

"You are right."  

"For a moment there I thought I was hearing things."

"Shut up before I regret this."  She pushed him playfully.


	22. And so it begins

Eva started her new job with the city.  Often she felt her heart break for the little kids she ended up pulling from homes.  Her house ended up a halfway house for kids before they were able to be placed with an actual foster family. Luke had convinced Eva to just go get clothes of every size and set up bunk beds in 2 rooms and one room as a nursery and a play room for small kids.  They enjoyed having children around.  Eva began to see Luke's point on how much she would love to be a mom.  But part of her wanted more.  It wasn't the same with you had these kids for a night or two.  She wanted long term.  

Everything changed when she met Jessica.  Jessica was a seventeen year old girl who was a drug addict.  She had come into the hospital high and in labor with twins.  Eva was tasked with taking the babies away from her.  But they were in the NICU as preterm and small.  Each baby only weighed four pounds each.  Eva remembered seeing them and instantly fell in love despite their frail bodies and wires and tubes.  She found herself visiting before and after every shift at work and even on lunch breaks.  The state took them in and terminated the rights of the mother before they even left the hospital.  These babies were alone in the world.  A little boy and a little girl.  

The babies weren't able to leave the hospital until they were two months old.  By then the drugs had filtered from their system and they gained enough weight that the hospital was sure they might survive.  Eva instantly knew she didn't want to let them go to another home.  She went to the court and petitioned to have the babies placed in her home permanently.  The court granted her the custody of the kids and she was so excited she forgot to even tell Luke.  On the way to the hospital she stopped at a baby store.  She bought car seats and bottles and special formula and diapers and everything she could think of that these kids could need.  She was instantly glad that she had acquired a large SUV for work purposes.  

It wasn't until she walked in the door holding these two tiny babies that she realized Luke had no idea what she had done.  "You have more?"  He asked when he came to greet her.

"Kind of."

"They are tiny."

"They were born 2 months ago and was just released from the NICU.  The mother had her rights terminated."

"Poor things.  What are their names?"

"Abigail and Alexander.  I call them Abby and Alec for short."

"You call them that?  How long have you known them?"

"I was there when they were born."

"Oh."

"Luke, they are ours.  We can have them forever."  Eva smiled as she chewed her bottom lip, waiting for his reaction.  

It took him a minute but he looked from the babies to her.  "Seriously?  They are ours?"  

"Yeah.  I couldn't bear the thought of losing them.  I invested so much time to them visiting when I could.  I asked the courts to grant me custody and they agreed."

"Can we handle two?  I thought when we took in a baby it would be one."

"How hard could it be?  They sleep all the time and we never sleep.  So it works out.  Besides, the city is granting me parental leave for 6 weeks to get them settled in."

"This is really happening."

"It is."

 

 

Eva and Luke spent the first week just letting the babies adjust and doting on their every need.  They had to admit they went overboard buying everything they needed.  But it was after that first week that they realized her family had no idea.  They packed up a few bags and put the babies and the stroller into the SUV before heading towards Forks.  Eva didn't call or anything before they arrived.  She wanted to surprise everyone.  Luke grabbed Alec and Eva grabbed Abby from their carseats and headed in the door.  "Hello?"  Eva called out.  

"You're here!"  Alice exclaimed as she bounded down the stairs.  

"Where is everyone?"

"Around somewhere.  Let me see them."  Alice cooed as she neared the babies.  "They are so cute."

"You would be the one person I couldn't surprise."

"No one else knows.  I kept it a secret.  They also don't know you were coming."

"Apparently.  Is Carlisle at work?"

"Yes, and Edward is in his room, Rosalie and Emmett are off doing their own thing.  Jasper is in the garage and Esme is in the office."

"Esme it is then."  Eva smiled and headed toward the office.  She peaked her head in the door.  "Hey there."

"Oh hi, you didn't tell me you were coming I would have made sure everyone was here."

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It?"

"Well they."

"Who?"

Eva stepped in the door holding little Abby and Luke followed behind holding a sleeping Alec.  "Surprise."  Eva smiled.  "We adopted."

"Oh dear they are adorable.  What are their names?"

"Luke has Alec and I have Abby."

"Twins.  Do they sleep well."

"For two month old babies, they do."

"Let me text everyone to come home.  Go get comfortable.  They will all want to meet them."

"Okay."  Eva followed Luke back into the living room and sat on the couch.  Luke handed Eva Alec and went to the car to grab their diaper bags.  He busied himself making bottles and took Alec to seed him so Eva could feed Abby.  They were the perfect team so in sync.  It wasn't long before people started trickling in.  Rosalie immediately wanted to hold one and Eva happily handed over Abby.  It was apparent how protective Luke was over the two babies.  Edward wasn't the most thrilled of the group.

"Why?"  He asked crossing his arms.

"Because we wanted a family of our own and they had no family in this world.  I couldn't let them fall into the system."

"The system is built for kids like this."

"They system would have separated them and placed them in different homes.  I couldn't let that happen."

"I'm glad you didn't."  Rosalie smiled from the corner with Abby.

"I figured everyone would be happy to have a niece and nephew.  Esme seems pretty happy about having grandkids."

"Of course."  She smiled.

Carlisle came in the door with a smile.  "I hear congratulations are in order."  He carried two small teddy bears in pink and blue.

"I couldn't keep it a secret."  Esme apologized.  

"I couldn't either."  Eva smiled.

"How long have you had them?"  Carlisle asked practically shifting into physician mode.

"We have had them for a week.  They are nine weeks old born at 32 weeks.  Their mother came into the hospital in labor and strung out.  I spent the whole journey with them in the NICU."

"They had their vaccinations and check ups?"

"Absolutely.  They are as healthy and happy as can be."

"I'm glad."

"Does anyone else see that this is a bad idea?"  Edward piped in ever the pessimist.  

"What do you mean?"  Luke spoke up defensively.

"Eva is the newest vampire of all of us.  And now she's going to be around two babies all the time.  Kids fall and hurt themselves.  What happens when they scrape a knee or something?"

Eva grit her teeth a little but stayed where she sat.  "We have played through every scenario and weighed all the pros and cons.  We both think I can do it and so we did it.  And news flash, I take kids from homes all the time half of them beaten and bruised.  I spent two months with these two in the NICU where babies there had blood transfusions.  I can handle this.  The fact that you don't believe me says enough."  Eva finally stood and walked over to Rosalie before wrenching Abby from her arms.  "I refuse to have my children around such negativity.  Let's go Luke."  Eva walked towards the door grabbing the bag as she went.

"Don't go."  Rosalie called out before elbowing Edward.  She gave him a look before nodding her head in Eva's direction.

Edward sighed and walked over to Eva.  "I'm sorry.  I forget how stubborn and hard headed you are."  He smiled.  "Please stay.  I would love a chance to get to know my niece and nephew."

Eva smiled.  "You should do good to remember that.  Besides, did you really think Rosalie would let me walk out with these two so easily."  Eva looked over at Rosalie who was beaming so proud of herself.  "Do you want to hold them while I get their things from the car?"

Rosalie was standing in front of Eva in a flash.  "I would love to."  She cooed as she grabbed Abby from Eva's arms.  Esme took Alec from Luke.  

Eva and Luke only took one trip from the car to bring everything in and set up a her old room for the kids.  They had taken the time to get a pack and play with twin bassinets for them.  Eva stepped back and looked at her room.  It had once looked perfect for a teen and was now filled with baby items.  Her life had changed so much in the last six years.  She wasn't the same girl as she was when she turned sixteen.  She had been in Italy then.  She went from there to America and now was a vampire living in Canada married with kids.  She never knew her life would end up like this.  But she also loved where she ended up.  A few years ago, had you asked her she wouldn't have given the same answer.  But now?  She was absolutely in love.


	23. Shifting Gears

Parenthood got harder as the months went by.  Luke and Eva often found themselves arguing about techniques while the babies were colicky and teething.  And when they became mobile, everything changed.  It was a constant battle to keep them from hurting themselves.  They were over cautious and fiercely protective.Where the kids were concerned, it was like they completely disagreed on everything.  Eva found that she didn't want to leave home much more to work, and Luke wanted to leave the house to get a job.  The whole dynamic changed.

"Are you going to work today?"  Luke asked as he washed bottles at the sink.  The kids were eleven months old and starting to walk.  Eva had them both in high chairs as she fed them breakfast.

"I don't know.  It's hard to leave them when they grow so fast."

"Are you ever going to go to work?  Our money will just disappear if someone doesn't work to maintain with how much we spend in a month."

"Seriously?  I had no idea that was how it worked."

"Are you being snippy with me?"

"No, your kind of being a jerk."

"Seriously?  I'm a jerk?"

"Yeah.  Why do you always seem so snarky?"

"You aren't a ray of sunshine either."

"Are we really going to do this now?"  Eva set the baby food down and wiped off the kids.

"Sure, why not.  Let's have it out now"

Eva pulled Alec and Abby out of the highchairs and put them in the play area in the living room before coming back in the kitchen with her arms crossed.  "So what's the problem?"

"Since we got those kids, everything has changed.  We never used to fight like this.  Its been months of arguments and bickering.  We never have sex anymore.  It's like our spark has gone.  We don't have dates or do anything outside of this house unless we go to Forks.  We might get an hour alone there but nothing ever happens there because everyone could hear us."

"So what are you saying?"  Eva didn't like where this seemed to be going.

"I think we should separate.  Just for a little bit to get our heads back straight and reevaluate this whole situation." 

And with those words her whole world shattered.  Everything they built up was getting thrown out.  "Okay."  Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Okay?  So that's it.  No fight?"

"No, because if you were ready to say the words then you have thought about it and made up your mind that this was what we needed.  And I can't fight that.  So instead I am going to take the kids to Forks.  When you are ready you can find me there."

Eva turned and went upstairs.  She got luggage and started throwing clothing into bags and grabbed everything the babies needed.  She didn't know how long she would be gone so she packed extra of everything to be safe.  She figured anything she would forget she could buy once she was in the safety of Forks.  After everything was loaded into the car, she came back to grab the kids.  She loaded them up and left.

The whole drive to Forks was quiet save the lullabies that played over the stereo.  It was the only thing that kept the kids quiet in the car.  Eva was so frustrated.  She wanted to cry and break things.  But instead she focused on driving and arriving safely.  Pulling up, she noted that everything seemed quiet.  Carlisle's car was gone as was the Jeep.  Edward's car was still there.  She pulled in and got the kids out, not bothering to get anything else for now.  Instead she went inside and found put the kids in their cribs that now was a permanent fixture in her old room.  They each fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the mattress.  Eva left the door cracked and went off in search of someone.  The house seemed empty.  There was no one home at all.  With a baby monitor attached to her hip, Eva silently brought everything in and up to her old room.  Quietly, she began putting everything away.  It was like the calm before the storm.  She didn't even know what she was going to do.

Eva silently waited in the living room for what felt like hours before someone came in.  Edward was the first person she saw come through the front door.  "Eva, Its Wednesday.  We weren't expecting you here until Friday evening."

Eva had to remember.  It was a three day work weekend.  They were supposed to spend the weekend here.  Now it was all messed up.  "I'm here today, is that a problem?"

"No not at all.  Where is the kids?"

"Upstairs taking a nap."

"Where is Luke."

"Probably still in Vancouver."

"Wait what?"

"He stayed behind."

"Is he coming this weekend?"

"No."

"Now I'm confused."

Eva didn't even know how to say the words.  Her brows knit together as she put her head in her hands.  She wanted so much to cry.  Her world was falling apart.  It was frustrating that she couldn't physically get the sadness out.  "He wanted to separate."  Her words were muffled as she spoke with her face in her hands.

"I'll kill him."

"You will do no such thing."  She spoke looking up at him.  "Just because we aren't together right now doesn't mean we won't work things out.  So here I sit just trying to figure out what the next step is.  We have been fighting off and on for the last eight months.  I should have seen this coming."

Edward went to sit next to her before pulling her in a hug as he stroked her head.  "How come you never told me.  All those times that you were here, everything seemed fine."

"I was in denial of how bad it was.  I didn't realize it had gotten to this point."

"We will take care of you and the kids.  Don't worry."

"And that is why I came here instead of a hotel."  She smiled.

 

 

It was four months of the kids asking for daddy and Eva having to tell them he was away.  Four months of nights spent alone in her room watching the kids sleep.  Four months of her playing back the last eleven months of their life trying to figure out where it all went wrong.  She was having trouble coming to terms with everything.  It took Luke four months before he showed up and knocked on the door.  Esme and Rosalie had taken the kids out for ice cream and shopping.  So Eva had been alone.  Everyone else had gone off hunting and she was supposed to join them the next day.  But Luke knocked on the door and threw all her plans out the door.  

Eva opened the door and saw him standing there in the rain, his hands in his pockets.  He looked pathetic.  Her face fell as she sighed.  "Come in out of the rain but don't drip on the floor."  She watched him go stand on the rug.  "What now?  Are you going to tell me you want to divorce?  Going to put the kids through more.  They have been asking for you for four months.  You missed their first birthday."  She was furious.

"I came to say I was sorry."  He looked like a beaten dog.  He had expected her anger.  

"Sorry?  Sorry for what?"

"Being an ass.  I realize now that I was wrong.  And I want to apologize."

"And you expected me to what?  Throw myself in your arms and expect it to be alright?"

"No.  I knew you would be angry and it would take some time.  But I am willing to wait for you.  When we said our vows we promised to love and honor until the end of time.  I promised I would stay with you through troubled water and to carry you should you falter.  I promised to love you through all hardship, darkness, and pain.  I promised to hold and keep you, comfort, protect, and shelter you.  To give you my constant devotion.  I promised to love you as you were and not ask you to be anything but that.  And I realize now that when I asked for the separation that I was going against every one of those vows.  I realize now that my life is incomplete without you.  That I want to spend every waking hour in your arms.I know that for you right now that it will take time to build that trust again.  And I want you to take your time to work up to that.  But if I have to I will stay here in forks and visit every day just so I can be here should you need me."

Eva stood there dumbfounded.  She had no idea what to say.  "I realize that you feel awful about everything.  And yes, it will take time to get back to where we were.  But I do acknowledge that you are willing to be patient and present.For the sake of the kids I am willing to make an effort to make everything work out.  But if you are willing to try then so am I."

He breathed a visible sigh of relief.  "Can I hug you?"

He rolled her eyes.  "I suppose."  He moved slowly towards her and wrapped his arms around her.  Her body fit perfectly in his.  She took in the smell of him as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  "You need to go."  Her words were muffled as she pressed her face to his chest.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't go, then I will give in and I'm too mad right now to think straight but with you standing here its hard for me to stick to that."

"Oh."  He paused.  Can I come back tomorrow?"

"I'm going hunting."

"When you are back, text me.  Okay?"  He pulled away to arms length to look at her.  

"Fine.  I will text you."

"Thank you.  For waiting for me, and for giving me a second chance.  I know It's a lot to ask for and I don't deserve it.  So thank you."

"You are the father of my children.  It's the very least I can do."

"And for that, thank you.  I don't want to live my life without you.  And I see that now.  I was selfish and you deserve better."

Eva paused as she chewed on her bottom lip.  "Damn, why did you have to keep going."  She placed her hands on her hips as she blew out a puff of air.  She paced back a few steps before turning around.  She was so close to giving in to him.  She didn't want to but part of her wanted to give in.  She wrestled with her self control as she wavered.  It had been so long since she had been passionately in his arms.  And they had the entire house to themselves for the next several hours.  "Don't go."  She sighed as she looked up at him.  "Stay, please."

He moved closer.  His hand reached out and caressed her cheek.  She tilted her face into his hand.  His touch was like fire against her skin, sending chills across her body.  Slowly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.  And like that it was like they were on their honeymoon all over again.  Young and in love.  Like the last five years had never happened.  She pushed herself up against him as she pushed her against a wall.  Their kisses deepened as she tore off his shirt.  He pulled hers over her head as she worked to unbutton his jeans.  He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom upstairs.  Together they collapsed onto the bed as they pushed off their pants.  Once free he pushed himself inside of her.  She let out a soft moan as he filled her.  Just as they both climaxed, Eva heard the front door open.  A look at the clock showed they had been up in the room for four hours.  

"Eva?"  Rosalie's voice called out.

"Shit."  Eva muttered as she pulled some clothes on.  She moved quickly as she left the room and headed down the stairs.  "Yeah?"

"Why are there clothes all over the place?"  Esme asked confused.

"I did a thing."

"What?"  Rosalie wasn't following either.

"Luke is upstairs."  She conceded.

"You just gave in that easy?  I would have let him simmer for a while after what he put you through."  Rosalie crossed her arms.

"I had intended to, but then he said all the right things and I caved."

"You got played."  She laughed.

"Yeah, maybe so.  But in the end I do love him and I will always go back to that."

"I'm glad the two of you are working things out."  Esme smiled.

"Me too."  Eva smiled back.


	24. Revenge is a Wicked thing

Months went by as Eva and Luke shifted back into normal life.  They reconnected and got back to how things should have been.  The kids got older and Luke and Eva enjoyed watching them become little people.  This was how life should be.  

They were out at the park one day with the kids on the playground.  They were four years old.  It was cute watching them learn how the world worked.  A lady approached Eva and Luke.  She looked like she was stung out on some kind of drug.  She looked vaguely familiar.  "Do I know you?"  Eva asked her a little confused.

"You're that lady.  The one who took my kids.  I was in the hospital and you took them."

"Sorry, I re-homed lots of kids you have to be more specific."

"I was seventeen.  I had twins.  The state took them from me."

Eva felt the pit of her stomach drop. She looked at Luke and motioned towards the kids.  He knew immediately what she was talking about and got up and to the playground.  "Yeah, I think I remember.  They were born with drugs in their system.  Was in the NICU for two months."

"Do you know what happened to them?"

Eva rose to her feet and grabbed the back pack on the ground.  "I'm sorry, I can't talk about the case with you."  She slung the back pack on her shoulder and started to go towards the car where Luke was trying to get Alec and Abby buckled up.

"Can you just tell me if they are okay.  If they are happy?"  

Eva sighed as she warred with the voice in her head.  "They are fine and happy.  Now can I go?  My kids are in the car waiting to go get ice cream."

The girl looked towards the car and looked back at Eva.  "That's them isn't it?"

"What?"

"Those are my kids."  The girl started towards the car but Eva grabbed her arm. 

"Those are my kids and you don't go near them.  I will have you arrested for harassment."  

"Fine."  The girl jerked her arm away.  "You win for now, but I will see them one day."

The girl walked off and Eva stood on high alert until she disappeared before letting out a sigh of relief and getting in the car.  "Who was that?"  Luke asked as he drove off.  

"The egg donor."  Eva said simply trying to not let the kids overhear. For all they knew they were their biological kids. 

"Do you think she will be back?"

"I don't know if she's smart enough or even all the way there.  Although she did put two and two together and figured out who our kids were."

"Lovely."

"You're telling me."

Later that afternoon Eva and Luke went to the police station and filed a police report and petitioned for a restraining order.  They weren't taking any chances.  Sure they could have dealt with it themselves but they wanted to go the legal route.  By law the woman had no rights and Eva and Luke were the kids parents.  Eva just hoped that the law could help them this time.  

It was weeks before they had another incident.  Eva felt like she was being watched as she went through the grocery store with the kids.  They were happy and oblivious to what was going on around them as they munched on a store cookie.  But Eva knew she was being watched.  She just couldn't figure out from where or who.  As the days wore on she felt more and more paranoid.  They had a security system installed in the house. They weren't taking any risks.  This girl was out there somewhere probably following them and learning their habits.  

Luke started a new job with the local police station.  It allowed Eva to stay with the kids full time.  She threw herself into being a stay at home mom and keeping them safe.  But no matter where they were she always felt like they were being watched.  She tried changing up routines and taking different routes everywhere but nothing could shake the feeling.  

Eva took the kids for a week to Forks.  Out there she felt like all was well.  No one was watching them there.  But she never told her family what was going on.  She was starting to think she was going crazy.  Luke worked long hours while she was gone trying to get a good rapport going with his fellow officers.  But when they came home from Forks the feeling came back.  Maybe she was going crazy.

On two separate occasions the alarms went off in the house. Both times she could not find an intruder. The whole thing was driving her mad. She wasn’t sure what exactly was going on but something was.

“I’m going to work.” Luke kissed her cheek one morning. “I’ll be home late tonight. Be safe okay?”  

 “I will. You be safe alright?”  Eva worried about him every time he walked out the door. And lately he worried about her. She told him she thought she was losing it and he was starting to wonder if she was. 

Luke walked out the door and left Eva with the kids. The day passed without incident. Until night fell.

The alarm system started blaring. The kids were sleeping and she went to turn the blasted thing off. Maybe it was faulty wiring she thought. But then the fire alarms started blaring and flashing. Eva had to cover her ears from the noise.  Carefully she started making her way towards the kids rooms. Smoke was filling the hallway quickly as she called 911. She couldn’t see or hear. She rattled off the address and tried to get to their rooms. She could vaguely hear the kids calling out but fire was blocking her way. She knew fire was one thing that could kill her but she also knew that it could kill her children too. 

Before she could try to get through it, hands grabbed her arm. It was Luke. “Where are the kids?  I heard the call and came as fast as I could.”  

“That way.” She pointed. 

“Go outside.  I’ll get them.”

Eva nodded and went for the wide open door. Fire trucks were pulling up and she turned and saw how bad the fire had gotten. Fear and worry gripped her chest.

“Are you okay miss.” A firefighter asked her as he held her arm.

“I’m fine. My kids and husband is in there. He’s a police officer.” She conveyed to them.

They nodded and headed toward the door. But an explosion from inside stopped all efforts. Panic gripped her chest as she wrapped her arms around her chest. She could only watch in fear as they extinguished the flames. When it was out Eva didn’t allow them to stop her. The house was in shambles and she desperately searched for her family. The only bodies she found was the charred remains of her children. 

A flood of emotions took over her body. With a shaky hand she pulled out her phone. She dialed a number and put the phone to her ear as they loaded her children into body bags. Edward answered on the first ring. 

“Eva? Is something wrong. It’s late.”

”They are gone.”  She muttered into the phone. 

“What? Who is gone?” 

“Abby, Alec, Luke. They are all gone.” 

“Where did they go?”  His voice was filled with concern and urgency. It vaguely sounded like he was getting in his car. 

“There was a fire. I couldn’t save them.” 

“I’m on my way Eva.”

”Don’t bother. I called to tell you goodbye.” 

“Don’t do something stupid.” 

“Do you know me at all?”  She said with a click. She tossed her phone in the rubble of her home. She had nothing without Luke and her children. She was not about to live without them. But she couldn’t just kill herself. 

Eva walked off as she thought. Carlisle has once told her about the Volturi. How they were the law of vampires and they would kill in an instant for breaking the law. And that was when her beautiful plan came to mind. She wouldn’t go to them. She was going to get them to come to her.


	25. Blood bender

Days went by. Eva began feeding on humans without remorse. She had a goal and was going for it. Bar after bar she would slaughter everyone and light it on fire after. Her family was trailing her trying to stop her. But she always stayed one step ahead of them. She was not going to stop. Not when she was sure she was close to her goal. The city was scrambling trying to stop the arson killings as they called it.

Eva had to admit. It was a little fun. Killing for the hell of it. Once she had worked past her conscience she started enjoying it. And the fact that her family was trying to track her down to stop her made it even more fun. Eventually they started to split up and check dive bars separately trying to catch her. She would watch them from a distance. They would not catch her. She worked too hard to give in now. She became more careful and methodical. Working hard to not get caught. She couldn’t afford to stop now. 

Every night it was a new bar. After every slaughter she would burn the place down. She knew what she was doing. Sure it was covering her tracks a bit. But she knew that someone would eventually catch on. It was just a matter of time. 

Eva surveyed her target for the night. It was a little dive bar boasting a karaoke night. Eva smiled. Not many people went in. Perfect.  She waited a few moments looking to see if anyone was lurking for her. She didn’t see or hear anyone. 

Casually, Eva walked into the bar. She walked over to the karaoke station and selected a song. She sat through 3 other people already drunk before they called her name. The song monsters by ruelle started playing. She smiled as she sang along flawlessly. But her smile faded as she noticed someone at the bar at the back of the room. Quickly she grabbed up a girl by her hair and put her lips to her neck. 

“Don’t do it Eva. Put the girl down.”

”Or what?  You going to restrain me?” 

“If necessary.” 

“You think you are strong enough Edward?  I have been on human blood for days, or maybe weeks.  Sorry, its a little hard to keep track of time."

"What has happened to you?  You are not the same Eva I knew who would never hurt a fly."

"My husband is dead.  My kids are dead.  What else do I have.  I have no home, my life is gone.  So why not?  I'm sure the Volturi will be here any day to put me out of my misery."

He stood up and started towards her.  Eva put her teeth to the whimpering girl's throat.  She watched Edward stop in his tracks.  "Eva don't do this.  You don't want to go out like that.  They will torture you first in every way and have you beg for death.  Then torture you more until you break.  Then they will do it as painfully as they can.  And you don't have nothing.  You have me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme.  It's killing them to see you hurting like this.  That you won't let us help."

"I don't need your help.  I have been expertly dodging all of you for the longest time.  You didn't see me but I watched you enter that bar on East Hastings street.  You thought you were going to catch me there and it was hilarious to see your face when I never showed."

His hands were fists at his side.  "Eva, let these people go back to their homes.  You are taking people away from their families.  You had your family taken away imagine their families mourning them."

Eva shook her head softly.  "This isn't how this works dear brother.  I have the leverage, I make the demands."

"What are your demands?"

"For you to leave me the hell alone and let me live how I wish to live."

"I can't do that Eva.  I care too much about you."

"Well then sit and watch the show because this is going to be a lot of fun."  Eva smiled before sinking her teeth into the girl's neck.  Her blood exploded into her mouth and she drank deep.  It wasn't until the blood stopped flowing that hands grabbed her from behind.  She tried to fight back as the blood ran down her chin but she couldn't break the hold.  Another set of hands grabbed her by the legs as she fought tooth and nail to be set free.

"Give up Eva, we won't let you go."  Emmett's booming voice sounded from behind her head.  She could feel Jasper trying to manipulate her emotions into submission.  sHe tried to fight against it but failed.  Her body stopped writhing and Emmett and Jasper carried her out.  

"I don't know how long I can keep her subdued like this."  Jasper spoke as they loaded her up into the back of the Jeep.

"Just long enough to get back to Forks.  We can go from there."  Edward pulled Eva into his lap and wrapped his arms around her torso and his legs around her waist.  He was not taking any chances. 

Emmett pulled his phone out and dialed a number.  "Hey we got her.  It's worse than we thought."  There was muffled voices at the other End.  "Yeah, she was trying to provoke the Volturi, so we may have a fight coming with them.  But now she is high on human blood and nothing to lose.  So it will be a fight home too.  We are on the way to Forks."  There was more muffled voices and Emmett hung the phone up.  "I'm sorry little sister, but this is for your own good."

"You're an ass don't talk to me."  

“Hey there is that sass I always knew you had. Can we keep her like this. I kind of like it.” He laughed. 

“No.” Edward and Jasper said in unison. 

“You’re just mad because I had you looking for me for days and you couldn’t even find me.”

”No. I’m a bit irritated that we had to bury your kids and hold a funeral for them and Luke without you.”  Edward spoke out of spite. 

“Don’t talk to me about them. You didn’t want me to be with Luke from the start and you thought the kids were a bad idea from the beginning. You have no right to an opinion.”

”Is that how you feel?”  Edward seemed hurt.

”I’m not sugar coating things anymore. One way or another i won’t be on this earth anymore and everyone deserves to hear the truth.”

”What do you have to say about everything then?”

“You should have let me die in that car in Italy.  None of us would be in this position had you not tried to play god and save me. The world tried to kill me on many occasions and everyone should have let me die. Then I wouldn’t be in this predicament.”

The car got very silent. They drove like that for several miles before anyone spoke up. “Do you really wish you had died?”  Edward asked barely above a whisper.

”I wish Luke hadn’t made me wait outside. It was almost me in that house when it exploded. I would have rather gone out holding my children. Not watching their lives end and hearing their screams for help and feeling powerless.”

”I’m sorry.” Jasper muttered. 

“No one was there. I had no one to keep me sane. I was the one who found their bodies and I can’t get that image out of my head. They didn’t even find remains for Luke. But I guess they wouldn’t being what he was.  I should have just went in and died with them. It would have been a better way to go than this.”

Emmett slowed the car to a stop on the side of the road and all three of them looked at Eva. “You deserve better. Getting the Volturi to step in. That’s not how you want to go. Not even the wolves in La Push is humane. Eva, you deserve a better life than this and you were dealt a shitty hand. But you need to just take it a day at a time and move through it. Do you think Edward did this when he lost Bella?”

"I don't care what he did.  I'm sure he wished he would have went too."

"She's not entirely wrong."  He loosed his hold on her a little bit.  

"I'm not going to run guys.  You caught me.  Hurray you won our little game.  It's not fun anymore.  Just take me to the house and let Carlisle and Esme give me their lectures and lock me in the basement.  It is what it is.  I won't go back to animal blood though.  You got me fucked if you think I am going back."

"Where did all of this sass come from."  Emmett laughed as he started back on the road.  "I like this new Eva."

"You won't like it when I kick your ass one day."

"Oh I would love to see you try."  He smiled.

Eva shook her head and sat in the seat next to Edward.  She didn't buckle up though.  Not like a car was going to kill her anytime soon.  She sat there pouting the whole ride before they made it to the house.  Just for good measure, Edward grasped her arm on one side and Emmett on the other, ensuring that she didn't take off.  She rolled her eyes and followed along before going inside.The other four members of the family were standing around waiting for them to come in.  "What, you didn't go searching too?  That hurts a little."

"She's a little feisty today."  Jasper explained as he walked over to Alice.

"Can you let go.  I said I wouldn't run."  She jerked her arms away from her two older brothers and plopped herself down in a chair, her legs thrown over the arm.  "So let's have it.  What do you want and what is it going to cost me."  She looked at her fingernails picking the dirt from under her nail bed.

"Well for one, I would like you to cut down the attitude.  And two, I would love to know where my sweet daughter went."  Carlisle spoke a little on edge.

"Well I can tell you she died when her family died in that fire.  And no I will spare you the details since we had my little heart to heart in the car."

"Eva why?"  Esme seemed a little hurt.

"The world is turned against me.  It's been a constant struggle since I was sixteen.  Why not do it a favor and rid the world of my existence."

"By provoking the Volturi?  That's the worst way to go."  Alice piped in.

"And what of it?  Do I look like I care?"

"That's enough.  I don't know what has gotten into you but this has to stop.  No more human blood.  And you will not leave until we have you back the way you were."  Carlisle spoke authoritatively.  It was the first time she had ever seen him put his foot down.  

"Then I guess I will just desiccate in your basement then because, like I said on the ride up, I am not going back to animal blood.  So get used to the red eyes folks because this is the new me."

"Your attitude needs a serious adjustment."  Rosalie crossed her arms.

"Oh sorry princess, did I decrown you?"

Eva watched Rosalie grit her teeth before walking away.  "Edward, can you take her downstairs where she can't hurt anyone else."

"Really my words hurt now.  You would think I was throwing knives."  But she rose and followed along with Edward willingly.  She was enjoying the fun, but knew this whole detox process was going to suck.


	26. Detox

Eva was right.  The detoxing was a bitch.  Every day they refused her human blood.  It didn't phase her much until it became weeks.  She could feel the hunger gripping tighter and tighter.  She would ask and they would always say no.  Instead they would offer animal blood.  Every time she would refuse.  After 2 months she was begging for blood.  But when offered the animal, still she would refuse.  

"You know you can make the pain stop at anytime."  Edward spoke from the corner of the room.  They had her ankle bound by a chain.  She was weakened without blood pumping through her system, her hunger was slowing her down.  

"No, I won't drink it."

"Why?"

"It's a matter of principal.  Right now it's a matter of who will cave first.  Will you cave in and give me what I want, or will you watch me wither away to nothing."

He looked at her.  She already was starting to look gaunt.  "We love you too much to give in."

"Then let me die."  She rolled and faced the wall behind her.  

"No, that isn't an option either."

Edward left but soon Carlisle came in.  "It hurts me knowing you are hurting like this."

"Then give me the blood."

"I won't give you human blood.  We don't keep it in the house.  Not since the fire."

"Then I guess you can keep on hurting.  Because I'm too stubborn to give in.  I won't go back after tasting the sweetness of the human blood.  It's like giving up wine in trade of water.  No thank you."

"Can we talk about why you are in this position?"

"Oh you mean why I flew off the rails killing people?"

"If that is what you want to call it."

"No I would rather not."

"You have to talk about it sometime.  It's the easiest way to work through this."

"Yeah well maybe I don't want the easy way out."

”I can’t help you if you don’t want to help yourself.”

”Then don’t help me. Leave me to die like I wanted in the first place.” 

Carlisle sighed and walked out the door. She knew she was disappointing him and part of her felt bad. But most of her didn’t care. If they loved her they wouldn’t put her through all of this. She wouldn’t be wasting away before their eyes. 

It was some time before the next person came in. Eva looked over and saw Esme standing in the doorway. “Well there is a face I hadn’t seen in a while.”

”I didn’t want to see you like this. It hurts seeing you hurt.”

Eva had already pegged Esme as the weaker one of the bunch. She had the biggest heart. And it would be her downfall. If anyone was to give into her wants. It would be Esme. “Well no one will help me.  I think they all hate me.” Eva pouted.

”They don’t hate you. They are doing this because they love you.” 

“But do you think it’s fair? Why am I being punished for being the monster that I am?”

"You aren't being punished.  We are just trying to help you."

"I just don't understand.  I just want to be myself and no one likes me that way.  I didn't choose this life, but I'm trying to embrace it."

Esme moved to sit down next to Eva.  Carefully she cradled her head in her lap and started stroking Eva's scarlet locks.  "We do want you to be the best you.  We miss the old Eva.  The one that was happy and carefree.  The one that painted a mural on her bedroom wall and wrote songs on the piano.  Is that girl in there somewhere?"

Eva sighed as she looked up.  "That girl died watching her husband and children die."

"Do you blame yourself?"

"I should have pushed on.  I should have tried harder.  I was so close."

"Did you know, they found the person who started the fire?"

"Wait, someone did that?"  Eva sat up and looked at Esme.

"Yeah.  It turns out the birth mother for the twins did it. They arrested her in connection and she admitted guilt.  She was a troubled woman."

"She's lucky I didn't find her."  Eva spat out venomously.

"Eva, let the law do it's job.  They are charging her with arson and three counts of murder.  She will sit in prison the rest of her life."

"She deserves worse.  My babies didn't deserve to go out like that.  I should have been there holding them.  I should have gotten them out."  Eva trailed off.  The sadness started to grip her and the panic of the memories ravaged her emotions.  :I need out of here.  I can't stay here.  I need...I need..."

Esme pulled Eva close into a hug.  "You need love and time.  You need blood.  Please let me help you.  The only way to get through this is to actually try."

"I won't...I won't drink the animal blood.  Just give me a blood bag.  It doesn't have to be fresh."  Eva begged.

"I can't you know I can't.  All of this work would be fore nothing.  You are finally getting somewhere."

"I....I can't...I can't do this.  I can't be the girl you want me to be.  That's not me anymore."

"I know that sweetie.  I want to take your pain away, I wish I could.  Just take the animal blood.  Get some strength back.  Take the first steps back to the light."

"No.  Eva muttered and moved to sit in the back corner of the room.  "Just go."

"Eva."  

"GO!"  She yelled before burying her face in her lap as she rocked back and forth.

Esme walked to the door where Edward and Carlisle were waiting.  "I don't know what else to do."  She muttered to the two men.

"You have gotten the farthest with her.  She loves you Esme.  It shows."  Edward spoke softly.

"Maybe Jasper could...She's hurting so much.  I can see how broken she is in her eyes."

"I don't know.  I think she should work through it.  It's going to be the best for her in the end."  Carlisle sighed.  

"What do we do?"  She asked.

"We wait longer.  Eventually she will give in."

"We hope."  Edward added.

 

 

A few more weeks passed of the constant bombardment of everyone trying to give her animal blood.  Edward even went as far to bring her a glass full of blood.  Eva simply had thrown it across the room leaving a large blood stain on the floor.  She wasn't giving in.  Even though the pain of not having blood was near unbearable.  Her throat felt like it was on fire with the need for blood.  She was pale, like a sheet and her skin was becoming more translucent.  Day after day it was a constant nagging of their want for her to give in.  Eva, on principal, would never submit.  

Edward walked in the door.  Eva was laying on a small cot they had brought in for her to get off the floor.  She barely had the energy to move her head to look at him.  "Eva, why are you torturing yourself like this.  Just drink the animal blood."

"No."  She muttered.

"Why are you doing this?  Are you so stubborn that you would let yourself whither away in front of our eyes?"

"Then kill me and be done with it."  Her voice was raspy.  

"I won't do that.  Is this what Luke would want?  You to kill yourself in his name?  In the names of your kids?  Is that what they would want?"

Eva couldn't even answer that question.  It took too much energy to try.  Softly he knelt down and brushed his hand across her cheek.  "Let me help you Eva.  Let me help you get through this.  I was at my lowest after Bella died.  I can help you get through it.  But you need to let me."

"I won't drink the animal blood."

"You need to take in something.  You are wasting away right in front of my eyes."

"Blood bag."

"I can't Eva."

"Then go."

He sighed and rose to his feet.  "You have to give in eventually."

"Or eventually I die."

He sighed and walked out.  Carlisle came in after Edward walked out.  He had his physician's coat still on.  "Uh oh.  He's all business."

"Still snarky as ever I see."  His lips pressed together to form a thin line.  

"Still letting me waste away."

"I'm not letting you.  I have given you chances everyday and yet you refuse.  You do this to yourself."

"And yet, you don't force feed me.  I don't have the strength to fight you but yet here you are letting me lay here slowly dying."

"I won't force you because I know it will do you no good.  You have to want it."

"I refuse."

"Suit yourself."  He stood and walked out, leaving her alone on the bed.  

It was almost an hour before Esme came in.  She brought a cup with a lid and straw.  "Eva please drink this."  She pled.  

"No, I can't."

"But you can dear.  You can drink this and you can get better.  It will take time but you can be fixed.  Just one sip."

Eva closed her eyes.  "Mom.  I can't."

Esme paused for a moment.  She put the straw close to Eva's lips.  "Just one sip.  It can make all the pain stop."

Eva laid there for a moment warring in her head.  But instinct kicked in and her lips closed around the straw.  Once the first drop hit her tongue, Eva began drinking deeper.  Soon the cup was empty.  "Do you want more?"  

Eva realized she gave in.  All that hard work had just gone to waste.  She already felt a little stronger.  "Yes, please."  She felt like she betrayed herself but she also began to realize that she had been acting like a petulant child.  She was better than that.

Esme came back with several bags of blood.  She one by one handed each to Eva as the girl emptied them.  She could taste the flavors.  Deer, moose, cougar, bear, rabbit.  There was so much blood and with each bag she got stronger and stronger until she was sitting up, blood spilling down her shirt.  She looked like she belonged in a horror film.  "Are you ready to rejoin the family?  Everyone has missed you deeply."

"No, I want to stay here a while longer.  I'm not ready."

"Okay."  Esme unlocked the metal band around Eva's ankle that kept her anchored to the cement floor.  "We will be upstairs waiting.  No rush."

Esme left the door cracked when she left.  Eva pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her lap.


	27. The rush is worth the pain

Eva didn’t leave from the room downstairs for days. Sure she had given in to the blood. But still she hated herself for losing her family and not trying harder to save them. She sulked in her own self pity. And sure she felt bad about the people she killed the longer she sat but she missed the rush of it. 

Not took coaxing from everyone to get her to leave the room. But even then she went and laid in her room on the bed staring at the wall. 

Mall the kids stuff was still in there. The toddler beds, all their toys, various little things , and clothes. Often she would find herself curled into a ball holding their favorite stuffed animals. 

Eva still couldn’t bring herself to go hunting. Esme often came in with a cup of blood with a straw for her to try and keep her strength up. Sure, Eva wanted the human blood but after being at rock bottom, she would take anything. She was at her lowest. She hated herself for everything and she couldn’t get past it. 

One day while sitting there staring at the kids things, she decided she couldn’t take it anymore. She started breaking the beds in a rage. At first Edward had come in but stopped at the door when he realized what it was. She screamed out with everything she threw. Eventually the whole house stood outside her door. Every item in the room that belonged to the kids outside of their favorite plushes was smashed to pieces. 

She moved to grab the picture of the four of them. But Edward came behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “Eva stop. It’s okay. Let it out. Let all the anger go.”  He didn’t want her to break the picture. She knew if she did she would regret it later. They had so many pictures of the kids growing up but very few of all of them together.  This one had been Eva’s favorite. 

“I can’t do this.” She spoke softly. 

“Yes you can. You can get through this. You are stronger than you know. I know right now it sucks but you have to get through it. Take baby steps. This was the first part of the process. Getting the anger out. Next you need to work through the guilt.”

”You went through this after Bella.” Eva muttered. 

“I did. I know this journey very well.” 

“How long did it take you?”

”Well I didn’t go on a murderous rampage like you did. But it took a lot of time to work past everything. I still get days when I can’t be around anyone. Mostly her birthday, our anniversary, and the anniversary of her death.”

”Our anniversary is coming up.” Eva spoke softly as she looked at the picture. 

“I know. It’s hard. I won’t hide it. But Eva none of this is your fault. You got dealt a crappy hand. But it’s up to you to move through it and find your way to the light.”

She nodded and set the picture down on the table. She looked around at the room as items littered the floor. “I need to clean this up.”

”We can do it.” Alice jumped in. “Why don’t you go try and hunt. Get some fresh blood. We can have this cleaned up before you get back.”

Eva nodded. “Leave the dinosaur and unicorn. I want to keep those. And the cologne on the table.”  Alice nodded and started picking things up. Eva walked out the door shouldering past everyone. 

Carlisle grabbed Edward by the arm as he moved past. “Stay with her.” He spoke but looked at Edward with a sadness in his eyes. She knew what he was thinking. Keep her from hunting a human. Don’t let her slip. And at this point she didn’t have the strength to fight them. She felt so empty inside. 

Alice stayed true to her word. The room was cleaned and in order when she came back. They even went as far as to clear out all the clothes and bathroom items. 

Days later Esme presented Eva with a few hand sewn items. There was two quilt blankets made from the twins old baby clothes. The other item was a pillow sewn from one of Luke’s favorite shirts.  Eva laud with the items every night. She would spray the pillow with likes cologne and pull it tight with the blankets thrown over her. She would just lay there in silence all night. Secretly she was glad that she did this for her. To keep their memories alive. Each shirt sewn onto the quilt Eva could remember putting on the kids. The different outings and memories tied to each one. 

Slowly, Eva began to come closer to the light. She had her dark days of sulking but most days she would try and spend time with everyone else. Her family was empathetic with her and gave her the space she needed. She would try and interact but most days it was hard enough just to be out of her room. No one pressured her into doing anything.  However Eva found herself painting pictures of the kids by memory, or sketching in the corner of the living room.  Once she even broke out the violin to play a very melancholy song.  Life started to get back to normal even though Eva held on to the memories like a life jacket lost at sea.  She was afraid to let go.  

"Eva, you have to stop being so afraid.  You need to work past this."  Edward coaxed her one day.  It was one of the hard days.  She didn't want to move from the bed.

"I don't want to forget."

"You won't forget them.  But you need to stop blaming yourself and try and return to the land of the living, so to speak."

"It's hard."

"I know it is."  He moved closer and stroked her hair.  "You remember when you first came here.  How you blamed yourself for surviving the crash?"

"Yeah."  She sat up and looked at him.

"I remember having this same conversation with you then.  That you needed to work past it and not feel guilty.  It wasn't your fault.  It was an accident born from the actions of someone else.  There was nothing you could have done to stop it."

"I was so close though.  Their rooms were just on the other side of the flames.  I was just scared to jump through.  If I would have gotten through I could have taken them out of the window."

Eva, you have the right to be scared.  You had no idea there would be an explosion.  You did what you had to do."

"Luke went in, he told me to go outside that he would get them.  But they never came out.  I should have gone back in."

"But then you wouldn't be here.  And we would all be mourning you too.  Eva' losing the kids was hard.  And yeah I kind of tolerated Luke, but if I lost you, I don't think I could bear it.  I love you little sister.  More than you know.  We all love you.  We wouldn't have saved you all those times and put up with you for this long if we didn't."  She chuckled a little at his words.  "See, there is that smile I miss so much.  I knew it was in there somewhere."

"Why do you always know what to say?"

"Because I know you.  You remind me of myself a little."

"I do?"

"Yeah, Your stubborn but kind, you are quite spunky but you love deeply.  Although honestly, that sassy mouth of yours when we brought you from Vancouver was quite amusing.  You should let it out more.  Just don't use it to hurt people like you did.  There is a difference from being sassy and hateful."

"Yeah.  I was in a bad place then."

"I know.  You went to the dark side.  I don't want to see you there again.  I hated seeing you that broken.  And watching you starve yourself was hard.  I fought the urge to give in every day.  I know many times Esme almost gave in.  She would try and make a cup to give you many times.  Those days were hard on everyone because we hated seeing you like that.  But in order to get the real you back, we had to let you go through it."

"It doesn't surprise me that Esme had caved first.  I knew she would be the weakest link and I have to admit, I was milking it.  It was a lot like I was a drug addict trying to get their next fix."

"I know.  Which made it so much harder to see you suffering.  I wish I could have gotten to you quicker that day.  We could have stopped you before you went so far."

"There was nothing you could have done.  I'm actually surprised you found me when you did.  I was always one step ahead."

"I knew you couldn't resist a good karaoke night.  That was a good choice of song by the way."

"I thought so too."  She smiled.

"See you are already smiling more than you have in a long time."

"I still have urges. To feed on a human."

"Which is going to happen.  It's in your nature.  We don't want you to dig yourself into a hole you can't get out of."

"I thought about going to the reservation once.  Letting them kill me."

"I didn't know...when?"

"When I realized no one was going to give into my wants.  After Esme gave me the animal blood.  The door was open, I had the strength.  But I didn't go.  I wanted to, but I didn't go."

"I'm glad you didn't.  We would have chased you there.  There is a chance they would have killed all of us.  We have a very rocky alliance with them.  More so since Bella died.  She was best friends with one of them.  He hates the sight of me.  I'm sure given the chance he would end me."

"Thank you."  Eva spoke after a few moments of silence.

"What for?"

"Believing in me.  Helping me through all this.  Stopping me back in Vancouver.  Helping me remember how to smile.  I could keep going.  You do so much for me.  I have so little to give back."

"Your happiness is enough."

"I'm kind of low on that.  Been low for a long time."

"I know, but everyday we work closer to being there."

"Will it get easier?"

"It is already easier.  And you are improving.  But yes it does get easier.  And I don't think you are very far."

"Why does it still feel so hard?  Most days I feel like I'm forcing myself to keep going."

"It's all part of the process.  You have to take it one day at a time.  Everything will come back to you.  Think of this as your rehab.  Already you have made it four months with no human blood."

"Has it been that long?  I feel like it hasn't."

"You were in a daze for a lot of that time, locked in that room.  Time moved on while you didn't know.  It happens like that sometimes.  But yes, four months sober.  Your getting better day by day.  Just keep going.  And don't fall off the wagon.  That restarts this whole detox program.  You know what that is like."

"Yeah.  Part of me wishes I hadn't been so stupid."

"And that right there, is the sane side of your brain fighting the impulse control.  Impulsively you want the human blood but the sane side of your brain knows it's not a great idea.  Improvement already."  He smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose."  She paused for a moment.  "I am kind of hungry.  Can we go for a hunt?"

"Absolutely."


	28. Shake it Up

Life started to get back to normal.  The mood lightened a lot as time moved on and Eva found herself blending more into the family.  Soon she even started playing the piano again.Life went on almost as if the big disastrous event never happened.  Eva tried not to think about everything to try and save herself from the grief.Often she would avoid her room altogether.  And when it was especially hard she would lock herself in the basement room.  For the most part her family let her do what she thought was best.  But anytime she left the home and went into town, someone went with her.  Every day it was like repetition.  That is until there was a knock on the door.

Eva was the only one near the door at the time so she got up from the couch and opened it.  There standing in front of her was Luke.  Her jaw dropped for a moment.  A wave of emotions crashed through her.  But the most prevalent was anger.  "What kind of sick joke is this?"

"Before you get mad, let me explain."  He put his hands up defensively.

"Oh we are way past mad.  And let you explain what? How you let me go on for months grieving you.  How you made me think you were dead?  I slaughtered dozens of people after that fire.  I tried to kill myself to be with you.  And now you come waltzing in here after all this time, after I finally started to heal and want to explain?"

"Look, I have tried to bring myself to come here, I have.  I would get to the entrance of the drive and not come in.  I didn't know how to tell you what had happened."

She crossed her arms over her chest.  "Then you better have a very good explanation as to why you actually showed up."

"That day, I had you go outside.  I made it to the room they were in but they were already dead.  The smoke killed them.  I knew I needed to get out of there so i Busted through a back window.  The force of the explosion threw me off the cliff.  When I finally made it up, you had just thrown your phone into the rubble and left.  After that I didn't know how to face you."

Eva shook her head.  "That is no reason for you to abandon me, your wife to grieve the husband and children she lost.  How could you put me through that?  I could have handled the babies better had you been by my side.  But you left me there lost and alone.  What happened to those vows you promise me.  What happened to the end of time?  How long were you going to let me go on?"

"I'm sorry."

"Apology not accepted.  Leave and don't come back."  She turned and slammed the door in his face.  Turning around she saw Edward standing there in the room.  "Don't.  Don't even start."

 "Eva..."

"No, Don't make me talk to him."

"You eventually have to."

"No, I don't.  Look at what he put me though.  Would you forgive him after seeing it all?"

"This is your choice not mine."

"Bull shit.  I know you have an opinion."

"Yes I have my opinion but it shouldn't influence yours."

"But you know I always come to you for advice."

"And half the time you don't listen."

"I need your help."  

"No you don't."  He sighed and moved close enough to wrap his arms around her.  "Eva you are a strong independent woman.  You don't need anyone to make you strong.  If you feel like you should hear him out and try to work it all out, then do it.  If you want to continue hating him for the rest of time, then that's fine too.  But I know in my mind what my choice would be but I won't make this decision for you."  He kissed her forehead before turning to walk away.

"Don't do this to me Edward.  Don't just tell me all that and then walk away.  I need some kind of guidance."

"Take him back."  Alice piped in from the top of the stairs.  

"Why?"  Eva crossed her arms.

"I would.  If I was standing where you were right now, I would take him back."  She came down the stairs and leaned against the banister.  "Yeah, I get it, he took this long to show up, but he did show up.  He is trying to right his wrongs.  You remember all that guilt you felt after?  He has to feel that too.  He sent you outside.  He couldn't get to the kids in time.  And instead of staying, he ran.  To you, it may seem cowardly, but he did that because he didn't want you to be alone for eternity.  There will always be more opportunity for kids, but soulmates?  That is a once in a lifetime thing."

Eva sighed.  "Alice, why are you always so logical?"

"Because I know things."  She smiled.  

"Did you see this happen?  Or something else?"

"I had a little warning to him showing up yes.  But I have also seen you make the choice to see him again.  You have to give things time.  It will be hard at first but the two of you can work through it.  And we are always here for you in every step of the process."

"So I should go talk to him?"

"Yes, I think you should."

Eva sighed.  "Fine, but I am still angry about this."

"Which is understandable."

 Eva grumbled and walked out the front door.  She half expected she would need to track Luke's scent, but instead she found him sitting on the bottom step of the porch.  "What, have no where else to go?"

"I don't have anywhere else I want to be."  He spoke looking up from where his head was buried in his hands.

"So, I admit I was a little harsh before.  We both know I am not exactly level headed."

"And that's part of why I love you."

"Why did it take you this long?  Did you watch me slaughter all those people?"

"I couldn't find the courage to tell you what I did.  And yes, I tried to track you without running into your family.  I wanted to stop you."

"But you didn't.  And now I live with the guilt from it.  Every day I fight the craving for human blood now that I have tasted it."  She bit down on her bottom lip slightly.  Do you know how much that time ruined me?  How once they found me they had to lock me in a cellar and starve me until I consented to drinking animal blood.  I was so weak I could barely talk much less move.  And even after I gave in it was days before I would leave.  Weeks before I would hunt.  Months before I would venture into society.  And even still I don't go alone."

"I'm sorry."  He uttered simply.

"You're sorry?  Is that it."

"What else am I supposed to say.  I fucked up.  I lost our kids, I lost you.  My whole life fell apart just like yours."

"I thought you had died Luke.  I thought I lost all three of you.  I tried to provoke the Volturi to kill me because I couldn't stand the thought of life alone."

"That was what you were doing?"

"Yeah, and I was so close to achieving it when Edward found me.  He stopped me before I killed another dozen in a bar."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"You had plenty of time you could have shown up.  Any time after they found me would have been acceptable.  But why now?  Why after all this time do you show up just when I started to come to terms with it?"

"I finally found the courage to come here.  I knew you would be angry.  I half expected Edward to try to kill me for good."

"You know, I think he is on your side this time.  He's helped me through all of it and I think if he was given the chance, he would kill to have Bella back."

"Yeah, though having him on my side is an odd sensation."

"He doesn't hate you."  She smiled.

"Is there any way we can try and make this work?"

"Maybe.  But you are going to have to work your ass off to fix this."

"When did you get so sassy?"

"Well after murdering all those people, I went to the dark side.  And some of it never left.  Emmett thinks its awesome."

"It's kind of hot."

"You would think that."  She rolled her eyes.


End file.
